


Lux Aeterna (Light Everlasting)

by GhostOfTasslehoff, ZombieJesus



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cool Cars, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Courtship, Historical vampires, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mayhem, Mutual Pining, Rivalry, Seduction, Smut, Telepathic Bond, Vampire AU, Vampire Bites, Vampire Magic, Vampire!Light, VampireHunter!L, Wings, accidental meetings before knowing who the other is, ancient vampire wakes up in the modern day, bloodlust and the usual kind, dubcon elements (in a dream), flavors of Beauty and the Beast, interviews and bargains, it wouldn't be Lawlight if there wasn't at least one murder attempt, lawlight, light bondage (for safety reasons), magical and nonmagical intoxication, magical dinners, mortal and immortal enemies to...?, not so cool dogs, oddly romantic gestures, shared powers, spooky castles, vampire lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 66,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfTasslehoff/pseuds/GhostOfTasslehoff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus
Summary: The world’s greatest vampire hunter, L Lawliet, heads to Romania with his mentor Watari to investigate some odd disappearances in the village of Wallachia. Meanwhile, the 400-year-old vampire, Light, has recently awoken from his century-long slumber to find the world has changed, but his thirst for the blood of sinners hasn’t. Before knowing who the other is, L and Light meet at a masquerade ball and L narrowly avoids death. They can’t deny who and what they are, but unfortunately for both of them, their chemistry is also undeniable.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 104
Kudos: 163





	1. Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> We started writing a short fic for Light's birthday but it's turned into what will probably be a 10-chapter fic (just about finished already). We'll be posting from now until Light's birthday, or whenever it's done. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world’s greatest vampire hunter, L Lawliet, gets a missing person case in a rural Romanian village, not expecting to meet the 400-year-old vampire responsible at a masquerade ball.

L’s coffee was cold, and he had been staring down in dismay for the last _ten minutes_ at the file folder Watari had placed on his desk, trying to figure out when his career had become so bloody _boring_. It had been _years_ since he’d had a challenging vampire hunt, and nearly all the requests he got these days were fake. “Watari!” he called finally, shoving the folder irritably off his desk and pushing his chair back, marching determinedly into the front office. “Get me some new cases, I am _not_ taking any of that rubbish.”

Watari looked up from the email he was reading, suppressing a sigh. “Sir… you have to take the _rubbish_ cases, too. They pay the bills, and there’s been a shortage of confirmed vampire sightings in the last five years. It seems they’ve all gone into hiding since you utterly _destroyed_ the last nest.” _I’m getting too old to go chasing vampires, anyway, and he has become far too fond of the killing._

L smiled. He remembered that case fondly. It had been the last time he’d had any _fun_ on a case.

_No, L, that was NOT what I was intending._ Watari cleared his throat and beckoned the young man over. “Perhaps you’ll be interested in this email. I haven’t finished reading it yet, but the Romanian government is asking for our aid-”

“ _Thirty people_ have disappeared in six months?!” L exclaimed, leaning over Watari’s shoulder and frowning at the screen. One thumb went to his mouth as he scanned the email quickly, and his eyes widened when they landed on the words ‘no bodies have been recovered and odd sightings of a flying creature’. “HA!” He stabbed a finger at the screen, smirking at Watari. “What was that you were saying about no _confirmed_ vampire sightings, again?”

“I hadn’t gotten that far,” Watari murmured uneasily, easing out of the chair and moving to the coffee pot, chuckling when L immediately climbed into his vacated seat.

L read the email again more slowly, murmuring under his breath, “Lack of police resources… Rumors flying around about the increase in wolf sightings, interesting… All of these disappearances are taking place near a rural village?” He made a face at that; he _hated_ traveling to rural villages. He raised his voice to include Watari in his musings. “It seems like some government officials have gone missing as well. No _wonder_ they want our help. Apparently they had considered the possibility that this is a human serial killer who is uninterested in advertising their presence, but local paranoia forced their hand, HA.” _Humans CAN be just as shit as vampires, but this looks promising._ The local sightings and the high body count intrigued him. _I wonder if we’ve got a nest on our hands? FINALLY, something that could be challenging. About damn time._

Watari walked over with a mug in his hand, blowing on it to cool it. “Does this mean you’re interested, sir?” he asked, a knowing smile on his face.

“Let me get back to them.” L reached up absently to snag the mug from Watari’s hands, completely missing the disgruntled noise the older man made as he took a sip and set to typing, pausing every so often to mutter under his breath and get his thoughts in order. After a few minutes, he reached for the mug to take another sip, frowning when his hand fell on empty space. He looked over to find it in Watari’s hands again… and Watari sitting in a chair a few feet from him. “Watari!”

“This is my coffee, L, yours is still in _your_ office.” Watari’s voice was mildly reproachful.

Huffing, L said, “Whatever. Should we ask for our premium fee for vampire nests?” Smirking, he gestured faux innocently to the computer. “They think they have a vampire, and this one seems pretty ravenous. _Could_ be a small nest. And they said they would be ‘willing to pay anything’ to catch whoever is taking people.”

Watari gave him a steady look, the amused smile that had been creeping at his face dropping. “Whatever you think is best, sir…”

“Excellent!” L typed in a number and sent the email. “And now we wait.” He climbed down from Watari’s chair, sauntering back into his office with his hands shoved in his pockets as he said, “Please let me know when they’ve accepted.” _Because they will. I’m the only vampire hunter left worth their stake._ No sooner had L sat back down to start a game than Watari was calling dryly for him from the office.

“L, they just emailed back, and I quote, ‘ _We expect you here as soon as humanly possible_ ’.”

With a grin, L tossed his phone down on the desk and stretched, fingers lacing behind his head, calling out, “ _Awesome_. How many of those holy shrapnel bombs do we have left?”

Watari appeared in his doorway with a flat look on his face. “None, sir. You used the last one on the last _rubbish_ case you took.”

“Fuck,” L muttered. He’d forgotten about that. “Then I’ll pick up the materials to make some more, _you_ pack up the rest of our equipment-- plenty of stakes, holy water, those silver blessed bullets. We’re going to Romania.” He stood up, adding, “We’ll, ahhh… we’ll make the napalm when we get there. Don’t think they’d appreciate us bringing _that_ onto the plane…”

\---Meanwhile in Castle Wallachia, Romania---

Light wrenched his mouth back from the bloodied neck of a wayward government official, snarling in the direction of one of his thralls. “Why IS it that everyone in this damn village tastes awful, ugh!” He dropped the lifeless body to the stone floor, the echo sounding in the buttressed hall. He pulled a delicate lace handkerchief from his sleeve and dabbed the blood from his lips, but the sour, disappointed expression remained. His voice was calm and controlled, but there was a dangerous edge beneath his tone, “I thought I told you I wanted something _special_ tonight. Someone I could,” Light looked up with a giggle, “really sink my teeth into.” He’d long known the _bad_ ones tasted the best, a fact that hadn’t changed in nearly 400 years of feeding on mortals. Light’s laugh faded as soon as it came, “I was very clear.”

The thrall stared at the floor, shifting from foot to pale foot under his master’s withering gaze. “S-sorry, sire. I believed this one might be a little more tasty, he was overcharging on taxes and--”

“TAXES!” Light’s eyes glowed red and dust fell from the rafters as he lost his temper momentarily. He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back to drop his chin into his hand. _I surely have made the stupidest vampires in the world._ “Taxes are not nearly enough, pet. I need someone with a dark heart. A _killer_. Do you understand?” When the thrall nodded fearfully, Light dismissed them with a bored wave of his hand. The body was collected and spirited away to the bowels of the castle, likely to be incinerated, although that wasn’t Light’s concern. 

Another pair of his minions poked their heads into the door of his study, although he knew they were there before they politely cleared their throats. “Yes, yes, what is it?” Light settled into an armchair by the roaring fire, about to crack another book and learn about what he’d missed in the past century while he’d been sleeping.

The two thralls shuffled forward, one of them brushing their long hair aside to speak up. “Master, there’s been gossip in the village.”

Light crossed his legs, opening his book to find where he’d left off. _Macro and Microeconomics._ Bored, “Once again, I truly do not care who’s hopping into whose bed or whether someone’s fallen down the well again.”

“No, master. The mayor received a letter today that the Prime Minister of Romania has granted his request to investigate the ‘local disappearances’.” The thralls exchanged a look, neither had wanted to be the bearers of this news. “They’ve commissioned a vampire hunter to look into it who will be arriving in town shortly.” 

Light’s finger stilled on the page, a faint smile gracing his lips. Softly, “Is that so?” His smirk widened until he was grinning down at the page, much to the confusion of his thralls. 

“Shouldn’t we...isn’t this something you should be worried about?”

Light turned to them, snapping the book shut as he stood up. He set it on a side table, idly spinning the antique globe sitting on it. “No, nothing to worry about. In fact, that’s the most interesting news I’ve heard since I woke up.” _Although you perhaps should be worried about it. You newly made vampires who are so easy to kill_. “Thank you for telling me. There should be a body I only half-drained on its way to the cellar. Help yourselves to the rest of it.” _Nasty tax collector. Only worthy of a thrall’s appetite._ He looked up, eyes flashing with interest, “Please do keep me informed as to any developments about that.” Not like his thralls had any choice in the matter. They’d pledged their souls to him, and he controlled nearly all of their actions. They could not refuse his requests or act against him in any way. 

The two thralls lit up at the mention of a fresh meal, the previously silent one saying, “Of course! Thank you, master!” They bowed and left, practically running down to the cellar to feast on Light’s cast-offs.

Light went to the window, opening it and smiling at the crisp night air. The gentle silver glow of the moonlight bathed the forest surrounding the castle, and in the distance he could see the faint electric lights of the village. _So. They suspect what is among them but don’t know exactly who._ He knew first-hand that the local police were beyond incompetant. That knowledge had been drained from the cop that had shown up uninvited, along with his foul-tasting blood, of course. _Do-gooders taste the worst. Bland, boring._ In fact, everything had been such a bore since he’d been so rudely awakened, but perhaps this might present a diversion. A vampire hunter was something he hadn’t come across in two centuries, but he’d been the end of at least a dozen of them in his 400-year-long life. Still, it had always been an amusing challenge, and they were all, without exception, absolutely _delicious_.

\---Several days later at the Epoch Hotel, room 309, Wallachia, Romania---

“These people are all incompetent,” L complained as he banged into the room he was sharing with Watari. The old man didn’t even look up from his book, merely licking a finger and turning to the next page. “I _said_ -”

“I heard you the first time.” Sighing, Watari bookmarked his page and set the book aside, folding his hands over his knee and looking at L steadily. “What’s the issue _today?_ ”

“Oh, only that the idiots who hired us _conveniently_ forgot to inform us that one of the local police disappeared when they went to visit that castle outside of town,” L said testily, flopping down face first on his bed. “We’ve been here _five days,_ and they only _just_ elected to tell me _now_.”

Watari watched him silently for a moment, and then asked carefully, “Have you found out any other information, sir?”

Wiggling around onto his back, L heaved a deep sigh and then began ticking off points on his fingers. “Okay, let’s recap. For starters, it seems that before we arrived, people were disappearing at a rate of roughly one person per week. But since we’ve been here, there has been a new disappearance every two or three days… Which means there _should_ be another disappearance within the next couple of days if the pattern holds. _Two_ , going by the increasing rate of the disappearances, this _is_ most likely another nest, and a _growing_ one.” Frowning, L chewed on his bottom lip, sitting up now and clutching at his knees. “Three, and this one I’ve been learning as I look into all of this more. Every single person who has disappeared so far, with a few possible exceptions, has either had some crooked dealings, or is an outright _criminal_. But… Watari, that doesn’t fit with what I know of most vampires.” He looked to the old man, confusion on his face. “I’ve never heard of a vampire that was such a picky eater. Even that stubborn _bat_ I chased down five years ago ate anyone she could get her hands on.”

Watari shook his head at that, lips pressed into a thin line before saying softly, “Oh, I remember. I’ve _never_ known a primordial vampire to fall as quickly as two nights before, not after feeding for seven consecutive days. I certainly hope this hunt doesn’t require the same kinds of methods you felt compelled to use then.” His voice was mildly reproachful, a tone he found he was adopting more and more with L these days. “Like _poisoning_ your own blood…”

L waved off Watari’s comments, and said with a smirk, “Yes, well, I won’t let _this_ one get away from their nest like _she_ did. And no way in _hell_ am I using myself as bait again.” _Good thing I had the antidote to that poison, or I wouldn’t have survived the night._ “But I caught her in the end, and she’s _dead_. _This_ vampire, or nest, is not. Since the police and other officials are incompetent, I need to find my information through _other_ sources. I already started asking around with the villagers about the history behind that castle.” He smiled. “I have a moniker to look up, the owner of the castle. The Prince of Wallachia. I bet you our entire paycheck that’s our vampire.” _Now I just need to find out who the hell this ‘Prince’ IS._

“No bet.” Watari picked his book back up, recognizing that wide, excited look in L’s eyes. _Not again._ “Don’t forget to eat. I made some chicken and rice for my lunch, there’s some left over for you if you’d like some.”

“Get me some pie or cookies, and I’ll eat your boring old chicken,” L muttered, opening up his laptop and beginning his search for information. “Oh, and I will be staying up for the next few nights to see if I can catch our perpetrator in the act.” He grinned to himself. “Perhaps I’ll pay Castle Wallachia a visit tonight, see if I can’t suss out how many vampires are there, since that is the likely nexus for the nest.” He glanced up in time to see the flat look of disapproval on Watari’s face. “I would appreciate it if you did not wake me until early afternoon when I get back from my prowl, Watari.”

“Of course not,” Watari said, suppressing another sigh. No matter how much he disapproved of some of L’s more extreme methods, he wouldn’t _dream_ of compromising his protege like that. “I’ll make sure to-”

“Ooh!” L held up a finger to forestall whatever Watari had been about to say, an eager grin on his lips. “Looks like I will be going to an event tomorrow night.” He turned his gaze back to Watari, enjoying the bewildered look on the man’s face. “It seems we came at an opportune time. What’s left of Romanian royalty is holding a masquerade ball. As good a place as any to find out information on this _Prince_ , don’t you think?”

“.... You’ll need a mask,” Watari said, shaking his head slightly. “ _And_ an invitation.”

“Yes.” L turned his gaze back down to the guestlist he had just hacked into, silently thanking the mayor for letting that tidbit about the party slip earlier. He would keep _that_ part to himself. He added himself to the guestlist and then began opening tabs on links that had any mention of the ‘Prince of Wallachia’. “Yes, I _will_.”

\---meanwhile, at Light’s castle---

“Humans are truly fascinating creatures.” Light fiddled with the smart phone he’d taken off his latest victim, a poacher who’d had the unfortunate gall to trespass in his forest. _He didn’t taste half bad, actually._ “The advances they’ve made in a single century!” When he’d climbed into his coffin in late 1925, primarily to avoid what appeared to be another period of world-wide war, he expected that times would change but it had nearly consumed his waking hours catching up on the technology people took for granted in this era. 

The thrall refilled Light’s crystal wine goblet with more of the hunter’s blood. “Sire, surely you were human once too?” 

“Yes...once.” Light set the phone aside after wiping it’s metadata. He’d quickly learned that staying hidden, i.e., hiding his vampiric activities, was much more tricky in this age of surveillance and portable computers. “It’s been so long I’ve nearly forgotten what it’s like.” There was a slightly wistful tone in his voice because there were still things he missed-- seeing the sun rise, the taste of wine, the feeling of being in love. _Stop it. I am far past such things._ But Light _was_ lonely. None of his letters to his old friends had been replied to, and that gave him a foreboding feeling. Even the other primordial vampires-- the oldest of his kind-- seemed to have gone into hiding, or worse. Despite the thralls he’d created to keep him company, Light was restless and bored. These were still simple villagers, or his hapless relatives, who couldn’t truly grasp what he was, what _they_ had become. They hungered for blood, not knowledge, and were little more than animalistic vampires of the basest sort. _Ugh, depressing_. 

He wiped the slight frown off his face and sipped from his glass, perking up as another thrall brought in the mail. “Ryuk, you didn’t kill the postman again, did you?” He’d been meaning to command them not to do that, but it had slipped his mind. It seemed that the mail service was even delivered after sunset these days.

Ryuk’s expression turned guilty, “Ah...sorry my prince.” He thrust an elegant envelope out as a distraction. “From the Countess of Brasov.”

Light rolled his eyes and snatched the letter, snapping, “Leave the postal workers be!” He sighed down at the envelope, opening it with the golden knife-like ring perched on his fingertip. He muttered, “The Countess was an intolerable bore a century ago, I can’t imagine her descendants have changed. She had at _least_ 35 borzoi and her mansion stunk like a kennel.” He read the missive with a flat expression, but became more interested when he saw it was an invitation to a masquerade ball. “Oh! A party! What a relief they still have those nowadays. Hmmm…” He let the paper fall from his fingers, fangs lengthening past his smile at this unexpected amusement. It sounded like just the kind of distraction he needed, and there was guaranteed to be a delectable meal amongst all those corrupt royal prats. And who knows? Perhaps the vampire hunter he’d heard so much about would be in attendance.

The thrall asked curiously, “Shall we send back your reply that you will attend, sire?”

“Oh no. Let it be a pleasant surprise.” Light laughed softly, getting up and striding towards his bedroom. This would be his first party in over a hundred years, he had to find something _exquisite_ to wear. 

\---back at the Epoch Hotel---

_That was a bust_ , L thought, rubbing his bleary eyes as he shuffled back into the hotel just after daybreak. He hadn’t seen a whiff of vampire activity, and worse, he had wasted most of a tank of gas driving around and around in circles trying to find Castle Wallachia with no luck. How he could miss a bloody _castle_ in the middle of the forest was beyond him, but no matter how long he drove, it never seemed to get any closer. “Watch, there will be a disappearance tonight when I’m at the bloody _ball_ ,” he mumbled to himself, sparing only a cursory glance to where Watari sat snoozing over the clothes he had bought the previous afternoon. _Those better be ready for tonight, fuck._ For now, the most pressing matter was _sleep_ , and he rushed through brushing his teeth before falling into bed, not even bothering to change out of his clothes.

He was out before his face hit the pillow.

\--four hours later--

L awoke with a jolt, the sounds of screaming still echoing in his head as he clutched at his chest, trying to catch his breath. _Fuck. I’d hoped these nightmares would have been gone for good._ He hadn’t had one _that_ bad in five years. Shaking slightly, he pushed himself out of bed and grabbed his phone and keys before leaving the room in search of some strong coffee, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. No _way_ would he be able to sleep after that, and he didn’t want to hear Watari’s berating about ‘ _getting enough sleep_ ’ whenever the man came back from wherever he had gone off to. He could do his research on his phone.

\--early afternoon--

“More coffee, sir?” a polite feminine voice spoke up at L’s elbow.

Glancing up belatedly from his phone, L nodded and added, “And more of your apple cake as well, please?” He looked down at his empty plate with a chuckle, licking a finger and dabbing the last crumbs off of it before handing it off to the waitress. “It’s delicious.”

“Of course,” she said, smiling as she refilled the cup.

L’s cellphone rang as she was walking away with his plate, and he sighed, bringing it to his ear. “Afternoon, Watari. What is it?”

“Where are you?” Watari’s voice was flat with disapproval. “The mayor called the room looking for the update you promised to give him an _hour_ ago.” 

_Busybody. This is why I didn’t give the mayor my cell number._ “I’m at the cafe. Lost track of time, been doing some-” The sound of the dial tone made L blink, and he scowled down at his phone as he clicked the screen closed, reaching for his wallet irritably. “I can’t _believe_ he hung up on me,” he muttered, pulling out some money as the waitress returned. The smile on her face faded a little at seeing him pulling on his coat. “Sorry miss, I have to leave. If I could get my bill, and these to go, that would be perfect.”

As he was waiting for her to return, Mayor Gheata sat down in the booth across from him, and L tensed, giving the man an irritated look. “... Well, _that_ was quick.”

“Your man told me you were here. Do you have _any_ good news to give me?” The frown on the mayor’s face was severe, and he drummed his meaty fingers on the table before shooing the waitress away. “I am paying you for results, and you have done nothing yet.”

L laughed at that, rolling his eyes. “I can tell you that your vampire is most likely this Prince of Wallachia character.” He jerked his thumb in the direction of the castle he’d tried to visit earlier, adding dryly, “With the rate of the kills, I’d wager he’s probably started a nest in that old castle. A _lot_ of people seem to have gone missing in the woods surrounding it.”

Gheata gaped at him for a moment, mouth working soundlessly, and then he frowned even harder than before. “Well then, what are you waiting for? Go destroy it!”

L shook his head, leaning forward on his elbows. “Can’t yet. Going in blindly is _suicide_.” _And also, I physically can’t get there, you idiot._ “I need to know more information before I can-”

“It’s hard to believe the _Prince_ would be a vampire, but if he is and has a nest, will these disappearances escalate?” Gheata pressed.

Pressing his lips together in a thin line, L nodded. “I need to know how old this vampire is-”

“Age should be no consequence!”

L glared, fingers curling into fists. “On the contrary. The older a vampire is, the more likely they are to be a primordial vampire.” The mayor seemed confused by that, and it took all of L’s willpower _not_ to roll his eyes or reach over and throttle the man. He refrained, though his voice took on the patronizing tone of someone speaking to a particularly dense child. “ _Most_ vampires we are familiar with are simple creatures driven by bloodlust. They are young or newly made, and easier to kill.” _Still not EASY to kill if you don’t know what you’re doing, though._ “A _primordial_ is ancient and much more powerful, _immune_ to many of the things young vampires are susceptible to, and they take far longer to kill.” He huffed out an angry breath and said in a low voice, “If this _is_ a primordial vampire, my rate is going way up. And _that_ is why I need more information. I won’t get myself killed because you think this is simply _pest control._ ”

Gheata stared at him with thinly disguised fear and swallowed hard. “What do you need?”

“All of the books containing any local history mentioning vampires, odd events, disappearances, things like that. I want them sent to my hotel room as soon as possible.” L took a deep breath. “And I will need to secure a nicer car for this evening. I have some… plans to gather more information.”

Gheata nodded slowly, and stood up. “It will be done.”

L murmured a ‘ _thank you_ ’ as the mayor walked away, paying the young waitress and leaving a generous tip before taking his to-go containers. He returned to the hotel room, making a quick stop along the way to pick up a mask for the event.

Watari didn’t look up as L returned, merely said coolly, “Your clothes are finished. I’ve laid them out on the bed for you.”

Breezing past him, L just thanked him shortly and jumped right in the shower. _God I hate getting dressed up. I better find something good tonight._

An hour later, L finally stepped out of the bathroom, adjusting the mask _again._ “How do I look, Watari?” _God, this thing itches. How do people WEAR them?_

“Like you’re going to a ball.” Watari looked up, and then smiled. “That look suits you, L.”

“Don’t get used to it,” L countered, a hint of a pleased smile on his lips. He readjusted the tie one more time in the mirror beside the closet, and then gave up. “Well… wish me luck.”

“Good luck.” Watari watched as the young detective left the room, and then sighed to himself, murmuring, “And be careful.”

\---at Light’s castle---

Light was in an excellent mood as he put the finishing touches on his outfit for the night, humming some Bach as he slid the royal signet ring of his family onto his finger. He slipped the sharp fingertip ring into his coat pocket, banking on a meal tonight despite his curiosity about what modern parties were like. Would there present an opportunity for him to lure someone away or would it be a crush of people and no privacy? _I’ll just have to gauge the situation when I arrive._ At the very least he expected to gain information about the identity of the vampire hunter-- a few glasses of champagne mixed with his signature _charm_ and these minor nobles loved nothing so much as local gossip.

Satisfied in his immaculate appearance, Light made his way down through the castle, calling out orders for this and that chore to the various thralls he passed. _How many do I have now? I keep hoping one will be a worthy companion and each one is a disappointment._ Stepping through the front doors, he smiled at the moonlit night bathing one of his only possessions left from before his ‘nap,’ his Rolls Royce.

To Light’s immense relief, his dissolute relatives (now all ‘sadly’ deceased) had left his black Phantom in storage instead of selling it, although it had been completely covered in dust and hadn’t seen a decent service in decades. He’d bought the car the same year he’d entered his long slumber but had quickly become deeply attached to it. The idea of being behind the wheel again thrilled him. He circled it as Ryuk finished waxing the sleek car. “Ryuk, are you absolutely _sure_ you’ve fixed everything? I want it looking _and_ running like the day I bought it. If I get stranded halfway to the Countess’ mansion, they’ll be heaven to pay.”

“Y-es sire.” Ryuk wiped his grey-pallored forehead nervously, smearing a bit of wax across his face. He knew he’d get shoved into the solarium and turned to dust if he messed up anything on his master’s car, and he was already on thin ice after the postman incident. Hopefully, “Do you need a driver tonight?” The thralls were disappointed that they too wouldn’t get to feed on drunk nobles and royalty. They’d been given strict instructions to stay on the palace grounds tonight.

Light shook his head, gazing down at the glossy black paint that only showed his own reflection and not Ryuk’s. “No, I’ll be hunting alone tonight. I have particular prey in mind.” _And none of you could pretend to be high society to save your undead lives._ He leaned in the open driver’s side window and turned the key in the ignition, smiling at the familiar purr of the engine. “ _Glorious_. I leave the castle in your hands then. Do not disappoint me.” He slipped across the blood-red leather, and quickly sped towards the mansion of the Countess. _If I come home tonight smelling like borzoi, this village will never know peace again._

The moment Light’s car pulled up in the oak-lined driveway, everyone outside stopped to stare. The situation that only intensified when the gorgeous driver dressed in an elegant red velvet waistcoat and a golden filigree mask emerged. He tossed his keys to one of the valet, murmuring with a smile, “Not a scratch,” and made his way up the steps to the servant at the door.

“Welcome to the Countess’ Masquerade Ball. Your name, sir?” The butler held a sheaf of paper indicating all the names of the guests. 

“Ah, I suppose it is only natural you wouldn’t recognize me.” Light had concocted a story for his long disappearance from society’s eye-- that he’d been raised at the castle in seclusion and all his family had recently abandoned him. “Light, Prince of Wallachia. _Sole_ heir.” He sighed as if this was a terrible inconvenience to be held up, and his eyes drifted towards the mansion door where orchestral music and candlelight spilled out. 

The butler’s eyes went wide and he checked the guest list, finding ‘Prince of Wallachia’ there in fancy script, although there was no RSVP. “Ah...yes, the Countess will be thrilled you chose to attend. Have a pleasant--” But Light was already breezing through the doors and foyer, scanning the enormous room that was filled with overdressed, mingling society. 

_And borzoi. Oh no…_

Light eyed the enormous dogs-- _as_ _overbred as their owners and just as foul smelling_ \-- and took a glass of champagne from the silver platter proffered to him. It would taste like ash in his mouth but it was the social thing to do. He might as well go introduce himself to the Countess and get his provenance ‘story’ into the gossip mill. She was sitting in the corner on an enormous blue tuffet, probably because her short legs strained under her weight, giggling into the ears of several foppish suitors and delicately eating bon bons. 

“Madame.” Light put on his most charming smile, bowing gracefully with a flourish. “So kind of you to invite me to your beautiful home.” He privately wondered if she’d managed to even gild the toilet paper dispensers in this gauche parody of Versailles. “I’d like to introduce myself, the Prince of Wallachia.” He took her powdered hand, giving him a perfect excuse to display his family’s signet ring on his own. 

“Oh! Oh my!! The Prince?” The Countess’ lips parted in surprise, and she completely forgot her manners or decorum. “Why...we believed something terrible had befallen the castle. It is so _good_ to see that it was just a rumor.”

Bestowing a brief kiss, Light exuded his magical charm, instantly noticing how everyone surrounding the tuffet and its mushroom Countess turned to smile at him. “I apologize for my long absence from society, Countess. But, I am _back_.”

\----

“Do these people not know how to clearly label turnoffs?” L muttered under his breath, pulling into the drive. His hands were white-knuckled on the steering wheel as he eyed the large trees lining the driveway, and as he pulled up outside the door, he realized that he was chewing on the inside of his cheek anxiously. _Calm down. You can do this. Just don’t act like an arrogant, self-centered prick all the time, and they might give you information._ The inner pep talk didn’t exactly give him much confidence so much as make him laugh, but at least it made him _relax_. “Killing monsters is easy compared to _this_ ,” he whispered, taking a deep breath and getting out of the car. The valet came forward, and he dropped the keys in the man’s hand, saying, “I want it in pristine condition when I get back.”

He eyed the butler when he was stopped at the door with a ‘ _name, sir?_ ’, and smoothed his hands down the front of the stylish grey pea coat to soothe his nerves. _This better work._ “L Lawliet, Esquire. I’m on the guest list.” A tiny smirk split his features as he imagined Watari’s reaction to giving himself _any_ title, coughing into his fist when the butler looked up at him again. “Well?”

“Welcome, sir,” the butler said after a moment’s puzzled scrutiny. He didn’t remember putting this name on the list, but there were _so_ many invitations sent out that it was probably only natural he forgot a few.

L inclined his head towards the man and strode into the mansion confidently, taking care to keep his posture upright and loose, self-consciously adjusting the black-and-grey accented mask again as he took in the scene before him. He had absolutely no clue where to even start, though he _was_ relieved to see that his clothes didn’t look _too_ out of place among the Romanian nobility. If anything, he noticed that the dark grey suit _he_ wore was actually _understated_ compared to some of the gaudy and extravagant clothes the other men were wearing. _Well, I guess I AM only an ESQUIRE._ He made his way into the room, snagging a glass of champagne and taking a sip as he scanned the room again for a small group of people he could potentially mingle with without comment. _Fuck. Maybe I SHOULD have gone with Watari all those times he went to events._ After a moment, he began making his way to the hostess in the corner, at the very least he felt he should greet the woman before moving on. _I’ll make it brief, she’s got enough attention._

“Countess Brasov?” L ignored the flush on his face as he bowed awkwardly, wishing he had taken a little more time to read up on the etiquette of the situation. _Greet the host, pay your respects, make a little small talk… what do I even say?_

The Countess turned her gaze to the newcomer, her giggle abruptly stopping as she tried to recall exactly who this new person was. “Hmm?” Everyone surrounding the tuffet stared at the odd person, who was well-dressed but had none of the grace and elegance of someone who belonged here. 

“Ahh, I wanted to thank you for the invitation.” L’s gaze flickered around the room before settling briefly on the man in the red waistcoat. _He’s dressed so ostentatiously. Who is he?_

The Countess extended her hand for a kiss, but the man was distracted staring at one of her myriad suitors and it just hung in the air awkwardly. 

A delicate cough grabbed L’s attention, and he looked back at the Countess quickly. “You have a beautiful home,” he said automatically, trying to remember what Watari told him about standard niceties.

The Countess huffed, “And who _exactly_ are _you_? It’s common courtesy to introduce yourself, sir!” She wiggled her be-jeweled fingers again in front of the man’s face, annoyed at the interruption while the Prince of Wallachia himself was in the middle of regaling them with a humorous anecdote. 

Not many things could make L nervous. Social situations were one of the few things that _did_ , and all of Watari’s reminders on etiquette flew out the window when faced with the Countess’ haughty demeanor, the only thought going through his head as he stared at her being, ‘ _why did I think I could do this?_ ’ 

One of the five enormous white borzoi lounging at the Countess’ feet got up and started sniffing around L, uttering a low growl which put the other four on edge.

_What the hell are they growling at me for?_ L swallowed hard, his heart beginning to pound rapidly and taking a step back as one hundred pounds of fur and teeth advanced on him. _Go away, go away, shit, I HATE dogs._

“Ah, perhaps you’ve been on a recent hunt, sir? They do love the smell of rabbit,” one of the suitors quipped behind his hand. 

Even though L had _no_ idea what the man might be implying by that little quip, he understood enough to realize he was being _insulted_ , bristling at the snicker that went up amongst the others. “I beg your pardon?” His nervousness was immediately buried under a flash of anger, and it was a struggle for him to maintain any sort of calm now that he was already on edge.

Light had smelled the newcomer before he’d even approached them, had caught the scent of someone _not of here_ , but now that he was closer, there was so much more. _Coffee, buttery icing, hotel soap, fear._ Yes, the man was nervous, but Light couldn’t tell whether it was just from the social faux pas or something larger. He caught the man’s eyes and gave a small nod, already slightly warming to him as soon as he’d made an enemy of the borzoi. _Foul things_. He whispered to them silently in the language of beasts and they whimpered, dashing from the room with their tails between their legs. It provided a distraction from the Countess’ haughty annoyance.

L might have said something scathing to the rude man were it not for the seemingly friendly nod the stranger in red gave him. It bolstered him enough to realize how precarious his position here was, and he took a deep, steadying breath as he watched all five of the enormous dogs turn tail and run away. _That… is odd._

“What’s gotten into my babies?!” The Countess dropped her hand, forgetting the newcomer instantly as she clamored up from the tuffet and lumbered towards the library to follow them. “Smochie! Babykins! What’s wrong?” The other four suitors exchanged looks and hurried after her-- each was in competition for her hand in marriage (and her sizable fortune). 

“Oh thank goodness,” L breathed, shaking his head ruefully, looking down at his champagne glass and taking a gulp. He didn’t care how ‘unrefined’ that might look, he needed something to take the edge off. He looked up, locking eyes with the man in red. “Thank you for the support, ah…” He let the comment hang in the air, hoping the man might introduce himself. _If he doesn’t, I might just have to call him Red or something._

Light smiled behind his champagne glass, his eyes meeting the newcomer’s gaze again as they found themselves alone. “I’ve never understood her preoccupation with those animals. Of all the dogs to choose, this family breeds the ugliest in all of Europe.” He heard a distant crash from the library, allowing himself a single snort of amusement. “Unfortunately the house is full of them.” He gestured with his cup and indeed, nearly everywhere they looked was another borzoi, many of them with their eyes right on Light and the stranger. 

An inelegant snort left L at Red’s comments, his gaze darting around the room where the man indicated, a shiver going through him. “... Why are all the dogs staring at us?” _That’s creepy. Is it because the other five took a disliking to me?_ Something about the whole thing felt _off_ to him somehow.

_Because all of them heard me say I’d turn them from lapdogs to hellhounds if even one of them crossed me tonight._ Light ignored the question, smiling as he returned one of his own, “I was about to escape to the lawn, perhaps you’d like a breath of fresh air as well?” He needed no ‘fresh air,’ he didn’t even need to breathe, although he made a parody of it when humans were present. But he had a sneaking suspicion he might have landed on his vampire hunter, and needed to get him _alone_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see Light’s car, a modified 1925 Rolls Royce Phantom, here: https://www.leithcars.com/blogs/1421/uncategorized/1925-rolls-royce-phantom-coupe-better-bat-mobile/  
> The Countess’ "prized" borzoi dogs are here, if you haven’t seen them: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Borzoi


	2. First Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light manages to get L alone at the party, using all his tricks to find out the truth, but things don’t go exactly as planned. L and Light meet in the dream world, a consequence of the bond they now share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Telepathic conversations through the bond L and Light share will be italicized AND bolded.

L let out a slow breath, gaze darting around the ballroom again as he considered the stranger’s invitation to go outside. Even aside from the unnerving attention of the dogs, he felt he had most likely bungled his chance at getting any intel from anyone at this party. _Except maybe Red here._ “As long as there are no dogs outside, that sounds like a _wonderful_ idea.” He gestured at Red to lead the way out of the party, studying him openly, curiously. _Why are you being so nice to me when I just blundered my way into a mess?_

“No, they will not follow us outside.” Light cut his eyes to a group of the remaining dogs, who whimpered and slinked from the room, hair bristled. “A sad fact of their inbreeding is that they’ve become little more than ornamental and wouldn’t know what to do with the sight of a blade of grass or a tree.” He set his empty glass on a servant’s tray as he walked to the veranda, taking a full one as he passed tittering groups on his way to the expansive lawn beyond. 

L followed Red’s lead, snagging a full glass of champagne and falling into step beside him, stealing glances as he sipped. He sighed, deflating a little; he couldn’t help but wonder what his ulterior motive _was_ for bringing him out here, for wanting to talk to him in the first place. _Maybe he just likes the way I look._ That thought made him smile; it was a rarity, but if that _did_ turn out to be the case, he certainly wouldn’t be averse to indulging a little. _And from what I can see under that mask, he is incredibly attractive._

“Doesn’t matter if you come from an old family like mine or not, these parties are still completely insufferable. Still, it’s nice to get out for a drink and the music isn’t half bad.” Small paper lanterns providing dim light dotted the trees and the gravel paths, and the noise of the party faded behind them as they walked towards the gazebo by the pond. 

L glanced back up at the mansion, then down at his clothes and finally back to Red. “Yeah, I… am clearly not very good at social niceties.” He laughed softly, running his fingers through his hair and tousling the carefully combed hair back to its usual unruliness. _No point in trying to look all sophisticated now that I’ve been caught._ “I don’t get out to parties much, try to avoid them if I can, honestly.” 

Light took a gold cigarette case from his jacket pocket, flicking it open with one hand. The cigarettes were hand-rolled, long and thin, and more opium than tobacco. “Cigarette? I find one always soothes my nerves.” He could sense a new scent in the air now, and it was unmistakable-- attraction. He wasn’t incredibly surprised but it would make his mission of extracting information much easier.

At the sight of the cigarette case, a flicker of uncertainty went through L’s expression. _Fuck, I’ve been smoke-free for a month, don’t tempt me._

Light paused to set his drink on a statue and lit his own cigarette first, the exotic fragrance of spices and opium billowing in clouds behind them as they continued to walk. He held out the case to the man, giving him a disarming smile, “I’m Light, by the way. I don’t think I caught your name before the borzoi began their campaign of terror.”

That smile made L’s breath catch, though he tried to _not_ stare blatantly at Light’s mouth before looking away and murmuring sheepishly, “Ahh… heh. I never got around to giving it.” _His name is Light, huh? Interesting name._ With great effort, he lifted his gaze to Light’s. “I’m L. Nice to meet you.” L hesitated. _Fuck it. He’s being nice, and I COULD use a smoke._ He lifted it in his fingers, “Can I borrow your-” _._

“Mm, of course.” Light stepped into the gazebo and set his drink on the railing, flicking open his lighter under L’s cigarette. _Hopefully that will help cloud your mind, along with my magic._

“So if you don’t much like attending parties,” Light snapped his lighter shut and put it back in his coat pocket, “that only begs the question as to why you came.” He leaned up against one of the posts, nearly touching L’s shoulder, and focused the full power of his supernatural charm into his gaze and words. 

An unintentional giggle left L at the way Light immediately moved closer with his fishing questions, catching himself and clearing his throat as he set the champagne aside. _Maybe that’s enough of that._ Making a fool of himself in front of the Countess had been bad, but at least Light had been on his side, there. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself _now_. He took a drag on the cigarette as soon as it caught, his eyes widening at the exotic taste. _That is NOT nicotine. What’s in this?_ He blew the smoke upwards before glancing sidelong at Light, lounging casually against the rail of the gazebo. _Why did I come, indeed?_

Light smiled at the man’s nervousness, leaning closer to say softly, “Although I’m not sorry you chose to come.” He took a puff of his cigarette, politely blowing it into the wind and watching the smoke drift over the sparkling pond in front of them. A discreet glance around and he could tell they were completely alone and far out of earshot of the party guests, who seemed to prefer to stick close to where the free libations were. 

That soft voice in L’s ear sent a shiver through him, his eyes lidding heavily as he finally began to relax. _Coming out here with him was a good idea._ Talking with Light for a little while couldn’t hurt anything. “I, uh…” Licking his lips, L smiled, studying Light’s profile raptly. “I was looking for…” _Don’t say anything too suspicious. No-one can know who you really are._ “I don’t know, really. Something elusive.” _But I found you, and right now, you’re FAR more interesting than a vampire._

Light cocked an eyebrow, humming to himself at that ambiguous response. “How mysterious. I do love a good secret.” He fingered the soft silk of L’s tie, idly toying with it as he felt the opium deeply relaxing his body. It didn’t matter if he wasn’t human, certain things still affected him, although to a far lesser extent. “But couldn’t we all say the same? Nothing worth having comes easy.” 

L stared raptly at Light, barely able to focus on anything but Light’s words and that casual touch. Something uncomfortable was tugging at the back of his mind, but the things Light was saying were intoxicating. “That’s true,” he whispered, taking another drag. “The most _satisfying_ things I find are the hardest to earn.” 

Light’s fingers casually hooked into L’s tie, loosening it as he went on softly, “By the way, you really must give me the name of your tailor.” He could tell that L was trying to resist his charm magic, and that only excited him more. Usually people were spilling their guts at his first whispered words, but this man was fighting it, which meant that the secret was even more delicious. _And dangerous._

Light was _so_ close, L was having a difficult time breathing evenly. The more the man touched him, the more surreal everything felt to him. His head was swimming slightly from the champagne and hormones, and he let out a soft, shuddering breath as he closed his eyes briefly. That seemed to help steady him. “I don’t think my tailor is open for business,” he confessed with a sheepish laugh, opening his eyes again to meet Light’s as he took one more drag before stubbing the cigarette out and putting what was left in his coat pocket. _I’ll finish it later. This is too good._

“Oh, what a pity.” The knot loosened a little more, and Light stubbed out his cigarette behind L’s back and flicked it into the pond. He actually _was_ sorry to hear that there wasn’t a talented local tailor-- the last one he’d invited to the castle had met an unfortunate end after poking him with a pin. “Perhaps I only need to get to know you better and you’ll pass me their number.” The tie came loose and Light unraveled it, popping the first button at the man’s collar as he moved even closer, face to face. “I’d settle for _your_ number though.”

L’s gaze flickered back up to Light’s as the man moved in front of him, a low sound of want leaving him and his breath coming rapidly “Are you just using me to get to my tailor?” he asked in a breathless tease, eyes dancing with mischief. That uncomfortable feeling was rapidly being drowned out by hormones, and he laughed as he moved closer, voice a low purr. “Sure, though, you can have my number.” His gaze drifted down to Light’s chest, curious how difficult it would be to get him out of the exquisite outfit. 

Light met L’s eyes behind the mask, noting the dilated pupils as he popped a few more buttons on the man’s shirt. _Good, good, just listen to my voice and answer my questions_. “Ah, but will you still be here when I call it?” His fingers played at L’s neck as he went on in a seductive tone, “As soon as I saw you, I knew you weren’t from this boring little village. So tell me, L, where are you from?”

“Of course I’ll-” L cut himself off with a low whimper, tilting his head as Light touched him, his breath quickening and lips parting. “What gave it away?” His voice was breathless, laughing softly and an eager smile on his lips. “Was it the accent? Or have I let my Britishisms slip into the conversation again?” He _definitely_ wasn’t misreading the situation, lifting a hand wonderingly to trail down the lapel of Light’s jacket, undoing the buttons holding it closed. _God_ he wanted to kiss Light right now.

_British, ah._ Light smiled at the tidbit of information, leaning against L’s body as he unbuttoned his shirt completely. _So I was right, an outsider, and one fighting against me hard to protect what he’s really looking for._ In his mind, it was nearly a foregone conclusion that _this_ was his vampire hunter, but he needed to know for certain before making the kill. He didn’t want to risk killing out in the open unless he was completely sure.

“I don’t think there’s been enough conversation so far, but that’s not what either of us is interested in, is it?” Light wrapped his arms around L’s neck, smirking at the drunken look on the man’s face. He’d slipped on his golden knife-ring when L had been distracted, and it hovered just above the pulsing jugular at L’s neck. 

_Oh shit._ A low moan left L as he pressed his hands against Light’s stomach and into his jacket, wrapping his arms snugly around Light’s waist. He knew he must look a little love drunk right now, and while he’d had a couple of hookups before, he had never been _this_ attracted to anyone so quickly. This was… _this_ was another level _entirely_. 

Light leaned in to trail his lips against L’s jaw, salivating slightly but keeping his fangs in check for the right moment. He whispered seductively, “That _elusive_ thing you were looking for...it wasn’t pleasure, was it? Hmmm, because I could show you such pleasures as you’ve never known in your life.” He pressed his hips into L, hard at the thought of fucking a vampire killer and draining him to incoherence. “Enough to make your legs shake as you moan my name beneath me....I know secrets you could only dream of.” 

“ _Light,_ ” L whispered, tilting his head to give the man better access to those scorching lips dragging against his skin. His knees were going weak at the images that were going through his head, easily envisioning what Light was saying, and _wanting it_ with everything he had. Clutching at the back of Light’s shirt, L moaned at the feeling of Light’s hardness against him. 

Light raised his head with a sigh, as if only one thing was keeping him from showing L the wonders he’d described. He licked at L’s lips teasingly, “But if you cannot tell me what brought you here then I feel it would be _unfair_ to share that.” 

L’s eyes widened as Light retreated, and he licked his lips and pressed against Light, frantic to keep the man close. “You said you know secrets?” He didn’t need a response from Light, latching onto that comment like a lifeline. His voice was a hush as he clutched the other man, trailing his lips against Light’s jaw and ear. “Secrets are what I’m after. At least… what I came here for.” He pulled back, eyes shining as he held Light’s gaze. “Information. On something- on some _one_ I’ve been hunting.” He slid his fingers into Light’s hair, caressing it as he smiled excitedly. “Maybe you could help me find him.” 

Light’s eyes were wide and slightly glowing as his quarry _finally_ revealed their purpose, shining more than just from the reflected moonlight. He whispered, “Yes...I can help you,” focusing every bit of his energy on keeping L talking. He was so close, _so_ close to knowing exactly what _he’d_ come here tonight to learn. It was immensely gratifying to see the man’s resolve break, knowing now what L was-- a killer of his kind and one of the last true hunters. All those missing friends and letters without responses made sense now, and he nearly saw their faces in L’s eyes, their last moments before the stake was plunged in or the fire consumed undead flesh. _He’s resisted this charm before, successfully killed perhaps even powerful vampires._ This knowledge only made his ravenous hunger for the man’s blood more intense, his lip slightly curling up with the nearly overwhelming urge to plunge his fangs in and drink until he was sated. _How delicious he must taste…._ “Tell me who you’re looking for.”

L smiled widely, thinking dreamily, _His eyes are so beautiful_ … He had _meant_ to hold the last bit back, but unbidden, he found himself blurting out in an excited whisper, “The Prince of Wallachia. I was-” He abruptly shut his mouth, face red as he laughed, looking down in embarrassment. “But that’s… not important right now.”

The smile that slowly spread across Light’s face was genuine but likely to be misinterpreted. _Oh, you’ve found him already._ He ground their hips together as he pressed L against the side of the gazebo, his knife-ring making the barest of nicks against the man’s neck to mark where to bite. The blade was so sharp it wouldn’t even be felt, but Light needed a taste right away, couldn’t stand it a moment longer as he dragged his tongue up the tiny trickle of blood running from the cut. 

A pleased, high pitched yelp left L as his back hit the post, segueing into a moan at the way that Light was pressing against him. Squirming, he clenched his fingers into Light’s hair to hold the man’s mouth against his neck, his other hand busily yanking at the back of Light’s shirt in an effort to get his hand down the back of those tight pants.

The taste of L’s blood made Light moan loudly, _obscenely_ and he lifted his head to yank L’s back, fully exposing his neck and about to dive in---

“Oh, there you are!!” A chipper, slightly drunken voice emerged from the shadows. “Red jacket...heh…”

Light snarled softly at the sound of footsteps on the gazebo. _NO!!!!_ He stepped back from L immediately, assuming a completely placid expression and patting his jacket as if looking for his cigarettes. His mind was full of curses that would make the most hardened sailor blush, and all his effort into charming L had vaporized in an instant. The taste of L’s blood had stained his mind, and it was all he could do not to take the both of them down right now-- but that would surely cause a fuss, and his safety was more important than even the best meal he may ever have.

The sound of another voice went through L like a gunshot, and he sagged weakly against the gazebo railing, suddenly dizzy and _extremely_ disoriented. He raised a shaky hand to rub at his neck, wincing. _Ow… that hurt._ The pain brought his awareness back, though, all the uncomfortable little feelings that had been buried or pushed aside now blaring in his head like police sirens, telling him that something was _very very wrong_. _Fuck. FUCK. What have I done?_

One of the Countess’ suitors, Adrian, stumbled closer, only now getting a good look at who Light was with. “I’ve been * _hiccup_ *...I mean the Countess sent me to fetch you, your Highness.”

L stared after Light, every instinct on full alert now even through the haze of intoxication, and he stiffened as soon as the words ‘ _Your Highness_ ’ split the air. _Noooo, no no no, it can’t be him, don’t let it be HIM._

“Is that so?” Light sighed, staring daggers at Adrian. Testily, “Kindly tell her I’ll rejoin the party shortly.”

“Uh…” Adrian swayed and looked back towards the mansion. “I was supposed to bring you back myself, actually. There’s this famous musician wants to meet the Prince of Wallachia, some kinda prodigy-- you said you * _hiccup_ * liked music so--”

_Fuck. FUCK._ A pained whine started in L’s throat, and he scrambled up immediately, stumbling away from the pair and making a mad dash towards the mansion, uncaring of how foolish or cowardly he might look. The longer he stayed, the more likely he would become just another meal for the vampire. _I almost DID. Damn it, I didn’t even feel his magic._

Light could only watch, eyes narrowed, as L slipped from his grasp. _Run away, but I will find you. I have your taste, your blood._ It was still fresh on his tongue, and he savored it one last time before turning his gaze to the clueless Adrian. 

“Huh! What an odd fellow, rushing off like that.” Adrian looked after L’s rapidly disappearing form, then back to Light. “Wonder what the problem was?”

“Not a music fan.” Light sighed, fixing his shirt and jacket discreetly. He was wavering between following after L in his bat form or partaking of this meager offering set before him, but he decided on the latter. He wouldn’t deny himself the thrill of chasing a vampire hunter properly, and was nearly glad that his foolhardiness _had_ been interrupted. What a shame if the amusement of his own hunt had ended so soon and so easy-- no, it was better this way. _Now there’s a challenge._

“Adrian, was it? Come closer.” Light smiled and focused his charm magic again, mentally laughing at how easy it was to compel such a weak-minded individual. _I feel like taking in the view with my meal._

Adrian grinned, stumbling forward in a stupor. Only the faintest gasp crossed his lips as Light grabbed him by the throat and slowly, carefully laid his head down on the edge of the gazebo railing. He was paralyzed, not by fear but by powerful magic, and he could only silently gaze out onto the silver rippling pond as he felt fangs sink into his throat and suck him dry.

\----

L stopped only long enough to demand his vehicle from the valet, ignoring the scandalized stares he was getting at his disheveled state. When it showed up, he didn’t even bother with his seat belt, yanking off the mask and tossing it on the seat before slamming his foot down on the gas pedal and tearing off the property like a mad man. “Fuck, _fuck, FUCK_ , I am such a fucking _idiot_ ,” he ranted at the steering wheel, glancing up at the rearview mirror to make sure he wasn’t being followed. Though, he wasn’t sure if Light-- _if that even IS your name_ \-- even _needed_ to follow him.

_He almost HAD me. If that guy hadn’t arrived when he did…_ Another thought occurred to L, dread settling in his stomach. He hurriedly swiped his fingers against his neck where the vampire had licked him, turning on the overhead light and glancing down briefly to see a faint streak of red. _I’m bleeding? No…_ He swore softly under his breath and pulled over to the side of the road, resting his head against the steering wheel and closing his eyes, letting the tears come. He didn’t know the full extent of a primordial vampire’s powers, there hadn’t been _many_ left when he became a vampire hunter, but what little he _did_ know said that once an ancient vampire had a taste of a human’s blood, there was some kind of bond between them. _Does this mean he can find me now? Does it go both ways, or can he control me? What does this mean?_ Watari might know, and he might not, but either way, L knew that he couldn’t tell the old man what had happened. _Have I failed?_

\---

Adrian’s body ended up at the bottom of the Countess’ pond, and Light ended up back at his castle, full but unsatisfied as he slipped back into his coffin. Perhaps ‘unsatisfied’ wasn’t the right way to describe it-- he was full of yearning and anticipation for his ultimate meal, his greatest triumph as what very well may be the oldest vampire living. _L Lawliet, English vampire hunter from a young age._ L’s blood told him secrets, connected them across the few short miles that separated them. The meal and his success were enough to still his latent rage that he _had_ come home smelling of those damned borzoi. _No matter, I’ll settle with the Countess later._

He closed his eyes and settled into the plush coffin, dawn was still an hour away but he was already quite peaked. The effort of constantly using his charm spell tonight and the languorous feeling of fullness of having _gorged_ himself in frustration made his eyes droop. But while vampires did dream, it was not as humans did, without control. Dreams were the places where powerful vampires could walk in the sun again, enjoy food and wine again, feel the warmth of a lover’s body, or fulfill any wish that their reality denied them. _And now that I have your bond, your blood, you can feel it too_. He smiled as he closed the lid, intending to send to L the kind of filthy, erotic dreams that only someone who’d lived for four centuries could think up. 

\-----

L made it back from the masquerade ball without incident and crept back into the hotel room with a little over an hour to go until sunrise, scrubbing his face with cold water before tossing the nice clothes in a heap beside his bed. _What am I going to do?_ He pulled the covers over his head miserably, curling up on his side as he tried to still the thoughts swirling in his head. But, it was almost impossible to get those sensual feelings from the evening, from his time with _Light_ , to go _away_. _I actually thought for a moment that I had found somebody who might like me. What a joke that it turned out to be the vampire I’m hunting. I am such a fool, how could I walk right into his grasp? He must have smelled me coming a mile away._

By the time fifteen minutes of the same circular thought processes had passed, L was fed up, getting up and going to his bag for his stash of sleeping pills. He tried not to take them regularly, but he was _never_ going to get to sleep tonight, otherwise. Downing two, he got back into bed and sighed, trying to relax.

\----

“...L Lawliet….” Light smiled in his coffin, whispering the name on his lips as he dreamed. His consciousness faded readily into that misty plane, until he could see, _be_ with L’s dreaming mind. 

It wasn’t clear _when_ it happened, but sometime between one breath and the next, L opened his eyes to find himself in a place he didn’t know, sitting in front of a fireplace and wearing that nice suit again. He glanced down at himself in bewilderment, and then around the room, trying to figure out what the hell was happening. “.... H-hello? Who’s there?”

Light stayed in the shadows of the room for a moment, drinking up the frightened bewilderment of the man’s expression, before stepping forward into plain view.

“Did you think you could run from me?” He took slow steps forward towards L, not needing to use any magic or charm other than the magic that brought them to this dream world. He was already controlling the narrative, the script, and while L had free will to speak and act, to an extent, there was no changing what the vampire willed would happen. He didn’t need to hide his true appearance either-- golden slitted eyes and long flowing hair, skin that glowed as moonlight. “Did you think it would be that easy?” 

L’s first instinct when he heard Light’s voice was to _run_ , to _get away_ by any means necessary, but to his horror, he found that every time he tried to get up from the chair, his body wouldn’t obey. He watched with wide eyes as Light walked closer, his body reacting almost instinctively to the beautiful and terrifying being before him. “I was afraid you would follow,” he said in a hush. _He has the same hair and eyes as HER. FUCK. He’s another primordial. But he’s far more powerful than she was._

Light walked to the chair and slid into L’s lap, kneeling to straddle him and stroking his fingers through the man’s hair. “I _tasted_ you, and now you can never escape me. Not unless I wish you to.” He laughed musically, tilting his head to smile at L, fangs lengthened and bared. “And I _don’t_.” 

Licking his lips nervously, L pleaded softly, “Don’t _touch_ me.” Light didn’t listen, and a soft whimper left him at the feeling of weight in his lap, fingers in his hair, warmth and arousal thrumming through his body at that voice. 

Light nearly sent L back at those words, ending it all. Pleading was something he’d heard plenty of and none of it had worked-- shouldn’t L know that if he was a vampire hunter? He rolled his eyes, flatly stating, with a flick of his wrist. “I’m not touching you. You are nowhere. This is only a dream. My dream. None of this is really happening.” It was a half-truth, L would feel it now but only remember bits and pieces later. The important bits and pieces. 

L stared at Light warily, disturbed by the revelation that he was apparently in Light’s dream. Watari had never mentioned any _dream world_ in all of his lectures and lessons. It was entirely possible that there were things Watari had held back… or that this was knowledge that had been lost as the vampires were hunted down. He averted his eyes, surprised by the slight pang of regret going through him at the flat tone. It seemed like he had upset the vampire, and though he normally _would_ be gloating over it… 

“I can’t kill you in the dream world, although as it seems you didn’t know that perhaps I should have let you believe it.” Light could see that even in this advanced age, knowledge of vampires was still limited, a relief in a sense. But slightly more troubling was that the world’s preeminent vampire hunter (which he now knew L believed himself truthfully to be), did not have knowledge of the dream world. _His dealings with ancient vampires have been limited, suggesting...they may be all gone. All but me?_

_He… didn’t have to tell me any of that._ “Thank you for telling me,” L said softly, looking back up at Light and once again struck by how eerily beautiful the vampire looked in this dream state. His fingers tightened involuntarily on the arms of the chair, itching to touch. _NO! He’s a VAMPIRE, you shouldn’t still want him._ “ _Please_. What do you want with me?”

Innocently, “I thought you were looking for me?” Light wished he could _smell_ L right now, but that wasn’t available to him here. That heady scent of L’s fear and arousal at the party had clouded his mind nearly as much as his charm magic had befuddled L’s. “You went to all that trouble of dragging yourself to the party and then so _rudely_ ran away.” He traced a long fingernail down L’s cheek and neck, down the place where he’d had that one small taste. “Just when things were starting to get interesting.”

A soft sound left L at the intent behind those words, shivering at the light, almost ticklish feel of that fingernail trailing over his skin. “You were trying to make a _meal_ out of me,” he breathed, shifting under Light and finding himself unconsciously leaning into that touch, fingers tightening on the vampire’s hips. “ _I_ would hardly call that _interesting._ ” _No, but you REALLY liked what he was doing before he tried to eat you_ , a tiny voice piped up in the back of his head, a thought he couldn’t really dispute, even if he tried to shove it away.

Light smiled and sent back into L’s mind, **_‘I know you liked it. Even if I hadn’t used charm magic you would have been putty for me.’_ ** The magic had gotten Light past L’s barriers of secrecy but that was altogether separate from the attraction they’d shared. _‘_ Now was as good a time as any to test their nascent blood bond, to let L know that Light could read his more emotional and powerful thoughts. That bond is what allowed Light to bring L’s consciousness to this shared fantasy and live in it together, briefly, for the span of a long night’s rest. **_‘And to be fair about the whole eating you thing, you WERE there to find out how to kill ME. So don’t get so high and mighty because I bested you.’_ **

L’s eyes widened until they nearly looked like saucers in his face, shocked to hear Light’s voice in his head. “You can… read my thoughts?!” he whispered, face flushing guiltily at the call out. _Hopefully only in the dream._ He was going to have to be more careful. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the revelation that his attraction to Light was all him, though; he had been hoping to write that off as being under Light’s spell, but if they were _real_? That was going to be a problem.

Light smiled cryptically, declining to answer the question. He could sense L’s hope that the power was limited to dreams; he wouldn’t dash that hope quite yet. It would be more interesting for L to find that out on his own. “In any event,” Light sighed and drew his hand away, looking back down at L intently. “I made you a promise.” His gaze fell on L’s clothes and he ripped at the shirt and jacket with his long claws, throwing the scraps aside and smoothing his hand over L’s skin.

The loss of Light’s touch drew an unintentional whine from L, heat flaring in his cheeks as he stared up at the vampire with wide eyes. A loud moan ripped from him a moment later, lust spiking through his body as he felt those claws slicing through his clothes like they were made of paper. He couldn’t make his body do anything more than writhe underneath Light’s, his hands reaching out to grasp at Light’s hips as he panted dazedly up at him. _Please, don’t do this._

  
**_‘I’m not doing anything, remember?’_ ** Light took L’s hands and moved them from his hips to his exposed chest, forcing L to touch him. “I promised that if you told me what you were _really_ after, I’d show you wonders…” He rocked in L’s lap, dragging L’s hands down his skin. “And my kind must _always_ keep their promises.”


	3. Vampire's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After L and Light’s encounter in the dream world, L is plagued by intrusive (although not wholly unwanted) thoughts across their bond. The sleep disruption however, he could do without, and proposes a temporary truce to the vampire.

L stopped breathing _completely_ for a moment at the feel of Light’s skin under his fingertips. It was soft and cool, _intoxicating_ , and the way Light was rocking in his lap was sending more tendrils of lust through his body. “ _Ohhhh_ fuck,” he moaned in a low voice, stroking his fingers along the vampire’s stomach and then around to the small of Light’s back. It felt _incredible_ , being touched like this, _wanted_. 

Light leaned closer to kiss L’s cheek, sliding his lips to the man’s ear and biting until he drew a little blood. No blood in this dream world would sustain or nourish him, but he remembered that exquisite _taste_ and could imagine having more, imagine gorging himself to drunkenness on it. 

“Light-” L’s voice cut off with an abrupt hiss of pleasure, arching into the vampire’s bite. _Fuck, it’s been so long,_ he thought, arms tightening around Light’s waist to hold him there _,_ his head falling back and tilting to the side to encourage that mouth.

Light’s fangs pierced deeper as he felt L’s body respond, not with fear and disgust but with surprising desire. **‘And how long has it been, L Lawliet, since someone touched you?’** His hand moved between L’s legs and squeezed, and he kept up his gentle suckling at the man’s ear as his claws sliced through L’s pants from the waist to the groin with surgical precision. The fabric fell away, and Light’s fingers teased over the erection beneath it, a whisper-soft touch. 

Another low moan left L at the vampire’s touch, bucking slightly into Light’s hand as he stuttered out, “F-five years, _fuck_ , Light!” He could barely even think, caught up in the erotic high of having his clothes shredded and ripped right off of him, and he could feel Light’s excitement as the vampire stroked him.

Light groaned softly at the trickle of blood blooming on his tongue, but it was only the echo of that taste, and hollow. Still, he _remembered_ and that was more than enough to excite him. “Five years...but a blink of time.”

L’s fingers stroked Light’s back, dipping under the waistband of Light’s pants as he gasped, squirming from the stimulation. _Please, I need more!_

**_‘You can have more, you can have it all…’_** Only here in this safe world though, the real world would be much more dangerous to L. Light’s eyes flicked down to L’s erection, stroking it with barely any pressure as he whispered, “And it’s been well over a century since anyone touched me.” It was probably closer to 150 years but he hadn’t kept count. Light was intimately acquainted with the lust for blood, but the lust for sexual pleasure was much rarer and ultimately short-lived. Thralls disgusted him and primordial vampires had always been an incredible rarity. _And are often completely insufferable._ Humans couldn’t withstand him, never lasting past the first teasing touch before he got bored and drained them. So this was _quite_ new. 

That admission surprised L a bit, even through his daze - for a being that hadn’t been touched by anyone else for over a century, Light was certainly _quite_ skilled at seduction. “Really?” _What makes ME so special?_

A small moan escaped Light’s lips as he lapped the cut again, and he whispered, “You must leave this village and give up this chase, because I _will_ kill you.” He had no answers to the questions in L’s mind.

L’s eyes popped open in shock, his gaze canting to the side. All he could see was silvery hair, and maybe a sliver of Light’s face, that lapping tongue still sending little shivers of pleasure through him. _Why is he warning me off? If he wants to kill me so bad, why isn’t he compelling me to tell him where I am or something?_

Light wasn’t exactly sure why he was warning L away; that was a first in _all_ his life, especially for prey he desired so badly. But there was another, different attraction Light felt which was _also_ new. An attraction to more than just the blood and vitality of a being. That small, real taste of L’s blood in the gazebo had contained such intriguing multitudes, and Light knew there was no hope of knowing this man without killing him. The world would be poorer for L’s absence though, even if he was Light’s mortal enemy. If L heeded Light’s warning and fled, then Light could not keep the promise that bound him-- but here, in this dream, he could fulfill his word.

“I _can’t_ do that,” L whispered, rolling his hips up against Light to get more of that exquisite feeling, even though he _knew_ he should be trying to resist the temptation. He wasn’t sure if he just _wasn’t_ trying, or if he was somehow _unable_ to resist Light’s allure. But even aside from how attracted he was to the vampire, whether that was just Light’s magic or not, he had fucked up. And though he wasn’t sure that he _could_ kill Light, if he even still wanted to, he _did_ want to find out more about the vampire. _No, I can’t leave. Not yet. He knows secrets no-one else knows, he said so himself. I need to find out, even if just for myself._ Another hiss of pleasure left him, and his fingers dug into Light’s back a little as he said quietly, firmly, “I’m _not_ leaving, Light.”

**_‘WHAT?’_** Light grabbed L’s erection and pulled back from his ear with an angry hiss, fangs bared and lips tinged with L’s blood. How _dare_ this human refuse to heed his warning? Snarling, “Why must you be so difficult?!” He leaned right into L’s face, fangs dripping and eyes glowing brightly with his bloodlust. “Don’t you think I’m _aching_ to drain the last drop from your body?!”

L writhed in Light’s grip, fingers clenching against the vampire’s skin and eyes nearly rolling back in his head as he whined, breathing raggedly and trying desperately _not_ to shoot between Light’s fingers. _FUCK_ , he thought, staring dazedly as Light got right into his face. His emotions were so tangled up right then that it was difficult to tell if the threats were more _terrifying_ or _turn-on_ … but as his gaze strayed to Light’s mouth, he couldn’t help but moan at the sight of _his own blood_ dripping from Light’s fangs.

“If you are so _intent_ on meeting your doom, then I’ll give you a little preview as to what lies in store if you stay.” Light’s jaws opened wide and latched onto L’s neck as he suddenly wrapped his arms and legs around the man’s body, enormous bat wings bursting from his back. He moaned loudly as L’s lifeblood began to flow into his mouth, flooding it until it was more than he could swallow and trailed down his lips and face. 

Even if L had _known_ what to say to that angry snarl, he wouldn’t have been able to respond before he was crying out again, completely engulfed in Light’s embrace and a sharp, hot pain shooting through his entire body. He was _drowning_ in sensation, alternate waves of heat and cold radiating through him as he tried desperately to hold onto something.

Without stopping his onslaught, Light flapped like the wind to his coffin across the bedroom and climbed inside with L still in his arms. **_‘Is this what you want? Do you seek death at my hands?!’_ **

“N-no!” The full-body shudder that ripped through L’s body and the flush on his skin as he panted betrayed the lie.

Light sucked slower as the remaining rags of L’s pants were torn away, wishing to draw this feast out as long as he could so L would understand, and to fulfill his own promise made in that gazebo. Despite only being a dream, Light was still beside himself, frantic and animalistic as he finally wrenched his crimson mouth away and flung L’s legs over either side of the coffin. Light’s own clothes merely disappeared and he lowered himself onto L, pressing their bodies together as he kissed the man deeply.

As the last bit of clothing was torn away, L finally managed to weakly clutch at Light’s shoulders, shaking in anticipation as that lithe, beautiful body pressed down against his. _Fuck- FUCK, no-one has ever kissed me like THIS._ Weak as he was, it was easily enough to bring tears to his eyes.

Light purred at the feeling of arms embracing him, drawing him in. **_‘No one will ever kiss you like this again. No one will ever make you feel this.’_** It was bittersweet being unable to tell whether L truly meant it or was merely following the script of his dream and incapable of fighting him. _That’s not the point. I have to show him_. **_‘Just leave. If I see you again I won’t be able to stop myself.’_** The kiss deepened, Light’s fangs nicking L’s tongue as he sucked at it, the coppery taste pulling a stifled whine from the vampire’s mouth.

Light’s declaration, silent or not, sent a pang through L’s chest, vaguely aware of tears continuing to streak down his cheeks at the utter gravity behind it. A desperate, muffled moan left him at the taste of blood filling his mouth and he slid his arms around Light’s neck. _I don’t WANT to leave._ He wanted to wrap his legs around the vampire, as well, but he felt so _weak_ , he could barely move. It was all he could do to just hang on, to kiss the vampire back with everything he had left and hope that was enough.

**_‘Or join me. I’m so lonely...and it’s your fault…’_** Light relaxed his mind and slowly, gradually let L’s consciousness in. Similar to how he’d invaded L’s mind, the human now had free reign to play in the consciousness of an immortal, to momentarily understand both the triumph over death and the heavy price exacted for the privilege. If one human lifetime of experiences and emotions and knowledge was the base of the mountain, L could climb the peak and see it from Light’s point of view.

L shuddered in Light’s grasp, a breathless cry of shock going through him as, all at once, his strength returned and his mind expanded, _flooded_ with knowledge and images he couldn’t even _begin_ to understand at the moment beyond realizing that they _weren’t his_. Much more clear were the emotions running through him - the insatiable, bone-deep hunger, the long stretches of bitter loneliness and _crushing_ boredom of centuries without true companionship. Even more curious was the bright, fluttering thread twining between them - _attraction_ , real and _strong_. His eyes shot open wide at that. _Wait!_ L reached up to stroke trembling fingers down Light’s cheek, whining into the vampire’s mouth, hips undulating against him. _It’s not just ME? He wants me to JOIN him?_

_‘_ ** _Such conflicting emotions. Why won’t you just leave?’_** Light broke the kiss, a momentary expression of sorrow passing over his features. He could only interpret L’s stubbornness as the resolve to end him, too distracted to probe L’s mind deeply. But what had he expected from a vampire hunter? No better than the poachers in his woods that invaded the magic of that place with their rifles, killing what they do not understand. 

L looked up at Light, shivering at the dark cloud that momentarily blanketed Light’s mind. _I’m NOT some mere poacher. How do I make him see that I’m more than that?_ “I don’t want to leave,” he repeated in a whisper, fingers tightening on Light’s shoulders.

**_‘Then you truly have a death wish.’_** Light positioned himself between L’s legs, speaking in a hush, “But here you’ll feel no pain, I forbid it.” _It doesn’t matter. I’ll have him like this…or I’ll have him in the end._

L’s breath caught, another shiver going through him as Light shifted above him, and he glanced down between them before looking back up at Light, his lips trembling. “Yes, _please_.” 

Light gripped the sides of the coffin and pressed into L, staring down at the man as his bloodied lips parted to reveal his fangs. He shuddered and read L’s need, instinctively knowing exactly where to aim for, exactly how he preferred it. L’s blood had already taught him. 

A low moan left L as Light began to push inside of him, his gaze locked on Light’s face. The sight of those fangs sent the most intense flare of desire through him that he had ever _felt_ , and he was shuddering now, wrapping his legs around Light’s waist and sliding his arms around Light’s shoulders.

Light smiled before sliding in further, “So you like it rough…” He pressed in completely, leaning down to kiss and bite at L’s lips as he slowly fucked the man, teasing him before giving him the rhythm he wanted. 

L’s fingers stroked through Light’s long, silky hair as he moaned into the kiss with a wanton, “ _Yes!_ ” _Always DID like it rough._

Light gasped as long-forgotten pleasure coursed through his body, making him feel alive again, _warm_ again. It was as good--no, far better-- than any meal he’d had, but he wouldn’t deny himself that either. He pressed his mouth against the wound at L’s neck, lapping at the jugular as he slammed in harder, and feeling each throbbing heartbeat pumping L’s lifeblood beneath his tongue. He quickened his pace, murmuring, “You won’t forget this L Lawliet, not tonight, not tomorrow, not _ever_.” 

L couldn’t have said anything if he tried, too consumed by the rough treatment and how _amazing_ it felt to speak. _You mean to be my last, don’t you? My last lover, the last face I see before…_ He couldn’t finish the thought, instead moving against Light’s body as if by instinct, pressing back against those pounding thrusts, twisting his fingers in Light’s hair to keep the vampire’s mouth against his neck and keeping up a steady stream of increasingly incoherent moans. Now he _knew_ he could pull away if he wanted to, at least to an extent, he had every intention of staying in Light’s arms to experience these wonderful feelings.

“If you don’t leave…” Light couldn’t finish the sentence before he’d already latched onto L’s neck again, drinking deeply without inhibition, wings splayed out behind him. His hand moved between them and grasped L’s cock, stroking it as he sank his fangs in deeper still. Even in this dream, the more he drank, the more intoxicated and alive he felt-- nearly human, or what he remembered of it. _Although when he wakes up, this will only be a dim memory._

The feeling of fangs sinking into L’s neck once more didn’t hurt this time, it felt warm, felt _so_ good. He cried out weakly, using the strength he could feel fading again to keep his hold on Light’s body as tight as possible. _Don’t let me go, please_ , he wanted to say, eyes slitting as his orgasm pulsed sluggishly through his dying body. _NO, no no no, WAIT! I don’t want to…_

As L’s body began to go limp in his arms, Light finally climaxed with an inhuman noise that shook the room, collapsing onto the human’s body. His wings drooped over the sides of the coffin as he shivered against L’s body, pulling his sticky hand away with a wistful smile. _Hope that was good._ He licked at the last dribbles of blood, sighing at the coolness of the man’s body now, the glassy eyes indicating this dream was well and truly finished. _Now he knows_.

He climbed out of the coffin and stood beside it, gazing down at L’s pale, fragile form. Light felt sorrow again, even though he knew this wasn’t real, that L would wake up and go about his life tomorrow, but perhaps he’d recall enough. But as he closed the coffin and whispered, ‘ _good night,_ ’ Light knew that L had also meant what he’d said-- he wasn’t leaving.

\----

“- to _die_ ,” L moaned, jerking awake with a shock. _What…_ The weakness he’d felt near the end of the dream was still present, rendering him barely able to move, and then only enough to pull the blanket off his face, gasping for air in the dim room. The air felt too thin, his skin too tight and hot. _I died in the dream, didn’t I?_ A low sound left him, though he wasn’t sure if it was more terrified or turned _on._ As he shifted sluggishly, his head pounding, he could feel his boxers clinging uncomfortably, and heat bloomed in his cheeks as he realized that he must have come in his sleep. _Shit._ He dimly heard the door open, and he nearly cried in relief. _Watari. Thank fuck I don’t have to move right now._

“Watari,” he croaked, voice raspy as he turned his head towards the door. “Watari, please get me some water. _Please._ ” The first things to filter back in were the images, the physical sensations, and he murmured a soft ‘ _thank you_ ’ as a glass of water was shoved in his hand, drinking greedily. _Fuck, SO thirsty._ Once he had drunk his fill, though, he found himself recalling _not_ the erotic images, but rather… certain sentiments. _Light… warned me off._ His heart was hammering in his chest as he remembered the threats Light had directed at him… but what stuck with him _more_ were the emotions he had felt from the vampire’s mind. Emotions that were deeper, _richer_ than anything he had ever felt in his life. And the desperation Light had felt when issuing that ultimatum. _Leave… or die._ He took a deep shuddering breath, fingers tracing his mouth at the memory of those kisses, eyes squeezing shut on confused tears. _Or join him. Did he really ask me to… Why would he DO that?_

\---three days later, Castle Wallachia---

Light wandered through his castle restlessly, picking at the threads of ancient tapestries or quietly berating the oil paintings of his ancestors that lined many of the halls. It had been three days since he’d issued L that warning, and every night he still heard that the vampire hunter remained in the village, holed up like a recluse, but still here. It was frustrating, _infuriating_ , and the entire situation wasn’t helped one bit by his waning resolve to keep denying his own obsession with the man. He stopped in front of a painting of his great-great-great-grandfather Vlad, sighing as he gazed at the severe expression on the man’s face. “Look what I’ve come to, hmm? Pacing and pining like a schoolgirl, hmph.” If the old vampire had still been undead, he would have leaped from his coffin and thrown Light face-first into the solarium. _And I’d probably deserve it._

He slumped into an armchair by the fire, ringing a small bronze bell to signal one of the thralls to bring him a meal. No matter how many humans he’d drained in the last few days, it was all tasteless compared to the blood he yearned for. A thrall handed him a crystal chalice nearly filled to the brim, but he only took one sip before setting it aside with a frown. He snapped, “This blood is old. Stale. Haven’t I given you all leave to hunt the village at your pleasure?” Of course, there was one person that he’d made off-limits to his horde. “Why can’t you bring me something _fresh_?” Old dead blood was worthless to vampires, could even be harmful.

The thrall quivered at Light’s displeasure, but answered, “Highness, that kill was made just a moment ago.”

Light looked at the cup again, dipping a finger in it to taste it once more. _He’s right, it’s fresh. It’s just not the taste seared into my mind_. He waved the thrall away, both eager and loathing to be left alone again with his thoughts. _How did I become so miserable?_ He’d filled the castle with company and couldn’t stand the sight of them, the blood had no flavor, his friends had all either been killed or disappeared while he’d slept, and this enormous home felt more like a coffin than his actual coffin did. There was still one amusement left to him, although it wasn’t a healthy one and only further fed the fires of his obsession. He’d randomly send filthy thoughts or questions to L across their blood bond-- not only in the man’s dreams, but in his waking hours. The response he got from that always cheered him up greatly, although L had not yet realized the bond worked both ways (with some concentration on his end).

\---Epoch Hotel---

Hell. L was in _hell_. Not literally, of course, but that hardly seemed to matter when he had barely left the hotel room, had been wholly unable to concentrate on anything but _Light_ for three days straight. Watari had remarked to him that morning that he had lost weight, and it was probably true. His sleep the last three nights had been plagued with dreams from Light, which, while _quite_ enjoyable, did not allow him to get _any_ rest whatsoever _. Last night’s dream was particularly hot, actually. If I wasn’t afraid he’d EAT ME, I might actually invite him over._ And though not _every_ suggestive thought Light sent to him resulted in a wank session, the thoughts were filthy and intrusive enough that they disrupted whatever he happened to be doing at the time, which he had found out to his utter humiliation the first day after the party. The mayor had _not_ been pleased to get his car back with a damaged fender, and there was _no_ way L could explain the reason he’d accidentally driven into a ditch. Aside from that, he had been spending every moment (when _not_ plagued by his own private porn provider) poring over the books the mayor had supplied him with… and forgetting to eat unless Watari put food right in front of his face.

Now, three days after the fateful party, L sat in the hotel room with the blinds pulled shut, picking glumly at a half-eaten banana that was swimming in melted ice cream, his chin in his hand as he debated between another glass of water and some much-needed _caffeine_. _I am SO bloody tired_ , he thought, laying his head down on the desk and closing his eyes, sighing. It may have been early evening still, but he desperately wanted to fall asleep right there. Perhaps a nap would go unmolested…

Across town and the forest beyond, Light swirled his finger in his cup, smiling into the fire as he sent a dirty little thought across their bond. **_‘Looking forward to seeing me tonight? I thought I might fly you up to church belfry in the town square and fuck you against the bell.’_ **

L sat bolt upright, a stricken look on his face as he clutched at the edges of the desk, biting his lip _hard_ to stifle any noise that might escape at that tantalizing mental image. “ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered, lust making him squirm in his seat before his expression melted into one of pure frustration. Huffing out a harsh breath, he crossed his arms and glared off in the direction of the castle as he thought viciously back at the vampire, **‘** **_I haven’t had a moment’s peace since the bloody party, and you have me staining my sheets every night like a goddamned TEENAGER. Let me SLEEP._ ** **’** “Like you’ll even hear that, you bloody tease,” he muttered, rising with the ruined dessert and stalking to the kitchen, flinging the dish into the sink with a loud clatter.

Light giggled as his finger stilled in the cup, L’s deliciously frustrated thoughts piercing his mind like an arrow. He immediately thought back, **_‘If the party had been a little more bloody, you might just have had peace for all eternity.’_** He was surprised and impressed that L had managed to navigate this supernatural line of communication so quickly, but then he knew that the hunter had to be brilliant and resourceful to have stayed alive in his profession for so long. **‘** ** _But I’m so flattered you’ve been thinking about me. Shall I send you some new sheets, love?’_**

L froze in front of the sink, swallowing hard as he let that statement sink in. _Shit._ Shakily, he opened the fridge and pulled out the last soda before going to sit cross-legged on his bed. _I can’t believe that… worked. How did I do that? Can he hear THIS, too?_ Those idly musing thoughts didn’t seem to garner a response, and he sighed, frowning hard at the cheeky question. **_‘Love? Really?’_** Popping the tab on his soda, he took a gulp and scrubbed his hand over his face. He had been frustrated and completely focused on sending that thought before, maybe that was the key? **_‘You’ve made it absolutely impossible to think about anything BUT you, sending me those dreams every night, and then filthy little comments and suggestions at all hours of the day. New sheets would be the LEAST you could do.’_** “Not that I don’t like it, but damn,” he mumbled.

Light smiled as he pulled a pen from his coat and jotted down a note for his thralls to purchase a new set of silk sheets in town and have them delivered to L’s hotel. He was careful to describe the exact shade of dark azure in the note, as he wanted it to match the tie L had worn at the party. **_‘Excuse me for being so informal, Mr. Lawliet. Although we have been so intimate lately.’_ **

He rang the little bell on the tables and handed off the order to the thrall who peeked around the corner. “Come on, I’m not going to snap at you again.” It was clear that Light was in a much better mood now, and the thrall rushed forward. “Take this to Stearns and Pekins in the main square and have the order sent to a Mr. L Lawliet staying on the 3rd floor of the Epoch Hotel. _Right away_.” The thrall nodded and dashed towards the front door-- the sun had set so it was safe, but most stores would be closing in an hour or two.

L made a face and mumbled, “ _Ugh_ , I don’t like _Mr. Lawliet_ , either.” The thought of hearing Light call him ‘love’ sent a little thrill through him, which only cemented his need to _not_ hear it. _I can’t go thinking this is something it’s not. Remember he wants to kill you._ Still… no-one had ever been so… _familiar_ with him before, and it just drove home how much he liked the intrusive dreams… and made him think once again of a sorrow-filled voice in his head asking him to ‘join me’. _Did he mean that? Is he really so lonely he would pester me at all hours of the day?_ **_‘Why me?’_ **

Light heard his Rolls Royce start up and the purr of the engine slowly fade away. _‘_ **_You mean past the fact you seek to destroy me?’_ ** He turned back to his cup, picking it up and walking out onto a stone balcony off the library to drink in the moonlight. _‘_ **_You interest me. And that is a very rare thing for a human to do.’_ **

L sat up straight, eyes going wide in surprise and licking his lips. _Is he… telling me the truth?_ He took another long drink of soda, trying to decide the best course of action here. He wondered if Light really didn’t know that L remembered quite a bit of that first dream. All of the things Light had said or thought that he may not have even _meant_ to say. L had worked out _that_ much, despite his lack of sleep.

**_‘I’m not going to apologize for amusing myself as long as you choose to stay here. Go back to England if it bothers you so much, I can’t reach you there.’_** That was true; this link was proximity-dependent and strongest in the area around the castle and village, Light’s domain. **_‘As long as you remain, I can only assume you enjoy my racy whispers.’_**

Sighing, L only glanced at the open book he had abandoned on the desk and sent back, **‘** ** _Humans need to sleep, Light. It doesn’t matter how much I might enjoy your ‘racy whispers’ if I’m not functional enough to do anything. And that would deprive YOU of your fun, wouldn’t it?’_ **

Light leaned onto the balcony, using his extremely long-range sight to scan over his forest for any interlopers tonight, but found none. Word had gotten around that the forest was no longer safe to hunt in, although the village was currently confused as to why, blaming anything from wolves to ghosts. Which the forest certainly contained, but wasn’t the source of their problem. **_‘My fun? Please don’t make the mistake of thinking I won't use everything I have to defend myself. Or did you think I’d sit here waiting for you to kill me? I don’t want you to be functional.’_** The disruption of L’s sleep was intentional, the distractions calculated. If he could break the man down enough to give up and _leave_ then Light wouldn’t have to kill him. _Ugh, I can’t believe I’m sacrificing the chance to taste that blood again for an ungrateful mortal_. 

Letting out a long sigh, L slunk down against the headboard, pouting a bit. It had been stupid to think that perhaps Light’s interest in him would grant him a small reprieve, but he had dared to hope for the smallest of moments. **‘** **_I haven’t even done anything yet.’_ ** He laughed, the sound bitter in his ears, because that wasn’t entirely true. He _had_ done something. He had stupidly walked right into Light’s clutches and hadn’t even felt the noose tightening around his neck until someone far stupider than he had sprung the trap instead. _I didn’t even feel his magic until it was already in my head. He can’t be just any vampire. Primordials must be something MORE than I thought._ But as for what he was actually being _paid_ to do? He hadn’t done anything except read those books so far, hadn’t even raised his fee yet, which would normally have been the _first_ thing he did.

Light chuckled, taking a long sip from his cup as and finishing it off. **_‘Yes, but you intended to. They paid you to. You haven’t said you won’t.’_** Quoting technicalities wasn’t going to get very far with him and it was no mystery what L came here for. _It’s somewhat adorable how childish he is._ He wondered what L was doing right now, what he looked like, but the bond didn’t permit that kind of sight. Still, he had to believe that L had spent his time trying to fill in the gaps in his knowledge about how and why Light seemed to pose a particular challenge. This village was full of history for those who knew where to look, although there was as much fiction as fact. 

L grumbled a curse under his breath, trying to ignore the heat in his face. He _had_ intended to kill Light, at the beginning, because of _course_ he had. Being a vampire hunter was what he had _prided_ himself on since he was old enough to go on his first hunt with Watari at nine years old. He had not only the skills but the _knowledge_ , to pull off things that many other hunters had told him were impossible. It was what he was best at, and for eleven years, he had made good money and traveled the world with Watari doing it. He _knew_ the five years since his last hunt hadn’t dulled any of those strengths, but he hadn’t counted on Light. This case had turned everything he knew on its head. _I don’t know if I CAN kill him. Hell, I don’t think I even want to TRY to kill him anymore. He just wants to survive, like I do. Like I did._ Setting the soda can aside, he curled up in his bed and pulled the covers over his head. **‘** ** _Would you like me to lie and say I wasn’t? I can’t pretend that wasn’t my intention. But we both know I was outmatched._** **’** It galled even admitting that, but he couldn’t do this if he didn’t acknowledge it. He’d been bested.

**_‘You are incapable of lying to me.’_** L had a point though; too much more of this and Light might _actually_ break his mind before breaking his stubbornness. The blood bond was stressful on a mortal’s body, and Light had used it before to drive vampire hunters insane instead of fighting them. _Insane_ wasn’t what Light was aiming for in this case. **_‘We seem to be at an impasse. You can’t take much more of this and I’m not going to stop. So what do you propose we do, Mr. Lawliet?’_**

L hesitated and smiled ruefully to himself. **_‘For starters… please don’t call me ‘Mr. Lawliet.’_ ** He took a deep breath, barely able to believe he was about to suggest this. **‘** ** _And secondly… if we both agree to not try to KILL the other party, I would… like to meet with you again. I have a lot of questions. You… aren’t like other vampires. That is to say that you interest ME, as well.’_ **

**_‘And would you accept the word of a vampire?’_ ** _And should I trust the word of a vampire killer?_ Light was greatly intrigued by the idea of meeting again, but without the proper parameters it would end in disaster. He’d done little more than hunger over L’s blood since they met and that kind of temptation for his baser nature couldn’t be trusted. 

L wasn’t sure if his exhausted amusement would carry through this… _bond_ or not, but he couldn’t help but smile as he thought, ‘ ** _Do I have a choice?_ ** **’**

**_‘Of course you do. Feel free to leave for England. Or, join me for dinner tomorrow night, as my guest. I can only be held to that promise within the magic of the castle. There, my word is my bond.’_ ** Of course, nothing would be preventing L from breaking his promise but Light knew how to defend himself without _killing_ L if it came to that. **_‘Kindly arrive after sundown if you wish to come.’_ **

L’s breath caught a little at that invitation, opening his eyes in surprise as he considered it. _Going right into his base of power is very dangerous. CAN I trust him?_ He wasn’t sure why, but something, some instinct that he had long learned to listen to, urged him to take the vampire at his word, and he finally nodded. _‘_ ** _Tomorrow night, then. Thank you, Light. I give you my word, on my parents’ graves, that I will not lift a finger in violence toward you.’_ **

**_‘Excellent_** _.’_ Before Light broke the line of communication, he hastily added, **_‘And you will have no disruptions in your sleep tonight. I don’t want you dozing off into your dinner, L.’_** His mind closed off and went silent. 

Light smiled to himself and strode back into the main hall, clapping his hand to get the attention of the thralls. “Attention everyone! We are to have a guest in the castle tomorrow night. I want it sparkling until you can see-- well, no, until _I_ can see my reflection.” He giggled and headed into the library, pulling out old tomes of recipes to try and decide what L should feast on.

Something told L that he would get no more out of Light tonight, and he sat up slowly, a little awed by the difference in atmosphere. Whereas before, he had felt like he was constantly under scrutiny, now he couldn’t sense that constant presence at _all_. He was surprised to find that he actually _missed_ it a little. _Well, that’s not likely to last. At least I might finally get some rest tonight._ He cautiously got out of the bed, moving back to the book he was currently poring over and going back to reading, barely acknowledging Watari when the man came in a half-hour later. 

Shortly after that, just as he was getting ready to turn in for the evening, there was a knock on the door, and L groaned as he dragged himself to answer it. “Who is it?”

“Delivery for a Mr…” There was a rustling, and the voice went on in a slightly puzzled tone. “L Law-lee-et?”

_What?_ L cautiously pulled the door open, aware of Watari’s curious gaze on his back, and frowned at the confused delivery man. “I didn’t order anything.”

The man shrugged, holding out the package. “Secret admirer?”

“... Thank you,” L said, taking it and watching the man turn and walk away before bringing the package inside.

“L, what is it?”

“I have no-” The denial cut off abruptly as L opened the nondescript wrapping to reveal a luxurious set of silk sheets, his mouth going dry. _I thought he was just joking._ But even when he squeezed his eyes shut and reopened them, the sheets were still in his hands, the beautiful azure color taunting him, a reminder of three nights ago. _Why is he sending me gifts?_ No matter the intention behind it, though, L found himself smiling, blushing a little as he immediately went to change out the hotel bed sheets for the new ones. Just once, he wanted to use them _just_ once. _I’ll thank him tomorrow night._

“Who sent you _those_?” Watari asked, eyebrows arching in shock.

L didn’t answer.


	4. Blood Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L joins Light for dinner at Castle Wallachia and it’s one surprise after another. He’s full of questions but Light won’t give anything away for free.

For the _fourth_ morning in a row, L woke up disoriented and sweaty, twisted up in sticky sheets. _Not AGAIN!_ Fleeting images of white fangs and glowing eyes swam in his vision, along with racy glimpses of pale flesh and bright red blood, the sounds of a church bell and low gasps and moans loud in his ears, and a thrill went through him as the tantalizing sensations started to fade. _Really? But he promised to leave me alone!_ With a frustrated snarl, he flung the sheets off of him and fisted his hands in his hair, breathing hard as he muttered, “God DAMN it!”

It took a moment for L to calm down enough to realize that he felt _much_ better this morning--he’d gotten real sleep. His exhaustion had lessened, and the fogginess of the previous days was _gone. Light... kept his promise?_ A smile split his face, only to immediately fall again at the realization of what that meant. “Oh no…” _Shit. I’ve really got a thing for the vampire._

\---Castle Wallachia, that night---

“Now remember, _stay invisible_. That’s a command.” Light nodded as the host of thralls flickered to transparency. Of course, _he_ could still see them, but L would only perceive the things they carried or moved about. He thought it might be fun to observe L’s reaction to a spectral castle that obeyed his commands. The thralls were primarily being confined to the lower levels anyway, but he would need a few tonight to serve them at dinner. “Anyone who shows as much as a _toe_ gets the solarium.” He turned on his heel and strode to the kitchen, checking to make sure the feast had been prepared to his exacting standards. Just because he hadn’t eaten in centuries didn’t mean that he didn’t remember it, or that he hadn’t developed an appreciation for the alchemy of cooking. 

Everything with the meal seemed to be in order, and the castle truly looked beautiful after the all-night and day scouring it had received. Unlike the Countess’ gaudy mansion, there was no gilding or tuffets here. The high ceilings were held up with gothic buttresses and stone-carved gargoyles decorated the masonry and staircases. Despite the severity of the heavy dark wooden furniture and red velvet curtains (capable of blocking out all sunlight), it was still remarkably cozy. Fireplaces and candelabra cast dancing light across the rooms and the walls were adorned with portraits and the paintings of great masters. 

L had been alternating all day between impatient and anxious, waiting for sundown to hit and simultaneously trying _desperately_ not to think about the upcoming dinner ( _date_ , his mind helpfully supplied). In the end, he had given up on trying to concentrate on anything else, especially after Watari told him shortly to go find something to _do_ to burn off his restless energy, instead scouring the shops in the village for something new to wear. _Never thought I’d be spending so much time and money on TRYING to look nice._ He had kept the overcoat (which he liked) and the tie (which he was pretty sure _Light_ had liked, if that _present_ he’d received was any indication) he’d worn at the party and opted to purchase a nice button up shirt in the same color blue as the tie, along with his favorite pair of black slacks. Now he sat in the driver’s seat, peering up at the castle warily through the deepening night and _praying_ that he wasn’t walking to his own funeral. _He gave you his word, idiot. That means something to him, he wouldn’t risk breaking it now._

“Here goes nothing,” L whispered, taking a deep breath and making his way up to the grand door of the castle and drawing the overcoat around him with a shiver. _I can’t believe I’m walking into an active nest._

Light was a perfectionist, and down to the last moment before he heard the echoing door knocker, he was ordering thralls about over some minor scuff or dust mote.“That’s him. Places!” He nodded as the servants scurried to the shadows, with Ryuk following him to the door. _I wonder if L got my present._ “Open the door.”

The enormous door creaked open and Light immediately smiled as his eyes met L’s. He bowed, stepping aside for L to enter. “Good evening, L. Welcome to Castle Wallachia.”

L blinked as the door opened to reveal Light, looking _just_ as gorgeous as the night they had met. “Thank you for the invitation,” he said softly, swallowing hard and stepping inside, glancing around in awe. His ‘compliment’ to the Countess about her home had been nothing more than empty words, but _this place_? This was absolutely _stunning_. “Oh… _wow._ ” He glanced around for servants, but though he was _certain_ he could feel eyes upon him, he could see neither hide nor hair of them. “This is incredible. Is it just _you_ in this place, Light?”

Light grinned, careful to keep his fangs fully retracted and not seem too threatening. “Oh, there is no one else _living_ here.” He chuckled quietly, twirling his finger to signal Ryuk to shut the door as he followed behind L. 

L gave Light a wary look, trying not to shiver as the door closed seemingly on its own. _Thrall. Fuck. I called it, didn’t I? He’s building a nest. How many thralls does he have?_ The only comfort he could take from being in the middle of a _very live nest_ of vampires other than the small flask of holy water currently sitting in his coat pocket-- was knowing how seriously Light took his promises. He deliberately avoided touching the flask, not wanting to call attention to the fact he’d brought a weapon in; he had promised not to try to kill _Light_ , not his thralls, and if any of them decided to try and make a meal of him, he _would_ defend himself. _But he will likely have ordered them to leave me alone, he wants me to himself._ “Okay, seriously, there are so many gorgeous details to your home, I don’t even know where to _look._ ”

Light allowed L to wander about and poke at things, unconcerned. It had withstood over a millenia, it would withstand a curious mortal. It pleased him that L was impressed with the castle, not only because of the great care he’d taken in making sure it was tidy, but because it was Light’s home and so much more. Insulting or disliking the castle would be the same as insulting him, he was so tied to the place. “Would you care for a drink before dinner?” He gestured to the library through a pair of open double doors, the centerpiece of which was an enormous brass reconstruction of the solar system which was in perpetual clockwork rotation. High bookshelves rose to the ceilings in the circular room, stuffed with tomes dating back centuries, and a roaring fire warmed a seating area at the far end. It was a quiet place to chat, and he expected L had many questions.

“Actually, a drink sounds…” L backtracked a few steps, leaning into the room Light had gestured to with a star struck look on his face. “Holy _fuck_ ,” he breathed, stepping into the library immediately and slowly turning in a full circle, taking in just how _many books_ the room contained and unable to hold back his beaming smile. For a moment, he forgot he was in a vampire’s house and merely became the child who had watched _Beauty and the Beast_ on repeat and longed for a library _just_ like this. Even better was the solar system, which looked like something straight out of _The Dark Crystal_ , and his smile widened as he stepped up to it, reaching out to touch. “This… reminds me of my two favorite movies growing up.” _Fuck, I want to live here._

Light leaned against a bookshelf, smiling at the adorable awe-struck look on L’s face. It had been so long since he’d had willing company and he was enjoying himself immensely showing off his castle. “Beauty and the Beast and…” He paused, searching for the name of the second story he’d never heard of. _Must have been while I was sleeping._ “Something called ‘The Dark Crystal.’ I admit I haven't seen any of your modern movies, but I’m quite familiar with the story of the first one.” He walked closer to the mechanical solar system, reaching up to touch Saturn’s rings as it rotated just above his head. “I believe the village girl falls for the monster in the end, doesn’t she? Ah, but in some of the adaptations, the Beast dies at the hands of the villagers.” He sighed, putting his hand in his pocket and looking over to L again. “I wonder if she mourned him. Oh well.”

L smiled slightly at that, ducking his head a little bit as an echo of _‘Join me’_ went through his mind again. “Did… you just compare me to the village girl, or the beast? _”_

“I wasn’t aware I was making a comparison.” Light smiled cryptically, tracing a finger along the curved brass railing circling the solar system model. “Are you?”

“Heh… not intentionally,” L said softly, watching Light curiously. _IS that what he wants? What they had in the happier versions of the tale?_ Before they had agreed to this meeting ( _date!_ ), he had been convinced that Light had done this to any vampire hunter he had crossed paths with, that Light played with _all_ of his food in the same way… but upon waking up, he had stumbled across a book of ‘the rantings and ravings’ of local vampire hunters written over one hundred years ago, accounts of their last days. And every single _one_ of them had spoken of being unable to truly sleep due to ‘night terrors’, the most realistic, horrific visions they had ever had, each account seemingly tailored to the things each feared most. _Why am I so different to the others?_ It was essentially the same question he had been asking himself over and over since waking up from that _first_ dream, except now it was more specific. He went back to wandering the room, stopping to peer at some of the books shelved near the couches and snickering a little upon realizing it was _vampire fiction_. He had _not_ expected to see Twilight on these shelves. _Light probably had a good laugh at how terrible and inaccurate those books were._

“If you’d rather just have dinner, I’ve had my chef prepare all your favorite dishes.” Light gave L a sly look, because that taste of blood had transmitted quite a bit of information, although it was primarily superficial. A much larger drink would be needed to learn anything more than the basic preferences.

L looked at Light sharply at that, brought back to reality for the moment. _Is that something he got from this… blood bond we share?_ Swallowing hard, he let out a slow breath, his gaze wandering down Light’s body to take in the way he looked right then. _All black really suits him_ , he thought, blushing and half wishing he could turn his attraction _off_. “Maybe, uhh… Maybe I’ll pass on food for right this moment,” he said, looking back up to Light’s face. “I wouldn’t mind staying in here for a bit… and I would love a drink, please, since you’re offering.”

“Of course.” Light inclined his head towards the large couches near the fire, upholstered in dark red brocade. A small side table was already set with two pewter goblets-- and two pitchers. He picked up one of the pitchers and poured L a glass, handing it to him. “It’s wine sweetened with honey, no poison, I promise.” _Wouldn’t want to ruin your flavor._ He poured himself a glass from the other pitcher, sitting down on the couch with an arm across the back of it, legs crossed. “Please make yourself comfortable.” He immediately noticed the blush on L’s cheeks, looking between the man’s face and the fire. _Remembering our little encounter?_ As much as he wanted to just invade L’s mind and find out the answer, he refrained, for now.

As L accepted the wine gratefully, he took a seat on the opposite end of the couch from Light, eyes studying the flickering flames as he took a sip. “Oh, it’s delicious,” he said, smiling a little to himself, glancing over at Light now. _I suppose he knew this is my favourite way to drink wine, as well._ He was itching to ask his questions, especially now that Light had reminded him why he was here. _And it’s not to play in this wonderful library like a child._ He drifted over towards the seating area by the fire, certain his face was _red_ now as details of that first shared dream came back to him. “I’m sure you haven’t forgotten why I’m here?”

“Depends on what you mean by ‘here.’ I know why you came to Wallachia.” Light stated drily, taking a sip of his blood-filled glass. It was of mediocre quality but he needed it to stave off the nearly overpowering bloodlust he’d felt since being in L’s presence again. 

L’s smile faded. “That’s-” He looked down, toying with the stem of the goblet uncomfortably and lifting it to take a large gulp. _That isn’t what I meant._

“I invited you to dinner, yet you say you don’t want any food. If you had other reasons for coming, pray tell me.” Light inclined his head as a scent he hadn’t smelled in many years caught his attention, and he giggled quietly to himself. _He brought holy water. Surely he can’t think it would hurt me._ “But first...” Light held out his hand and paralyzed L briefly, just long enough for him to reach inside L’s jacket and take the small vial, his hand intentionally brushing against the man’s chest. 

L’s cheeks were burning now, and he lowered the goblet, opening his mouth to speak when instead he felt his body… not exactly _freezing_ , but unable to move for a moment, except for his eyes. **‘** ** _What are you doing?_** _ **!’**_

Light held up the vial, squinting at the ornate capsule. _He has some style, I’ll give him that._ “Bad manners, L.” He shook his head and pocketed it, deciding it might be a useful tool for chastising any thralls that displeased him.

The feeling of Light’s fingers against L’s chest felt _extremely_ nice, but the contact was over far too soon, and he found he could move again. He watched with a pout as the ornate steel went into Light’s pocket. _I paid good money for that._ “I didn’t bring that for _you_ ,” he said softly, feeling very subdued now.

Light laughed outright, tilting his head as he grinned. “I would hope not. Any vampire hunter who’s lived as long as you have would know that such things wouldn’t harm _me_.” It would harm his thralls though, but they were literally incapable of attacking L after his direct order to let the man be. He could feel their hunger in the shadows though, and their fear at the stench of the holy water. “Which must mean that you suspect I am building a nest here, or already have.” He intentionally left that open-ended. Light wasn’t giving _any_ information away for free. 

L’s eyes flicked towards the door, then around the room warily, still feeling the crawling sensation of eyes on him. Time to take a calculated risk. “I trust you’ve told your thralls I’m off limits,” he said softly, finally glancing back to Light to see if the vampire would confirm his suspicion.

Light raised an eyebrow, but gave a single nod. “Of course. If I hadn’t, you’d be a drained husk right now.” He snorted at the look on L’s face, waving a hand with a grin. “I didn’t invite you here to become an amuse-bouche for beings that wouldn’t know quality blood if they were drenched in it. They _cannot_ go against me. It is literally impossible. So, relax.” He certainly understood the paranoia, walking into the castle of your enemy without the usual weapons.

“However, I cannot just _take_ things from you without giving you something in return, either. That is the rule of my kind, unfortunately, and I am bound by it.” He looked down at his hand and slid a gold ring from his right hand, it contained a large blood-red ruby and the crest of his house. “So many silly rules. You’d think becoming an immortal would result in _less_ esoteric bureaucracy but, no.” He reached over and placed the ring in L’s hand. “I am not much aware of the monetary value of items in this era but I hope that suffices.”

L stared down at the semi-heavy golden ring in the center of his palm, swallowing hard. _He’s… giving me his ring?_ It was difficult _not_ to read something _other_ than reciprocity into the gesture, given his attraction to the vampire (and despite what Light had said about ‘ _silly rules_ ’), and while he wasn’t exactly skilled at appraisal, it was obvious to him that a ring like this-- likely made of _real_ gold and gems, and a family heirloom to boot-- would be worth _far_ more than what he had paid for that small flask. His thumb slid lightly over the crest before he raised his gaze to Light’s. “I… think that is _more_ than generous.” A small half smile tugged at his lips, and he added, “Thank you.”

“It’s only fair.” Light glanced down at L’s hand, now strangely hungry to see the man wear it. He could play it off as transactional but really….Light could have gifted L with anything in his possession, even just the tripe ‘Twilight’ novel sitting in the ‘trash’ section of his library. That would have fulfilled his duty, but it wouldn’t have satisfied Light. He pouted, a wry smirk on his lips, “Now you have something to remember me by after you drive a stake through my poor heart.” 

The smile on L’s lips faded, his face flushing as he looked down. _I don’t want to think about that right now._ “And if you kill me…” _It’ll still be lonely, won’t it?_ “I suppose only _you_ will remember me.” A soft, humorless laugh left him at that, and he shook his head.

“I’m giving you every chance to save yourself.” Light relaxed back on the couch, using his supernatural vision to penetrate L’s clothes to see if the man had brought any other weapons (and take a lingering look at L’s naked body before looking away). “Anyway...that seems to be the extent of your arsenal so please continue and tell me why you ignored my warnings and came here.”

Shaking his head, L sighed. “I told you last night. I have questions.” _More now than I did last night._ “And I meant no slight on your invitation. I _am_ hungry, I just… can’t eat when I’m feeling this… excitable, I suppose.” He wished this embarrassing blush would go away.

Light shrugged, it made no difference to him if L ate or not, given he couldn’t eat any of the food that had been prepared. “You can calm down, I already promised I could not kill you here.” But perhaps L was excitable for reasons other than fear? Again he resisted the temptation to just _look_ in L’s mind for himself, figuring it rude since they could just talk. 

Taking another drink of his wine, L stared at Light intently now. “Perhaps _you_ could tell me about this bond we share. I _knew_ that vampires could potentially track people over large distances after drinking some of their blood, knew it was a bond of some kind, but I didn’t know until four nights ago that it formed a _link_ between our minds.” He frowned, a little disgruntled that so far it seemed to give Light the advantage over him. “I know now we can actually communicate, obviously, but you seem to know a lot about me just from whatever taste you got. My favourite foods, drinks…” He held up his wine, taking a sip, then lowered it, murmuring, “My name.” _What I like in bed…_ “What else can it do?”

“I can tell you a great _many_ things, but none will come for free.” Light smirked over his cup, draining it and then refilling it. “But I am amenable to answering your questions and it will hardly cost you a thing-- well, nothing you’ll miss, anyway.” His eyes glowed in the flickering light of the fire as he stared at L, fangs lengthening very slightly as his voice went lower. “I answer a question, you permit me a taste. Just a sip, and I promise it will be painless.” It would require some effort to control himself but he could manage it. Plus, it wasn’t his intention to kill L, but he _craved_ to taste the man’s blood again. 

“What?” L huffed at that, pouting down at his wine glass as he refilled it, eyeing Light out of the corner of his eye. Seeing the way Light was _staring_ at him as he spoke in that low, almost hypnotic voice was sending distracting little flutters of nerves and anticipation through his body. “ _That_ wasn’t part of the agreement we made last night.” _Never mind that I was too distracted by lack of sleep and lust to properly think the terms of the agreement THROUGH_ , he thought, shivering at the thought of Light’s mouth on his neck again.

“Lucky for me, you weren’t that specific. You said you had questions, I never agreed to _answer_ them.” Light brushed some of his long hair from his face, smiling, “I agreed not to kill you. You agreed to dinner and the same. Anything past that is up for negotiation.” He wasn’t inclined to do anything out of the nonexistent goodness of his undead heart, although answering L’s questions would be amusing and he hoped the mortal would be sensible and give in. “It’s a small price to pay for the knowledge of immortals, I’d say.” _And I want to taste you again so badly. Just agree!_ Light nearly used his charm magic to _compel_ L’s agreement but held off, waiting to see what he would willingly choose. “If you agree, come sit beside me and give me your hand.”

Setting his goblet down on the table, L idly slipped Light’s ring onto each finger until he found the right fit, idly noting a clock chiming elsewhere in the castle. _Ten o’clock already?_ He dismissed it as unimportant, weighing out his options. _How much will he learn about me if I allow him more of my blood? This hardly seems like a fair exchange._ Sighing, he picked his goblet back up and took a lingering sip, watching Light from behind the glass. _But if I don’t agree, he won’t answer my questions and this trip will have been pointless._

As soon as the ring slipped onto L’s finger, Light knew what the decision would be. The ring had no inherent magic but the acceptance of this gift seemed symbolic-- L was willing to compromise.

Finally, after a minute’s deliberation, L moved to sit closer to Light, hyper aware of the way their legs just barely touched as he placed his free hand in Light’s, gaze trained steadily on the vampire’s eyes. “I know you get information from my blood,” he reminded him softly. “In light of that… I will agree to your terms so long as you agree to answer as thoroughly as possible. No bullshit or one word answers, or this exchange is over.” His fingers shifted slightly against Light’s wrist, barely a caress, as he asked, “Is… that amenable?”

Light’s golden eyes didn’t leave L for a moment as he sat beside him, a small smile playing on his lips as he set his cup aside and took the presented hand. _Perhaps not a wise choice, but the choice you made freely and of your true will._ His thumb brushed over L’s hand shamelessly, and he had nothing to hide or play coy about. “I will give you a complete answer to your questions, proportionate to the information _I_ receive from you.” That is, depending on how much blood Light received. 

L’s breath caught, a shiver going through him at that, eyes darting between Light’s beautiful golden eyes and their joined hands. His lips parted with a low sound, that murmured echo of ‘ _join me_ ’ starting up again in the back of his mind as he listened to Light’s voice, and his gaze settled on the ring sitting comfortably on his index finger. _Is this…_

Light turned L’s hand over in his, tracing the man’s lifelines with the point of his fingernail. _Ah, so short._ Light spoke softly as his fingers continued to explore L’s hand and fingers, memorizing its topography and just enjoying touching warm skin again. “Some questions may have very long answers, as the history of my kind is also...long.” He giggled quietly, bringing L’s hand to his mouth and placing a lingering kiss to the man’s fingers. His eyes closed as he breathed in L’s distinct scent, the same one he’d been so intrigued by at the party. “The arrangement is amenable. Ask your questions.”

As Light continued to touch him softly, sending the most delicious sensations through his body, L’s eyes fluttered half shut, watching as Light kissed his fingers. He whispered a curse, regretting wearing the tight fitting pants and half wanting to fan himself. Because it seemed clear to him now, between the expensive gifts, the nature of the dreams Light had been sending his way, putting together this _date_ and making sure things were as safe for him as possible? _He’s… courting me?_

Light’s eyes slitted open and he deeply inhaled once more, smelling something _strong_. _Attraction_. _Very encouraging_. Not that he believed the vampire hunter was _repulsed_ by him-- L had certainly been enthusiastic in their shared dreams-- but that was fantasy and _this_ was very real. The scent of fear was still present but lessened from when L first arrived. 

Exhaling slowly, L leaned forward slightly, trying not to seem as excited as he _was_ by this knowledge. “I thought there were only two types of vampires. Thralls, and the primordial masters. But… in the, uhh… _dreams_ … You looked different than any other vampire I have ever encountered before.” _More beautiful than any vampire I’ve ever seen._ Licking his lips, L let his gaze linger on Light’s mouth before looking back up to his eyes, flexing his fingers slightly to brush his knuckles against the vampire’s lips. His voice when he finally managed to speak came out as a breathy whisper, “Are you… something else, or are there more than two types?” 

“That is a complex question, L.” Light gazed at L’s fingers, softly brushing his tongue against the one wearing his ring. 

L giggled softly, because _of course_ it was a complex question. “I seem to always ask the hard questions right away,” he murmured, watching Light’s lips raptly now. 

“But we can begin there.” Light’s lips closed over the tip of L’s finger, sucking softly before his fangs gently sunk in. He moaned quietly with the delicious taste blooming in his mouth, eyes glowing again as they met L’s. He took only a sip, as promised, and pulled L’s finger from his mouth, fangs still bared as he licked the last drop away. His body screamed at the denial, but he was held to his promises by the magic of this place, and by his own will. 

As Light’s fangs pierced his skin, L let out a shaky, breathy exhale, resisting the urge to squirm at the warm throbbing sensation. His pants felt _quite_ tight now, staring at Light’s fangs as he tried to mentally talk himself down from being _so_ turned on… and if the look on Light’s face as the vampire finally started to answer his questions was anything to go by, Light was having difficulty with the arrangement too. But his arousal took a back seat ( _slightly_ ) as he listened to what Light was actually _saying_.

Light took a moment to calm down and wipe the feral look from his face before answering the question. “I _am_ a vampire, obviously, but there’s more to your hierarchy than just primordial and run-of-the-mill thrall.” To be honest, he was impressed L knew even that much, how to tell one from the other kind. It had been ages since he’d had anyone to talk to about the nuances, their origins. But, he would stick to answering the questions as they came; elaboration had its price. 

“I’m...hmmm, how do I put it?” He dropped L’s hand into his lap and left it there. “The one who made me was the _first_ vampire, a fallen angel expelled from heaven and cursed to walk the Earth as punishment, for a time. He made many vampires in the beginning, although those have long since been killed or died.” Light sighed wistfully, since Lucifer’s time on Earth had been so short-lived before he’d been thrown down even further into Hell. “He comes back now and again, but more and more rarely. Those he makes are the most powerful of our kind. Well, for the most part.” He’d known of some second-line vampires that had risen up and killed their masters, and some of the first vampires were degenerates who wasted away from carelessness. It still came down to the template-- adding on the vampiric power meant nothing if the human was worthless. 

_A fallen ANGEL? Like… is he talking about Lucifer, from the Bible?_ L stared in amazement, his eyes wide and mouth hanging partially open, not even bothering to pull his hand from Light’s lap. It didn’t seem possible, but then… it certainly explained why lower vampires were burned by crosses, why holy water could reduce them to ash. _And why the older vampires are so much harder to kill_. 

“Primordial vampires are just extremely old vampires, closely linked to our Father, but could be second- or even third- generation. But as far as I know, I am the last of his direct making. The last child of Lucifer, cursed to walk the Earth in his stead.” He again thought of the deafening silence since he’d woken up, the once-active hive mind of the great vampires had ceased its chatter and gossip. “I look ‘the way I do’ because I feasted on the ichor of angels, not the blood of another vampire, when I _became_.”

When Light outright named Lucifer, L sat up a little straighter. _Wow. How the hell does the ‘becoming’ process even work, then?_ No hunter _he_ had ever talked to had ever known exactly why only certain victims became thralls and others didn’t.

Light frowned slightly, reaching for his glass and taking a sip. It was nearly tasteless compared to L’s blood, but he needed the distraction. Turning back to L’s hand in his lap, he unfastened the button at the wrist, opening the sleeve to expose L’s thin wrist. He followed a bright blue vein beneath pale skin with his fingertip, sensing the rush of blood below. “And your next question?”

It took a minute for L to focus enough to register Light’s words, too distracted by the way the vampire was touching his wrist and forearm. _Oh fuck, why do you always make me want to kiss you so bad?_ “Uhh…” He looked up, slightly dazed, and then shook his head to try and clear it. _I have too many questions._

“Take your time.” Light laughed softly at the glazed look in L’s eye, and his supernatural vision traveled down the man’s body to settle at crotch-level. _I wonder what exactly is responsible for THAT_. That sip he’d gotten of L’s blood had expanded his knowledge of the man, but it didn’t include an attraction to any of L’s prior prey. He saw very few people in the hunter’s life actually, the shadowy, kindly face of an old man foremost of all. _Father? Grandfather?_ In any event, there was someone who might come looking for L if he ‘disappeared.’

“So… if I’m understanding this correctly,” L started softly, trying to process everything. “The children of the Light Bringer, like you, are almost universally the true master vampires? And the vampires _you_ make - do they _all_ start as thralls? You said if they live long enough, they can become primordial vampires.” He paused, murmuring under his breath, “Then wait, was _Helena_ a primordial vampire, or one of Lucifer’s children?”

Light let out a long sigh, smiling again at L’s excitable curiosity. _Ah, so he’s had a run-in with Helena. That explains why I no longer hear her voice._ “My... _three_ questions? I think you’re getting greedy.” The smile fell from his face as he brought L’s wrist to his lips, kissing the skin. “That makes the both of us. Although your first two questions are really the _same_ , so I will be generous and answer them together.” ” 

For a moment, L nearly stopped breathing, a wave of mixed panic and excitement going through him at the thought of Light taking his payment for _three_ questions all at once. _But I only meant that as one question, not THREE!_ He couldn’t _actually_ bring himself to protest, though, not with Light’s lips moving sensually along his wrist, and _especially_ once Light amended his comment. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

Light’s eyes fluttered shut as he bit down, careful not to cut the veins too deeply as more blood coated his tongue. After just a moment, he pulled his crimson-stained mouth away, a small cry of disappointment wrenched from his lips. 

A low whine left L when Light’s fangs pierced the thin skin of his wrist, toes curling slightly in his boots and squirming beside Light; he half wondered if Light had known for a fact that he liked being _bitten_ from that first taste, or if it had been a lucky guess. 

Light shuddered, fixing L with an intense look, as he whispered, “My body fights against this bargain.” He swallowed and blinked, placing L’s hand in his lap again and close to his own obvious arousal. 

L wanted to ask, ‘yours too, huh?’, his attention drifting as he turned his body more towards Light’s. _It just figures that the first time I find someone I really like, someone who seems to be interested in ME beyond just gratitude, it’s the vampire I’ve been sent to hunt._ But even that thought couldn’t deter him from wanting desperately to indulge himself and just fall into Light’s arms, climb into the vampire’s lap and grind against him until he couldn’t even think. 

“Your assumption of the ‘pecking order’ is generally correct. The children of Lucifer are at the top of the hierarchy, although many fall or waste away.” It was hard for Light to keep the tremor of hunger out of his voice, and he could _hear_ the faint, rapid beating of L’s heart. “Thralls are made from the unwilling...and thus, they can never become masters. They did not accept their transformation at the start, and the true potential of our kind will never be theirs. They may age and grow more powerful, but they will _always_ be a slave to the one who made them.” Light heard faint whispering in the shadows of the castle, deep within the catacombs and much too far for human ears to detect. “Those who accept the transformation may become as powerful as any vampire may, as long as they are made _in the right way_. The children of Lucifer can pass their own blood, but are jealous of it. So, it is not common.” He gave L a long look, wondering what kind L would be...willing or unwilling.

L managed to behave himself well enough, staring at Light’s face raptly as the vampire talked, and only vaguely realizing after Light gave him that searching look that he had been absently caressing Light’s thigh. “Interesting,” he mumbled, even _more_ curious now about what Light meant. _The ‘right way’....can’t be as simple as just sharing blood._

“And as for Helena…” Light rolled L’s sleeve up further, exposing the inner bend of the man’s elbow. He scooted forward and leaned down to bite the soft flesh, humming with satisfaction. He _still_ didn’t understand why L’s blood tasted... _so good_ , but he savored it, new images and memories filling his mind which were equally delicious. He brought his head up, licking at the puncture wounds like an animal until he came to himself again.

The way Light was moving up his arm on each consecutive bite was driving L _mad_ with desire, this time sending a full body shudder through him, head falling back and a high pitched moan leaving him. “ _Fuck_.” 

Light’s eyes widened as L moaned in unmistakable bliss and arousal, and even if he _hadn’t_ just tasted that secret in L’s blood he’d know-- the vampire hunter was getting turned _on_ by Light’s biting. He dragged his lips up L’s pale arm, pulling the man closer and pressing L’s hand against his thigh. He smirked slightly, whispering, “There’s plenty of time for that later, although...I’m amazed at your reactions to me. I can’t smell the fear on you anymore.” He sniffed again, confirming it, but he was only left to wonder why. _Perhaps he finally trusts that I do not mean him real harm._ But wasn’t what Light had in mind for L doing him ‘real harm’? Light couldn’t deny what he wanted anymore, not with the prospect of what he could gain. _A mate._ If Light had his way, L wouldn’t survive this night, but would live forever after, with him, together. 

The quip startled L, made him laugh breathlessly as he felt Light wordlessly _encouraging_ him to touch. “You promise?” The words came out before he could stop them, a shudder going through him when he felt Light sniffing at him. _Stop making me want you so bad,_ he thought, his eyes falling shut and squeezing at Light’s thigh. _That should NOT be as sexy as it is. Fuck._

“Helena...yes, I knew her. She was a child of our Father but dissolute, although I have not spoken with her in over a century.” L’s memories told Light that he would never speak to her again. “She refused to enter deep sleep when the wars came, the bombs and soldiers came.” He pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve and pressed it to L’s arm, stopping the blood immediately. “But she seemed to have survived all that, but not you.” Before Light had known that _all_ the old vampires were dead, he wouldn’t have mourned Helena for a moment, but now, even her spiteful presence would have been better than none. He chuckled wistfully, looking away as he recalled her face. “She was a sour old bitch then, and powerful. I suppose she wasn’t an easy kill for you.” He couldn’t applaud L’s achievement much more than that, given what it meant for _him_. Light didn’t want to dwell on such depressing thoughts, not when such potential sat right in front of him.

L was panting in a slightly sweaty daze when Light leveled that not-quite-accusation at him. “She was the most difficult kill of my career. I had her on the run for a _week_ before catching her up,” he said, a subtle note of pride entering his voice at that.

Light looked away but smiled wryly, “I knew she’d go down fighting. I know it’s hard to imagine, but we’re sentient beings with the will to survive, same as you.” His eyes glowed with emotion at the note of pride in L’s voice but he quelled it. Vampire hunters saw them as nothing more than abominations in Light’s experience, monsters, vermin. He’d thought little had changed during his long slumber, but L presented something of a contradiction to that belief. _He lets me get close, comes closer._ Wasn’t this just a cruel act though? L gets to play with a vampire in relative safety and he gets a light snack, and then L would leave and he’d be alone again. 

L stilled when he saw that emotion in Light’s eyes. It was gone too quickly for him to read, but it left him feeling a little subdued, wondering if he had misstepped. _Obviously he wouldn’t be happy about you exterminating his kin, idiot._ But Light’s words brought up unpleasant thoughts, things he had been wrestling with since _meeting_ the vampire. He had only ever bothered to find out what he needed to know to _kill_ vampires more efficiently, _had_ seen them as nothing more than abominations, supernaturally gifted killing machines, as _monsters_. He had always _known_ in his gut that vampires killed indiscriminately, with no regard for the families they slaughtered, the lives they ruined, stole. _The normal life they stole from ME._ But now that he knew Light a little better, it was clear he had been gravely mistaken.

“I can’t say I’ll mourn her, but it is...bothersome being the last of my kind.” Being a vampire had always been a solitary existence but there were _always_ others in the shadows, whispering as part of the great hive. Light had not heard their voices since he’d woken up and doubted he ever would again.

“I’m… I didn’t realize… you were the last.” _What have I done?_ Looking down, L’s breath came fast as he stared at his hand, starkly pale against the dark fabric of Light’s suit. It seemed symbolic now - he had always seen himself as a beacon of light standing strong against the darkness threatening humanity. He had never bothered to look at his _own_ actions once he had learned enough, been old enough to join the hunt, his _own_ single minded determination to rid the world of the creatures that had destroyed his family, but now, faced with Light? With Light’s beauty, his love of culture, the breadth of his knowledge, the depth of emotion the vampire obviously felt, for him, for the world around him… _What have I DONE?_

“Your kind has done its job well.” Light looked back at L, wishing to appear as more than just a monster to this man, but how could he when he at least recalled enough of being human to know...killing even merited death for mortals? “But _my_ kind has shed human morals, your respect for human life. Our hunger does not permit it.” That wasn’t completely true. He laughed at the remnants of his own human-like nostalgia for ‘justice’. “Although the evil ones do tend to taste better.” _Don’t think you also aren’t a murderer, L Lawliet. Those vampires you killed had lives and minds and loves, too._

Now all L could see was his own seemingly righteous fury against those creatures being swallowed by his _own_ darkness, his childhood pain and anger honed into a cruel weapon, the crushing loneliness he felt buried under ruthless determination and arrogance as he pushed aside the nightmares with any vice he could stand, just to _forget_ for a little while. He thought as much himself - humans were just as shit as vampires. _Does this make me one of the bad ones? There’s… so MUCH I didn’t know._

A strained chuckle left L, the miserable weight of realization heavy on his shoulders as he murmured, “Well, at least that explains why you mostly seem to be taking criminals or bad people.”

Light hesitated a moment and then pulled L into his lap, settling the man’s legs on either side and reaching up to undo the man’s tie. He didn’t want such heavy thoughts to mar this night. “Now. What else can I answer for your insatiable curiosity?”

L looked up at Light in surprise, his arms going around Light’s neck almost instinctively. _He… still wants to indulge me?_ Swallowing hard, he tried to clear his dark thoughts away, murmuring, “Ahhh… well, aside from sharing your blood, what’s involved with making a vampire the _right way_?” _And does it have any connection to the blood bond we share?_ As he licked at Light’s ear, he realized with a slight chill that… his self control was starting to slip.

Light tilted his head, a pleased hum passing his lips at that lick, the whisper dripping with arousal and perhaps insinuation. “And this question would be your... _professional_ interest, of course?” He tugged L’s tie away and unbuttoned the man’s shirt, running his hands over smooth skin. Light’s lips parted and he salivated slightly at the sight of L’s jugular, but if he bit _there_ , that would be the end. He’d break his own promise and suffer greatly for it. 

Light’s pleasant voice wound through L’s head like music, pulling him completely from his dark thoughts and making him exhale shakily, watching Light’s face as the vampire started to unbutton his shirt. He gasped at the feeling of Light’s hands on his bare chest, unable to stop himself from pressing forward for _more_.

Parting the fabric of L’s shirt, Light leaned forward and pressed his mouth to L’s chest, kissing and licking until he found a suitable place to sink in his fangs. His fingers reached up L’s back, teasingly dragging his long nails down as he sucked hungrily at the wound, unable to keep from moaning when L slid against his lap. He pulled away with a hiss, fangs long and dripping with blood. _Such sweet torture_. 

One hand reached up to press into Light’s hair as the vampire teased his mouth against L’s skin, a jolt of pleasure curling through his body at that _bite_. 

Light’s voice was strained as he answered the question, “Only a powerful vampire can take a _mate_ , and that is how one may be reborn a master vampire. A bond must form, the prey must willingly accept the gift.” He trembled slightly at a trickle of blood at L’s chest, leaning forward to slowly lick it up. He mumbled against skin, “They must be drained to the point of death, and may indeed die before…” Light licked once more, tearing his mouth away with enormous effort. “...before the one who gives the gift lets them drink their fill.” 

“... A _mate…”_ L’s breathing quickened, his body trembling against Light’s and his gaze heavy lidded as he stared down at Light’s blood stained lips. _HIS mate._

Light reached up and touched L’s face, “There is always danger in making something new. But there is no turning back once it’s done, and even the slightest regret during the process will result in a thrall.”

The tenderness of that touch made L swallow hard, leaning into it with a low whimper. “You want to… make me your mate?” His first instinct was to balk at the offer, but almost immediately, he recalled how _empty_ he had felt for years. And even though he had been a mess of fear and anxiety since meeting Light, there had also been intrigue, desire and the heady feeling of being _wanted_ , and the joy of discovery, of uncovering long buried secrets. _I WANT that. To be with him._ Searching Light’s eyes, L reached up to cup the vampire’s cheek in his hand, whispering, “Why me?”

Light smiled, letting his thumb brush over L’s lips and imagining that mouth with fangs, latched to his own neck. Those were technically two more questions, but he’d gladly answer them without payment. “I don’t think I’ve been very subtle about how much I want you. _Yes_ , I want to make you mine and give you the gift.” His gaze traveled over L’s body and the myriad bites across his skin, it was beautiful to him. 

L cracked a smile at that, letting his tongue dart out to graze Light’s thumb as it brushed over his mouth. “You certainly _haven’t_ been,” he whispered, blushing heavily as images from their shared dreams flashed through his mind again. _You didn’t try very hard to make me leave._ His blush deepened at the fresh memory of luxurious silk against his skin, of waking up feeling revitalized, of the pleasant afterglow of another _dream_.

“Your scent drew me in from the first time you stepped into that party, and after I tasted you...I couldn’t get you out of my mind. It’s why I tried to make you _leave_.” Light sighed and leaned back on the couch, his smile turning wistful. “I never felt I was _cursed_ until I realized I’d fallen for my killer. The universe has a dry sense of humor, doesn’t it?” _No, just Lucifer._ He chuckled at the irony of waiting centuries for a compatible mate only for it to be like this. 

“Light…” L couldn’t help the way his heart leapt at that confession, torn between being elated and crushed. _I can’t…_

“Not just anyone can become my consort; there must be a compatibility in the blood, in the bond, the mind. It’s extraordinarily rare. In 400 years I’ve never found it, and some vampires never do.” Light took L’s hand, looking down at the ring he now wore. “Even if we find someone, they must be willing, and you can imagine that narrows things down quite a bit further.” It was a decision unlike any other a human could have, to never grow old, never die, but also to take life to sustain your own and be bound by the rules of their magic. To shun the day and love the night, sleep in a coffin and be bound to the place you were made. 

Sighing, L leaned forward against Light, draping one arm over the back of the couch and struggling to come up with the right words as he trailed his fingers over Light’s chest. _He HAS to know by now that this feeling is mutual._ The longer he stayed in Light’s presence, the more he was certain that he would _never_ be able to kill Light. If he did, he knew a vital part of him would die as well. His hand stilled as he listened to Light, and he marvelled a little over how _right_ the vampire’s ring looked on his finger, stifling the sob that wanted to leave him when Light took his hand. _We’re compatible. We fit._ “I don’t _want_ to kill you, Light.” 

“Ah, well that’s a relief. Dying is quite inconvenient.” Light gave him a dubious smile, knowing very well to be careful of such statements, but held the man gently against him just the same. Just because L didn’t want to kill him, didn’t mean he still wouldn’t if he felt it to be his duty. Still, the conflicted emotions were plain on L’s face, and Light could sense it was the truth. He couldn’t let down his guard completely until L promised he would never do it, and Light needed to see if L would make such a statement unprompted. 

“It can be a beautiful life for some.” He gestured to his enormous library, the knowledge of the world contained in a single room. “And for others, a nightmare unending. I wouldn’t imagine that one who kills my kind would be interested in becoming what he hates.” Light brushed some hair out of L’s face, carding his fingers through the wild strands. “But I have to try.” 

L met Light’s gaze again, lips trembling and eyes filling with tears. He didn’t know how to react to how _considerate_ Light was being, especially as confused as he was feeling right now. “I’m-” His voice broke, and he had to take a deep breath and let it out before trying again, chuckling in embarrassment. “I… thank you, Light. It’s…” 

“Shh, there’s no need for tears. If you decline my offer, you may walk from this place safely, provided you give your promise to leave and never return. I have no intention to take your life, unless you wish me to.” Light stroked L’s hair soothingly, pained by the prospect of never seeing him again. But it was the only way. If L wouldn’t become his mate, it would be beyond his control not to drain the man if he stayed in the village, despite hating that idea. “It’s the offer I first made you, in our dream, and still stands.” 

L laughed wetly at Light’s soothing words and touch, appreciating it even though he wasn’t sure he could really _explain_ why he was crying. Hell, he barely understood, _himself_ , why, was still trying to process everything. “Okay,” he whispered, nodding rapidly and taking deep breaths to try to compose himself. “Okay, I- I’ll think about it.”

“And perhaps...if you _would_ consider it, don’t answer now. Despite your odd attraction to me. I do promise I haven’t used charm magic on you tonight.” Light hadn’t invaded L’s mind either, so was unaware of anything the other man was thinking. 

L paused, fingers curling under Light’s collar at the back of his neck and rubbing at the skin gently as he put his thoughts somewhat in order. “I’m happy to hear that everything has been genuinely _my_ reactions.”

“Think on it, and I’ll show you more of what it means to be a vampire.” Light grinned, fangs hidden once again, “I won’t ask for any more ‘payment,’ not until after dinner at least.”

“I’ll… yeah, I will, I promise.” An almost scandalized laugh left L at that as he thought, ‘ _you promise?’_ , and on impulse, he leaned forward to press a kiss to Light’s lips. They were just as soft as he remembered from the dream, and he pulled away with a low groan, eyes heavy lidded as he nodded, whispering, “I think I _do_ need to eat something.”

Light melted against L as they kissed, holding back from biting those lips and taking more than was offered. These softer gestures were a special kind of torture, he who hadn’t touched warm skin or felt affection in several human lifetimes. It was as dangerous to him as his lust for blood, and he looked away sharply, carefully moving L out of his lap to stand. “Of course. I’ll lead you to the dining hall.” He whispered something into his hand and blew across his palm, carrying his orders to the thralls around the castle so everything would be perfectly prepared. 

Blinking, L sat for a moment, trying to reorient himself. He was a little bit dizzy, likely a combination of alcohol, hormones, lack of food and letting Light feed on him. After a moment it passed, and he laughed softly as he stood up, following closely after Light and not bothering to retrieve his coat or do up his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve watched Dracula or Castlevania, they were big inspirations for this chapter (and the fic in general!), and if not, I highly recommend them if you like vampire stories. (Both are on Netflix!)


	5. What Galileo Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light explains a little of his family history and, after dinner, takes L to his favorite part of the castle.

As they made their way back through the main hall and up an enormous winding stone staircase, Light pointed to the portraits lining the wall. “My ancestors. The castle was built over a thousand years ago, back when titles like princes meant something.” 

L found himself smiling a little to himself. He recognized a great many of them from the history books he’d devoured over the last three days. “So is your title honorary or inherited, then?” _And if I become your consort, what does that make me?_

Light paused and thought back on the little he’d learned so far of the politics and governments in the modern world. “It’s inherited, although I am the last of my line now.” An evil little grin tugged at his mouth, recalling the fate of his nasty relatives. “A century ago, before the World wars, Romania was ruled by provincial lords and the monarchy had actual power but that time is past.” He continued walking to the dining hall, thinking it was of little concern to him that his title was not involved in human governing anymore. It would actually present a real problem if he _was_ expected to play some role, given he slept in a _coffin_ during the day. 

L gave him a surprised look and asked, “But if Romania still had a monarchy as a ruling body… someone else in your family must have still had living descendants to inherit the castle. I read about the… so-called _coup_ around the time of…” Hesitating, he reached up to awkwardly run his fingers through his unruly hair, feeling a little silly for bringing it up. “Well, what I’m _assuming_ is your becoming a vampire. But the history books aren’t completely clear on what happened after. I’m going to assume all of it is fabrications designed solely to obscure what _really_ happened.” He looked back over at Light and hastily added, “You don’t have to answer that, sorry, I was just thinking out loud.”

“No, no it’s fine.” Light shrugged, figuring it was of no consequence if he told L the truth. He’d learn it himself eventually, if he chose to join Light. “Romania has a Prime Minister now, a Parliament. There hasn’t been any real power among the nobility in a while, although they still hold much of the land and money.” He brought a hand to his mouth, giving L a sly look. “As for my relatives, they all met… an unfortunate accident about 6 months ago.” _The same ‘accident.’_

L eyed Light, snorting a bit. “An unfortunate accident, huh?” He refrained from commenting anymore on that, because now Light explained, he thought he had a pretty good idea of who most of the thralls were. 

Light shook his head, laughing softly to himself. “So tragic. Nearly as tragic as how they wasted the family’s fortune and nearly bankrupted me, let the castle fall to ruin. One of them had the _audacity_ to disturb my long rest while putting in something called ‘a man cave’ down in the catacombs.” _Ryuk, you’re lucky I turned you at all._ He tut-tutted, “Thankfully all their gauche alterations have been undone. The satellite dish on the spire was _truly_ an eyesore.” He snorted to himself when he heard grumbling in the shadows about missed soap operas. 

The soft grumbling made L frown, looking around again to try and see where it was coming from. _Ugh, I always hated that thralls can become invisible too. Such a pain in the ass._ “If he wanted a freaking man cave, he could have put it somewhere else. Ridiculous.” Privately, he couldn’t help but be _glad_ the hapless man had made that ill-fated decision.

Light paused to grin up at his own portrait from when he was still human, still a fair likeness although the blush of life was on his cheeks then and his eyes were a light brown instead of the golden color they were now. “And me, before I became.” 

L stopped for a moment to study the portrait of Light. He’d seen it in his books as well, of course, but seeing it up close and in person… “You were so beautiful,” he said softly, looking up at Light. He hurried to fall into step slightly behind the vampire before asking carefully, “Is it foolish of me to say I find you more beautiful _now_ than when you were human?”

Light laughed and shot L a look over his shoulder, charmed by the flattery. “No, but it’s probably foolish to think that in the first place, given who you are.” He bowed his head gracefully, “Still, thank you for saying so.”

_Ugh, probably so._ L smiled at him, shrugging self-consciously as he said softly, “You’re welcome.”

A long red carpet had been rolled out for their arrival to the dining hall, and soft classical music could be heard just beyond the archway. A quartet of string instruments hovered in thin air in the corner--- or appeared to be, to L’s eyes--- and the room was festooned with red roses decorating the table and filling various antique vases. The table itself was enormous and could seat 14 on each side with high-backed carved chairs at either end. The entire room glowed with soft candle light from candelabras and three chandeliers made of antlers holding up candles. “Here we are. As you are the guest of honor, please be seated anywhere you like.” 

As they reached the dining hall, L slowed down, and then stopped, jaw dropping in awe at how grand and opulent everything was. “I cannot get over how beautiful this castle is,” he murmured, trying to look at everything at once.

Light kissed L’s hand and dropped it, walking to the far end of the table. The two larger chairs on either end pulled out from the table in anticipation and Light sat down, taking a napkin and fluffing it to place in his lap. Dozens of covered dishes with little bat-wing handles and clawed feet lined the table and the scent of both sweet and savory dishes filled the air. 

Cheeks red, L followed after Light in a daze, stopping at the chair that was already pulled out and eyeing the space behind it. _I know you’re there._ It still made him a little uneasy that he was unable to _see_ the thralls, but if Light said they couldn’t disobey his orders, then he trusted that. Light hadn’t lied to him once tonight. _On the contrary,_ he thought with a tentative smile, moving on down the table to take a seat beside Light, _he offered you everything you’ve ever wanted. At the price of your life._ Taking a deep breath, he surveyed the covered dishes curiously. Everything smelled _delicious_. _Desserts and delicious food, where the hell do I even begin?_

“You only need to ask for whatever you desire and it will be given.” Light demonstrated, picking up his chalice. “Blood.” Immediately a pitcher floated over and filled Light’s glass. 

L laughed at that, blush deepening. Even if Light wasn’t actively reading his thoughts, it seemed the vampire just knew him that well. “In that case… uhh, candied yams?” Another huff of laughter left him when the appropriate dish floated over and began filling his plate. “That’s enough, thank you.” He grinned as it floated back. “That’s convenient. How about the maple glazed salmon?” By the time his plate was full, L was beaming, and he picked up his fork with a murmured ‘ _thank you_ ’ before looking over at Light. _If I accept his offer to… become his mate, this is intended to be my last meal as a human, isn’t it?_ He raised his refilled goblet to his mouth, pausing and saying, “Light… I just… _thank_ you. This is amazing.”

Light had been watching L carefully, smiling at the delight and wonder on the man’s face. _I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself._ He wanted to show L so much _more_ magic, to tell him any secret the human wanted to know. “You’re welcome. It’s not often I have guests, so I tend to overdo it.” In fact, Light had _never_ had a willing human guest. Back in the golden age of vampires, when there were dozens of masters and many hundreds or even thousands of thralls, Light had often entertained his kind with parties in the castle. Many of the others were not so fortunate in their residences, living anywhere they could including the sewers of London or the Parisian catacombs. There had been one or two other direct children of Lucifer then. “It’s gratifying to see someone enjoying the castle. Maybe you’d like to see my art collection later, or the telescope Galileo installed for my grandfather at the top of the spire?”

L had been eating with gusto as Light spoke, but the mention of Galileo had him gaping. Quickly swallowing his mouthful, he leaned forward excitedly, a sparkle in his eyes as he asked, “Your grandfather knew Galileo?!” Pausing, his grin widened. “You have a _telescope_?! Uh, hell _yes_ , I would love to see that!” Few things excited him as much as hunting vampires had, but anything to do with space was high up on that list.

“Oh yes, we knew him. He was one of my tutors, for a time.” Light beamed at the impressed look on L’s face. “His original monographs are in the library, the solar system mechanism was his design, in fact. He couldn’t stay out of trouble with the Catholic Church and took to hiding out in the castle whenever he fell from grace, which was often.” He nodded at L’s request to see the telescope, whispering into his hand and blowing the words to his thralls which would see it was prepared and the roof opened for viewing the night sky. 

“ _Ugh_ , I really wish I could have been around to be one of Galileo’s pupils,” L murmured, propping his chin in his hand and a dreamy smile as he pictured that solar system mechanism again. “That is _amazing_.” A giggle left him at the conclusion of Light’s story. “So… was _he_ a vampire too, or just friends of?”

Light chuckled at the idea, shaking his head. “No, Galileo may have been a ‘heretic’ but he was human. He was my tutor before I...before I was made. I was 24 when that happened and by 1639 Galileo had already returned to Italy in poor health, dying of old age a few years later.” He took a long sip from his glass, wondering what his old tutor would think of what his pupil had become. “I did try to save him once I knew how to, but...he was content, had lived a full life and wished to see what lies beyond on his own terms.” He held up his goblet as if toasting, “I hope he’s amongst the stars he loved.”

L raised his own as well, a small smile on his face as he murmured, “I’m sure he is.” _So Galileo knew vampires existed and accepted them._

Light held out his cup for more blood, feeling slightly envious of L’s ability to enjoy the food set before them. The one consolation was that a person’s blood would also contain the flavors of their meals, so all was not completely lost. “Don’t forget to leave room for dessert.” He clapped his hands and a parade of trays floated from a side door, all laden with pies, cakes, cookies, ice cream, and many different kinds of candies and fruits. They passed slowly by L so he could take them all in and pick anything he wanted. “ _Also_ don’t forget that your ability to ask questions for free ends after dinner. I advise you to take advantage of it.”

L paused in his selection of desserts, giving Light a wide eyed look now. “Oh?” He stuffed a bite of salmon into his mouth as he chewed, thinking back to their previous conversation. _What have I not asked yet that I wanted to know? I know I still have questions about the blood bond, but there were a couple other things…_ When he finally went to speak, though, he was absolutely _mortified_ when the first thing out of his mouth was, “Do you like my outfit?” _What the HELL._ Face flaming, he buried his face in his hands, groaning. _And this is why you’ve never had a relationship, you awkward fuck._

Light sputtered into his cup, having to take his napkin out of his lap and dab his mouth before giggling. “Of all the questions you could ask an immortal….well, the answer is yes, I _love_ it. It only makes me cry that you, yet again, fail to share with me the name of your impeccable tailor.” He stuck out his lip in a mock of a pout. “Although I believe I am incapable of crying so you’ll just have to take my word for it.” He assumed a slightly more serious expression, and said quietly, “You look beautiful.”

L’s gaze flickered up to take in Light’s amused look, and he quickly looked back down, giggling awkwardly before stuffing more food in his face. He stopped chewing when Light actually _answered_ him, swallowing his mouthful before glancing back up, a soft smile starting to form at the sweet compliment. _He really thinks I’m beautiful?_ “Really?” he whispered, then shrugged. “I… honestly didn’t mean to ask that, but… _thank_ you, Light.” _I could really fall for you if you keep this up._

Light tilted his head with an indulgent smile, “Of course, really. Shall I recite you some of Shakespeare’s sonnets so you know I mean it? Now _he_ was one of us.”

“No, you don’t need to- wait, Shakespeare was a vampire?!” 

Light nodded, “Kept having to change names- Marlowe, Shakespeare, Middleton-- which was a much easier thing to do in those days when the heat was on. Faked his death the year after I was born, and I knew him as Tom Middleton.” He frowned slightly, as the the playwright had eventually run afoul of a local lord in England and been beheaded and the body burned for the crime of mocking him. 

L sat back and contemplated that for a long moment, shaking his head in wonder. _I wish I had known all of this before becoming a hunter._ How different would his life have been if it had been common knowledge that vampires weren’t evil creatures, _per se_? That they could be just as capable of works of great beauty and renown as they were of destruction? “ _Damn_.”

L’s smile dimmed slightly as he thought of Watari, though. _I haven’t even considered what would happen to him if I do this…_ “Light… I should tell you that I came here with someone.” He looked up seriously at Light. “I don’t know if you would have seen him in my thoughts or gotten anything about him from my… memories, but he’s an older man, in his 70’s. He’s like a father to me.” _Fuck. I don’t know how he would feel about this turn of events._

Light listened seriously at the mention of ‘someone else,’ but to his great relief it was not a significant other but the older man he had seen in L’s memories. “Ah...so that explains who he was. Yes, I saw his face but did not know what he was to you.” 

“If I were to accept your offer, would you be okay with it if he comes along?” _Convincing him would be difficult._

Light put his cup aside, leaning back and tenting his fingers as he thought about this complication. After a moment, he said softly, “L...I’d want you to be happy here if you became my mate. There’s nothing I wouldn’t grant you if it is in my power to do so. If you believe your friend would accept the gift, then yes. But no human can live here in peace. The rest of us would be under constant torment. My thralls cry out to me even now to feed upon you, as does my own nature. I can control myself, and them, for you, but only for _you_.” He sat in silence before eventually going on, “I assume you would not want me to make him my thrall, so he would have to willingly accept it. Do you think he would?”

Swallowing hard, L looked down at his plate, nibbling now as he tried to think of how to explain the situation. It warmed him that Light wanted to make him happy, and considering how Light had reacted earlier when feeding off of him, he was _well_ aware of the effort Light was spending to keep him safe while he was here. _If it weren’t for Watari, though, I wouldn’t be here. Either in Romania, or…_ He set his fork down, and finally said softly, “I… don’t know if he would. It would take.. a _lot_ of convincing.”

Light kept his face blank of emotion, but the sinking feeling in his gut made him feel nearly despondent. _Of course it wouldn’t be easy._ He was _so_ close, and yet this other person, another _hunter_ stood in his way. _But he’s important to L, and if there was any regret, the change would not happen the right way._

Looking up at Light, L took a deep breath and continued carefully, “He… saved my life, you see. When I was five years old. It was…” _Nightmarish._ He swallowed hard and pushed back the memories, trying to focus more on broad strokes. “It was a vampire attack. One he had been hunting about twenty years ago. It had me-” _Breathe. Just breathe, you’re not that child anymore._ Taking a steadying breath, he pushed on in a whisper, “- it had paralyzed me while it ate my parents, and before it could do much more than bite me… Watari staked it.” 

Light sat quietly as he listened to the rest of L’s history, his reason for becoming a vampire hunter and how this Watari had saved his life. Those memories had been deep and old, and Light had not tasted them on L’s blood. It all made Light sigh unhappily, and yet again wonder at the irony of their meeting. “I cannot apologize for my kin but I am sorry that happened to you. It is forbidden to feast on one so young, but thralls do not always keep the old ways. Their master was probably dead or dying.”

L looked back up at Light, a grateful look on his face, and reached out a hand towards him, hoping to allay any fears Light might have as he hastily said, “I know how this sounds, wanting to bring another hunter to your castle. But Watari has always tried to curb my… uhh… my more ruthless impulses.” 

Light took L’s hand gently, giving him a reassuring smile. “I understand why Watari is important to you, and it is only fitting he join us before I take the life he saved. If you mean to join me if he agrees?” That buoyed his spirits again, because why else would L need to convince the man if he hadn’t already come to the conclusion that it was what he wanted?

L stared at Light mutely, throat thick with emotion as he squeezed the vampire’s hand. He tried to speak, but only nodded emphatically when the words wouldn’t come out. _Of course I mean to._ He wanted to say that he meant to even if Watari didn’t agree, but he couldn’t truthfully say that yet. _I don’t want to be a thrall. What if I regret not trying hard enough? Then neither of us would get what we want._

Light smiled brilliantly, but his joy was tempered by the lack of a spoken promise or admission. He wouldn’t press the issue, the intent was clear enough and he didn’t want to sway the decision. “You have no idea how happy that would make me, L.”

“And I _can’t_ kill you, whether I accept your offer or not. I _won’t_ kill you.” _Not after learning all of this. I won’t be responsible for the genocide of his kind, and especially NOT for killing Light._ “I promise.” 

Light closed his eyes in relief, although he’d hoped as much, hearing the words and the emotion behind them set his mind at ease completely. He laid his head on L’s hand, whispering, “Thank you. I know that isn’t an easy thing to say.” L would not be held to any _magical_ promise, but Light believed him, felt no deception or lie. He raised his head listening quietly, and feeling so much hope. 

L’s lips trembled as he looked back down. “And… if you give me some time, I will try to convince him to come _with_ me. That you aren’t bad. If any hunter would change their mind, it would be him.”

Light looked away, laughing. “No, L, you cannot convince him of that. I _am_ bad, by his standards. My presence on Earth helps no humans, and if you joined me, we would likely wreck death and chaos wherever we went.” He wished he could be quiet and not speak these things, but L deserved to know the truth. “I must feed at least once a week, and in the beginning, you will need even more than that to help you grow in your power. Watari as well.” Light didn’t intend on giving Watari as much of his precious blood as he was willing to give L, but that was a minor detail and his prerogative as their maker. 

“That’s 5 people a week, 20 or 25 a month. We could travel the world and easily hide, and there would be beauty too. Teaching you to fly on new wings, to hunt as a wolf or a shadow. I could teach you so much, knowledge lost to history, and you could be my link to this new age.” _Damn myself for trying to make him this._ “I am...selfish, to want you to myself, to make you like me. But I am neither good nor evil, truly, I am just another part of this world that wants to survive.”

L opened his mouth to protest that, but quieted down again when Light started talking about his feeding schedule. It lined up exactly as he had thought it would when he’d first come to Romania on the case. “Five a week between three master vampires?” he murmured, frowning down at his plate. Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, he chewed on it idly, picking at his food with his fork. “Mmm, but you said the bad ones taste the best…” He paused and then looked at Light. “Is… that why you like _me_ so much?” He began to smile at Light’s descriptions of some of the things they could teach each other; he liked the sound of that very much.

“Oh, they do.” Light chuckled, pushing a plate of cake closer to L to encourage him to partake. He wanted at least _someone_ to enjoy it. “It’s probably my Father’s fault but the sinners are just _delicious_. And who’s a worse sinner to a vampire other than a slayer of us?” Yes, Light could taste each of L’s kills although he didn’t know all their names or faces. Many thralls, and fewer as the years went on. “ _But_ , that’s not the only reason I prefer your blood over all others. We are highly compatible and share an intense attraction. That’s also why.”

Light frowned sadly, drawing his hand back and taking his cup to stare into the red liquid. “I give you leave to come and go from this castle. If you can convince him within a week, and mean to return yourself, you need only speak that wish into the ring I gave you, and it will happen.”

L’s heartbeat quickened at hearing that, looking down at the ring with a smile. “What are you saying? That we’ll be transported right to the castle? Or that it will grant us safe passage with your thralls?” That made him feel a little better, though, returning his appetite. Surely he could convince Watari in a week.

“It will transport you directly to my side, and Watari as well, if he agrees. As I said, Watari will not be safe here, and he will have to be made first, right away. Otherwise I will have to defend him from my servants if my threats do not suffice.” Light would have preferred to make L first, but this was the only way. If a thrall got to Watari before he did, the man would merely die and never join them in eternal life. “After that, I will need to rest in my coffin.” He gave L a little smile, wondering if he remembered their encounter in his coffin in that shared dream. “The next night I will be strong enough to give you the gift, but you will need to spend that night with me to stay safe.” In theory, he might be able to make both of them in a single night, but L’s power would be weakened. He much preferred to rest and regain his strength and give L the fullest power possible. 

“Wow,” L whispered, looking down at the ring in wonder. He finished off his dinner while Light was explaining the process, giggling and smiling around his fork at Light, a soft blush on his face at the little smile Light was giving him. _Every time he gives me that look, I want to jump him, damn_. Clearing his throat, he murmured, “So I’ll, ahh, need to spend the night with you.” His gaze wandered down over Light’s body, vivid images of the vampire’s naked body flashing through his mind and making him pant slightly. _Fuck_. “In your coffin.” He lifted his gaze back to Light’s, rubbing his thumb over the ruby and licking his lips as he leaned forward, a slow smile spreading on his face. “I’m not sure how safe I’ll be, considering our _intense attraction_ to each other. But I’ll take my chances.”

_Hmmm._ The look L was giving him didn’t escape Light’s notice, and he returned a look just as smoldering. “I’ll be bound and muzzled that night, so you’ll have nothing to fear.” He smiled nervously, as that would be an uncomfortable way to sleep but the only way to make sure L was safe. It was dark in the castle, especially the lower levels, and the thralls could move about at will although most slept during the day so they could hunt at night. 

Hearing that took L’s breath away, and his eyes went wide at the mental image. _Oh fuck. If he’s bound and muzzled… it might be safe to have sex with him as a human._

Light teased, “Will you enjoy seeing me like that? A helpless vampire? I’ll be the one trusting that _you_ won’t stake me in my sleep.” He laughed, but it was a large amount of trust to place in someone. “I have special shackles that will hold any vampire, even me, although I’ve never tested it out on myself before. It will be up to you to release me when the sun sets again.”

It seemed that some of what L was thinking was showing on his face, because Light’s teasing had him laughing breathlessly. “I might like the idea… but not for the reason you might be thinking,” he said softly, smiling widely now. “But yeah, of course I would let you out when the time is right.” The thought made him blush, because it was probably just broadcasting what he wanted. Not that he hadn’t already been _painfully_ obvious in his attraction all evening already. “Light… when I leave tonight…” He reached out to press a hand to Light’s, asking hopefully, “Will you meet me in my dreams again? For at least _part_ of the evening?” 

Light’s face fell, and he shook his head slowly. “As much as it pains me, I would not disturb your dreams when you need your wits about you to convince Watari.” He huffed, taking a sip from his glass and glowering. “Trust me, I’d _much_ prefer to maintain our bond and invade your mind, but you need to make this decision on your own, without bias.” He couldn’t have sex with L here, now, either because that would only break his resolve to feed and gorge himself in the throes of pleasure. Light’s will was strong, but he knew his limits. 

_Awww._ L pouted at that, reaching for the cake and slumping back in his chair again. “I suppose I can understand that,” he murmured, slicing off a neat bite and savoring it with an unintended moan. _Oh shit, this is the best strawberry shortcake I’ve ever had!_

Light felt a thrum of dangerous arousal watching the man consume the cake with such obvious enjoyment. _I want to hear him moan for me again like that._ He bit his lip and looked away, a small trickle of blood running down his chin from his sharp fangs. _Surely this human was sent to me by Lucifer himself to test and torment my self-control._

He allowed himself one more moment to sulk before refocusing again on the hope that this week of sacrifice would be worth it. “Now. If you’re done with your cake, I can show you the telescope, if you like. Or take the cake with you.” He stood up and drained his glass, setting it aside and extending a hand to L. “This would be your home forever, so I want to show you anything you want to see.”

L eyed Light again, and smiled at him, piling his other chosen goodies on his plate before taking Light’s hand and following him out of the room. “I’d love to see _everything_.” L’s smile widened, and he dropped Light’s hand for a moment, choosing instead to walk closer to him as he plucked one of the many strawberries off of his plate. _And if I can’t have you in my dreams, I’d like to be with you tonight_ , he thought with a hopeful, sidelong glance at Light, licking extra juice off of his fingers. “If you truly have no objections to that, I mean…”

  
  


“We have all night, and nothing is off limits.” As they made their way to the spire at the top of the castle, Light pointed out various rooms-- the conservatory filled with antique instruments, the glassed-in greenhouse that Light only visited at night but grew many medicinal and magical plants. There was the enormous swimming pool, recently refilled with clean water after his relatives had used it to pile up beer cans, as well as Light’s laboratory and workshop where he tinkered on various devices mundane and supernatural. There were reading nooks and halls filled with paintings and sculptures, dozens of bedrooms and bathrooms as large as small houses themselves. It was maze-like and easy to get lost, and Light kept a hand on L’s arm to make sure the mortal didn’t wander off. 

They finally arrived at the spiral staircase leading up to the tower, and Light let L climb up first, smiling happily at the expanse of starry sky above them. “The roof retracts. It’s just steam-powered gears, nothing fancy, but the effect always takes my breath away.” 

L’s enthusiasm for seeing the layout of the castle as they made their way up was _nothing_ compared to his excitement climbing that staircase up to the tower. “Are you _kidding_ me?” He stared up at the open air with a look of wonder on his face, glancing around to see if he could spot the gears. His night vision wasn’t _that_ great at the moment, hadn’t had enough time to adjust, but he didn’t mind. “I _love_ steampunk, I hope I get to see it open for myself one of these days.” 

“Steam...what?” Light gave L an odd look but shrugged. The brass telescope was enormous, needing a small staircase of its own just to reach the viewing lens. “We’re lucky, it’s a clear night. Would you like to take a look? See what Galileo saw?”

Plucking the last cherry off of the plate, L set it down out of the way and walked around the telescope to admire it with a smile, idly chewing on the stem to soften it. _Oh, right, asleep for 100 years._ “Ahh, nevermind, I’ll explain later.” He turned to give Light a beaming smile, nodding and skipping up the steps eagerly, waiting until Light joined him as he took the stem out of his mouth. “Anything in particular you want to show me? Or shall I find something?” He grinned, sticking the stem back into his mouth to begin idly working it into a knot.

“My eyes can see much farther than yours but…” Light climbed the steps and stood behind L on the observation platform. “I have an idea.” He reached around L and turned the brass crank to move the telescope along with the platform, the steam engine coming to life and gears churning somewhere beneath them. Light looked over L’s shoulder and peered into the ocular lens, searching out the constellation Scorpius deep within the center of the Milky Way. “Ah, found it.” He leaned back, wrapping his arms around L’s waist. “Take a look and tell me what you see.”

L smiled when Light came up behind him, a shiver going through him at their close proximity. _What is he looking for?_ He stopped what he was doing as he glanced curiously back at Light, and then leaned forward to peer into the lens. 

As soon as L leaned forward to take a look, Light closed his eyes and joined their minds, giving L the same supernatural vision that vampires had, if just for a few moments. L would be able to see the fine details of stars, down to the gasses and flames leaping off of them, as well as their planets, moons, passing comets. As far as Light knew, L would be the first human to ever see the cosmos as _he_ did. 

L let out a delighted gasp, both at the feeling of arms around his waist, but mostly because of the _view_ he now had- he loved looking up the footage and pictures on NASA’s site, but he had never seen anything like _this_ before. “Oh my _god_ ,” he whispered, tears filling his eyes at how _beautiful_ everything was. And smack dab in the middle of all of it, _Scorpius_. Too soon, the close up view faded away.

Light couldn’t keep the effort up for more than 20-30 seconds, shivering and leaning against L as his power drained slightly. 

Turning in Light’s arms, L pulled him closer, breathing heavily and laughing in wonder. “ _Thank_ you, Light,” he whispered in the vampire’s ear. He pulled back just enough to look Light in the eye, smiling at him brilliantly as he asked, “That’s one of the things I have to look forward to, then, isn’t it?”

Light gave him a dreamy look, still a little dizzy from letting L borrow his powers for even that long. “Is that a question, L?” He leaned closer and kissed the man, gently at first and then more passionately, finally taking the smallest nip of L’s lips to lick the blood away. It hadn’t been more than a trivial question so he only took a few drops, but rules were rules. 

L’s smile widened as he watched Light’s face come closer, and the moment their lips touched, he twined his arms around Light’s neck. A low, muffled moan left him as the kiss grew more heated, and pressing his body against Light’s when he felt a playful bite to his lips.

Light pulled away with a satisfied smirk and licked around his mouth. “But the answer is yes. When you are reborn, the whole world will appear different. New spectra for your eyes to detect, perfect night vision, and you can see infinitely further with very high detail.” 

_Ugh, come on_ , L thought, pouting up at Light in a daze. His lip was throbbing pleasantly from that tiny nip, and he licked it, breath catching as his tongue dragged across the broken skin in an enticing way.

Light hummed at the small but tempting cut on L’s lip but finally looked away, afraid of what he might do. “Your hearing will improve, although some sensations like hot and cold become less important. Less noticeable, at least.” His usual coffin was down in the catacombs, but he’d have it brought up to his bedroom if L chose to join him. It would be too cold for a human down there.

“Well, I am _certainly_ looking forward to not being cold all the time,” L said softly, teasingly, eyes dancing in a way that he hoped Light would understand was just a joke.

The plate L had left had already been spirited away by Ryuk, replaced with another fresh helping of fruit and cupcakes. Light smiled, “I think at least one of my thralls is hoping you’ll stay. Perhaps they can feel the happiness you bring into this place.” He picked up the plate and handed it to L. “Even if half of them are my worthless relatives, they have grown on me and not _all_ of them are useless. I wonder if your caretaker friend could whip them into better shape.”

Blinking, L looked down at the plate then around the room, saying a soft ‘ _thank you_ ’ to whichever thrall had been so thoughtful. He half hoped that they would leave for a bit, because he had no desire to jump Light with all of them watching. _I probably won’t have much choice, will I?_

Light looked back up at the telescope, sadly noting the movement of the moon across the sky signaling the night’s progression. _Perhaps midnight, or nearly._ “You are welcome to sleep here tonight but you must leave before sunrise. That is when _I_ must sleep and cannot offer protection.” He gestured to a crank on the platform, saying, “You can close the roof, since you wanted to see it.”

Popping a piece of pineapple into his mouth, L turned back to the crank eagerly and began turning it, keeping his eyes trained upwards as he said quietly, “If I am to leave before sunrise, then I’ll have to set an alarm on my phone.” He certainly wasn’t going to pass on the opportunity to stay all night, though he highly suspected he wouldn’t be doing much _sleeping_ tonight. The smile on his face made him look younger than his years as the roof finally closed, and he let out a satisfied sigh. “I love that.”

Picking the plate back up, L turned back to Light, delicately picking up one of the cupcakes and taking a bite. _Everything is so delicious._ Licking icing and crumbs from his lips, he fixed Light with a curious stare. “I meant to ask you more questions at dinner. I suppose it’s my own fault that I got distracted, huh?” 

Light laughed, leading them down the spiral steps. “I _did_ remind you. Which is quite unlike me, actually. I prefer to press my advantage.” He stopped when L came closer, automatically wrapping an arm around the man’s waist and watching L’s mouth hungrily. Softer, “But I certainly understand being distracted. I keep having to remind myself to _behave_ , also quite unlike me.” 

_I bet you DO like the advantage._ A thrill went through L when he noticed that hungry look on Light’s face, a smile tugging at his lips. “Well, I suppose I’ll just have to deal with the consequences, since I forgot,” he murmured. _And I don’t want you to behave._ He sidled up beside the vampire and swiped a finger through the icing, licking it off before saying softly, “By the way… I got your _other_ present last night.”

“Oh?” Light raised an amused eyebrow. He’d been wondering if L was going to bring it up. “And how did you like them? I thought it was the _least_ I could do given all the...trouble I’d caused.”

L’s fingers swiped through the icing again, and the look on his face became slightly embarrassed. “Well,” he started, feeling heat beginning to flare in his cheeks as he licked delicately at his fingers. “I… have never slept in silk sheets before last night. They were quite nice.” He was sure his face was bright red at this point, but he wasn’t going to _give_ the truth away unless Light called him out.

Light snorted at L’s terse answer, knowing there was more to it than just that from the adorable blush on the man’s face. “Mmhmm, _just_ nice?” He giggled into L’s hair, brushing it aside to lick teasingly at the man’s ear. “Why do I have a feeling even _those_ didn’t stay clean? I did keep my promise, after all, so any...effects can’t be blamed on me this time.” He took the plate from L’s hand and passed it to Ryuk, whispering silently for him to go away. 

Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth again, L cast a sidelong glance at Light, trying to stifle the little moan that was trying to escape him. “Mhm,” he murmured, exhaling hard and tilting his head slightly to give Light better access to his ear, barely even noticing when the vampire took his plate away. 

Light pulled L against him, staring into his eyes. “It’s very unwise to lie to a vampire, L.” He was trying to keep a straight face and keep up his imposing presence, but his mouth kept quirking up into a smile. “Perhaps I might let you have a question for free if you tell the truth.”

L yelped when Light pulled him close, and he stared right back at the vampire, not even _bothering_ to hide the way his mouth turned up in a delighted smile. Reaching up, he brushed his fingers down Light’s cheek before whispering in a faux chastised voice, “Okay, okay. I _did_ have another… _dream_ last night.” The prospect of getting another question for free intrigued him. _I’ll have to make that one good._ “It might have been the dream you suggested.” 

Light’s fingernails dug into the fabric of L’s shirt, his eyes glowing as an interested smile split his face. “Oh do go on, tell me _everything_.” He half wished he’d actually invaded the man’s dreams now. 

_Only if you fuck me tonight_ , L thought, his breathing coming fast and shallow at the feel of fingernails digging nearly into his back. He was so turned on just from remembering and relaying the dream that he found himself letting out a high pitched giggle. Leaning in close, L whispered in Light’s ear, “You flew me up to the church roof and fucked me against the bell, _just_ like you said.” He pulled back with a low hiss as a rush of arousal went through him, his gaze heavy lidded as his fingers trailed down over Light’s neck. “I can still feel you sinking your fangs into my neck,” he confessed, clutching at the back of Light’s neck and snaking his other arm around the vampire’s waist. “Your strong arms hoisting me up, nails scratching down my back as you tell me to ‘ _hold on and don’t let go_ ’.”

His voice lowered as he licked at Light’s neck, knowing he was probably playing with fire as he continued to describe the dream. “So I wrapped my legs around your waist and held on tight. It was _so_ good.” L let out a shuddering breath, trailing his fingers back into Light’s hair before whispering, “I woke up with the sound of bells in my ears and sticky sheets, and I thought for a second you had lied to me. But I realized right away that it was _all_ on me.”

Light uttered a low curse in the language of vampires, saliva coating his lengthening fangs as he barely held back from throwing L up against the wall and ravaging him right there. “So very unfair to enjoy it without me.” His hands moved down the back of L’s pants and squeezed, pressing their hips together. “I’ll have to make sure to relive it as soon as we’re able.” _What I wouldn’t give for that to be RIGHT NOW._

Head falling back, L let out a low cry as their hips ground together, nearly throbbing at the contact. “ _Fuck_ ,” he moaned, eyes glazing over slightly.

A thought occurred to Light that while he couldn’t fly with L up to the church tonight, there might be a way they could be together. “L…” His golden eyes looked over the man’s face, wondering if he wanted the same thing. _His body, his words, they seem to say yes already, but I can’t see his thoughts._ He hissed, “I want you so badly, and there could be a way. Use the magical bonds and I could...wear the muzzle. I know it’s not ideal but it would keep me from hurting you.”

  
L’s eyes snapped open at the sound of Light’s voice, and he was panting as he listened to the vampire. _Yes… YES!_ “You’re sure?” he asked breathlessly, remembering Light’s seeming discomfort at the thought of wearing the magical bonds. Just because _he_ wanted to test them in this way didn’t mean that Light would be willing to go through with it. _Oh, please DO._ “ _Yes_ , I want to, I _really_ want to, Light.”


	6. You Belong To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L find a way to be together safely for the night, and L learns how Light was made into a vampire.

At that _‘yes,’_ Light scooped L up into his arms, bat wings ripping through his clothes as he flapped as fast as possible through the corridors and halls down to the dungeon. He covered L’s head with his hand as he navigated the narrow passageways down, down, until they came to a torch-lit room filled with what appeared to be medieval instruments of torture. “Don’t mind the decor, none of this is for humans.” 

L’s first reaction on being whisked away was to yelp in surprise-- there had been no warning, after all, and he’d had no clue what to expect. It probably _wouldn’t_ have been the room they ended up in, if he’d had any time to think about it, and all he could think as he looked around wide-eyed was ‘ _kinky_ ’. 

Light kissed L longingly before setting him down on the stone floor, shedding scraps of his clothes as he went right for a cabinet against the wall. “Hmm, where are they…” 

That kiss left L thoroughly blissed out for a moment, and he watched Light poke around the cabinet with a growing smile on his face. _I wonder if he realizes that he changed._ Not that he minded in the slightest. He pushed himself up a little shakily, leaning against the wall and studying Light closely. _Wow, what I saw in the dream… he really DOES look like that._

Light tossed aside thumbscrews and flogs before holding up the shackles and muzzle. “Yes!” He stopped as he caught sight of the long claws on his hand-- he’d transformed to his true form without even noticing it. “Oh..” His hair was long and silvery, flowing around his shoulders as if by a magical wind, and his skin was nearly porcelain white. He’d tugged his black wings close to his body while walking towards L, “I can appear human again if that is more pleasing to you.” 

“NO!” L blurted out, eyes going wide. “No, Light, please-- you’re beautiful like _this_ , too.”

Light looked up sharply, giving L a pleased smile before affixing the shackles to both sides of the stone table. “As you wish.” He wasn’t sure he’d be able to maintain control over his appearance anyway, not once things got started. Plus, he felt a little glow inside that L could accept him as he truly appeared, the monster along with what remained of the man. 

He cast a glance over at a table, flapping up on it and laying down on his back. He turned to test the strength of the bonds, and before putting the muzzle on (which was like a black leather strap with a metal bit that fit between his fangs) he said, “You’ll have to put the other shackle on my wrist.” He snapped one of them on, leaving the key on the table. His heart was hammering in his chest-- or the equivalent of it, if he’d had the same thing as a human heartbeat-- but concentrated on staying calm until L got the bonds on him.

L pushed himself away from the wall and started towards the table, his heart racing as he watched Light preparing everything. _This is… this is ACTUALLY happening, oh WOW._ By the time he had made his way to the table, Light was nearly restrained, and L could only stare for a long moment, mouth hanging partially open. “I… _wow._ ” He reached over to snap the open shackle around Light’s free wrist before climbing up on the table as well, already unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off as he settled onto his knees, straddling the bound vampire. “This is probably a stupid question, but, uhhh… what should I use for lubrication?” Leaning over Light, L pressed his hands to Light’s stomach, caressing as he kissed his way down Light’s neck to his chest, whispering, “Are you _able_ to still use our bond if you need to?”

Light looked up with wide eyes, salivating around the metal bit as L settled on top of him. He nodded, answering back using their bond, **_‘Check the cabinet. Although I can see now that you came prepared, didn’t you?’_ **His laugh was muffled, but he could see it plain in L’s mind, the lube tucked in the man’s jacket they’d left upstairs.

“I always at least _try_ to come prepared,” L whispered, glancing up at Light through his hair with a wry smile before dragging his tongue slowly up Light’s chest. The reaction he got sent a thrill through him, and he grinned, murmuring, “I hadn’t counted on you whisking me off like that, but I’m _not_ going to complain.”

**_‘You’d never find your way back there, just use whatever is in the cabinet_** **.’** If Light sounded desperate with anticipation, it’s because _he was_ , barely able to keep from squirming under L’s touch. The feeling of L’s mouth against his neck felt particularly erotic, pulling a low snarl from him. **_‘Be warned not to listen too closely to what I say after…’_** There was no telling what kind of mindset he was going to be in while restrained and lusting for blood, for L, to break the chains and take control. **_‘But the bonds will hold, no matter what._** **’**

L ground down needily in Light’s lap with a low huff for a moment before reluctantly pulling away, sliding off the table and hurrying to the cabinet. Thankfully, there was a bottle of oil in there, and L paused for a brief moment to eye everything else before taking a small knife as well. _I might just indulge him a bit,_ he thought, letting out a slow, shaky breath at the thought. He returned to the table and set the two items down beside Light’s head before hoisting himself back up, wiggling out of his trousers and pants before turning back to Light.

Light growled through the bit at L’s absence, even though his rational mind knew it was necessary. _Humans are so fragile._ His vampire mind, however, just wanted L to get back to grinding on him. His eyes widened when L brought back the knife, **_‘You really like to live dangerously don’t you?’_ ** He hummed as he stared at L’s naked body, simultaneously wanting to ravage it and to drain it of life, and yanked at the bonds reflexively. It was such a vulnerable position he was placing himself in-- especially with a _vampire hunter_ \-- but he hoped that would communicate to L how serious his offer truly was. 

“Most vampire hunters didn’t last very long,” L murmured, snorting at the irony of him telling this to a _vampire_. The way Light was struggling against the bonds was surprisingly _hot_ , and he marveled over the trust that Light was placing in him as he smoothed his hands against Light’s thighs. “They either died from making stupid mistakes, or retired because it was so stressful. The only reason I lasted as long as I did is because I’m… a bit of an adrenaline junkie.” _That’s a bloody understatement._

Light squirmed restlessly under L’s fingers, every touch against his skin feeling like electric jolts. **‘** ** _Then...you will take to being a vampire well. There’s nothing like the rush from a fresh kill. Taking undeserving life.’_ ** There was nothing a human could experience to compare it to, although the closest thing was perhaps clean, cool water after days in the desert. That feeling of being _sustained_. No, it was indescribable, but he couldn’t wait to be there the first time L experienced it. 

L smiled knowingly. Though he was certain it was different as a vampire than as a hunter, it turned out that they really _weren’t_ so different as he’d always thought they were. _And it only took falling for a vampire to realize it._ “Hmm… I _will_ say,” L started in a low voice, finally reaching out to tug the ripped trousers off of Light’s body. “- I’m _slightly_ sad that you wrecked your clothes. They looked so _gorgeous_ on you.” He laughed at that, leaning down to kiss and lick his way down Light’s stomach before tossing the pants behind him. Another shaky exhale, and he said in a breathless hush, “Though you look _amazing_ with nothing on, as well.” 

Light chuckled, lifting his hips so L could undress him. **_‘_** ** _Then have your exquisite tailor make me something new. Join me, and I’ll wear whatever you like, or nothing at all._** _ **’**_

L didn’t want to waste any more time talking now that they were both naked and _panting_ for it, reaching for the oil and licking his lips as he stared hungrily down at Light’s erection. “I’m guessing I won’t need to do this after the change, will I?” L smiled as he slicked his fingers up, hoping that Light understood now what the knife was for.

Light shook his head rapidly, swallowing as he hungrily watched L’s fingers working him open. **_‘Next time, I’ll be doing that.’_** His fingers curled in the bonds, his long, sharp claws retracting to show that he _could_ do it without causing L harm. 

“Can I..” L glanced up at Light with a hopeful grin, just barely grazing his cock with his tongue to demonstrate what he wanted. _Fuck, I can do double duty, I don’t even care._

Light moaned at that first lick, arching his back to try and get more than a single tease. **_‘OF COURSE!’_ ** He didn’t mean to yell it in his thoughts, but it just tumbled out. His eyes darted between L’s mouth and what the human was _doing_ with that oil. Perhaps it wasn’t such a bad thing to need it _after_ all. 

A giggle left L at the enthusiastic response, and without preamble, he swallowed Light down, watching the vampire’s expression as he took him in messy bobs; he wasn’t concerned with drawing it out or being a tease, he knew they were _both_ too horny for _that_ , and he had gotten in a _lot_ of… well, _practice_ at opening himself up in the last few days. One advantage of those dreams had been that he knew _exactly_ how much time he needed now to be prepared for Light.

Light groaned at the feeling of soft wetness engulfing him, and he had to lift his glowing eyes to watch L take him in. His mind filled with vampiric curses which would be unintelligible to L, but the pleasure made him quake on the table. It had been _so_ long that he’d nearly forgotten what this felt like, and he was certain it had never felt this good, alive _or_ reborn. **_‘By Lucifer, that mouth…’_ **

Pleasure curled through L at hearing that compliment echo through his mind, humming around Light’s cock. **_‘Let me show you what I can really do, then.’_ ** He relaxed his throat, taking Light all the way to the base and swallowing around him, glancing up with a pleased smile before pulling out his best moves.

Light let out a multi-tonal _shriek_ that echoed through the dungeon, and he couldn’t keep himself from lifting his hips and pressing in even further, throbbing when he felt L’s throat clenching around him. He simultaneously apologized across their bond, **_‘_** ** _Forgive me, I’m losing control…’_ ** That wasn’t even half of it, not half of what he should be apologizing for, making this mortal fall for him, want him. _So selfish..._ He writhed on the table, even though it wasn’t making things any easier for L, but this hunger was consuming him, leaving him as little more than a snarling, feral mess.

That _shriek_ pulled a muffled whine from L, and it took both hands for him to get even a _slight_ modicum of control over Light’s writhing body. **_‘Don’t you DARE apologize for that, Light,’_ ** he thought, moaning as he pressed back down messily, relishing the way Light was pushing himself back up into his mouth. Eventually, he gave up on trying to still the vampire’s wild movements, finding the whole thing that much _hotter_ for the lack of control, though it just made him want to climb on top of Light even _more_ now. He let out a wanton moan, a shudder going through him as his fingers nudged against his prostate. _Almost ready, FUCK._ L licked over the head, sucking it into his mouth lightly for a moment before pulling off with a soft ‘ _pop_ ’ of suction. “Would you like to _taste_ me again?” 

Light gasped before he could answer the question, nearly forgetting it amid the pleasure. His head dropped back to the table, eyes closing. **_‘I do want to taste you again, so badly. Please…’_** Since the answer was obvious-- and the knife’s placement in his full view just as obvious-- Light could only believe that L _wanted_ to feed him. He opened his golden eyes, slitted like a cat’s in the dark. **_‘I’ll answer any question you want, just...one taste…’_**

The way that Light was responding to L was driving him _crazy_ , and he licked up the shaft one more time before reluctantly pulling away. _Fuck it, I’m ready._ He poured more oil onto his fingers before crawling up Light’s squirming body, fingers squeezing around Light’s erection and slicking the vampire up liberally as he licked at Light’s mouth and fangs. “You’ll get your taste,” he whispered.

**_‘YES!’_ **Tidal waves of blood filled Light’s mind, sexual pleasure and the anticipation of tasting L once more descending on him like the opium cloud from the party, but far, far, more potent. He tried to meet L’s mouth-- to his shame, more to bite than to kiss-- but the bit between his fangs made that impossible. He growled low when they were face to face, an animalistic sound, and thrust wildly into L’s slick hand before he realized he’d better use all his willpower to sit still or L wouldn’t be able to ride him. He twitched with the effort of controlling his body, going limp with a muffled moan as L slid down on him. 

L sat back to straddle Light again, head falling back as he took Light slowly into his body with a loud moan. He was trembling by the time he was fully seated, finally looking down at Light again in a daze before smiling. “ _Fuck_ , you feel so good, Light,” he whispered.

Light curled in on himself and arched his back, pressing in even further as he throbbed with lust, snapping aggressively although it was no use. **_‘Cut the bonds! Release me and let me feed...let me turn you!’_ **

L could only stare down at Light in a daze, eyes narrowing after a moment and his parted lips curling up in a fierce grin as he reached to grip Light’s jaw, licking the vampire’s mouth again before growling, “Not _yet_.” _That will come later_ , he thought.

Light could only meet L’s eyes and think back, **_‘But I NEED you.’_** He’d half-hoped L would have relented, forgotten his former life and everything but Light and the new life they could have together. He had the man here _now,_ and what if he didn’t come back? What if he changed his mind? That bitter thought was drowned the moment L increased his movements, and there was nothing but bliss warring with ravenous hunger once again. At least L would remember this, no matter what happened. _Not enough._

A pang went through L’s chest, and he briefly brushed his fingers down Light’s cheek before losing himself to the pleasure, whispering under his breath, “But you _have_ me.” He reached for the knife, making a small nick in his fingertip and watching as a bright bead of blood welled up from the wound, leaning forward slightly to trace the bloodied finger along Light’s mouth.

The taste of L’s blood made Light whimper and try to reach for more, only to be held down once again. All he could think about was **_‘more, more, more…’_** More of this pleasure, more of L’s taste, more of it all forever. 

L’s smile widened, and he wiggled in Light’s lap before purring, “Mmm, is sex _better_ as a vampire, Light?”

Truly, Light was in no state to coherently answer questions, but he had promised, and was bound by that. **_‘Yes, oh yes.’_** He opened his mind to L so the mortal could have _some_ idea, even if it wasn’t the full effect. But L would be able to feel Light’s intense pleasure as well as his suffering and longing, how every unholy cell within Light sung out, **_‘drink, fuck, kill…’_** His wings curled around them both, encouraging L to do what he will within death’s embrace. 

L gasped, his body clenching and back arching as Light opened his mind to him; he had experienced this in the dreams, and again upstairs in the observatory with the telescope, but there was something about _this_ time that was different. It was overwhelming, he nearly felt like he was _drowning_ in the sensations and desires that were suddenly coursing through him, pressing both hands down against the table on either side of Light’s body now and grinding himself down on Light’s cock with a high pitched cry. _Oh fuck, this is better even than in the DREAMS,_ he thought, feeling his limbs trembling from the aggressive way Light was reacting, the litany of ‘ _more_ ’ from the vampire winding through his head and swirling in his chest like an electric jolt.

Light thrashed beneath L, claws and fangs extending, eyes full of fire and emotion. **_‘No--I’ll never let you leave! oep flbejv he al. Ao amhl!’_** He was sliding past thought or rationality, losing the ability to even think in human language. He was reduced to the beast he was, clawed feet flat on the table so he could thrust roughly, deeply into L.

Everything felt so incredible that L couldn’t even _think_ , reduced to sliding pleasure and emotion as his body moved against Light’s instinctively, absolutely _loving_ the roughness. He was barely aware of moving, head thrown back in ecstasy as he gripped at Light’s wings, using them as leverage as he bounced and writhed on Light’s cock. When it became too much, he found himself slumping over Light’s body and panting, rolling his hips down as he greedily licked at the vampire’s fangs around the metal bit, deliberately pressing too hard and _moaning_ at the sharp flash of pain in his tongue, the coppery taste of blood.

Light leaned to meet L’s mouth, unable to do more than just close the gap, but the taste of blood suddenly filling his mouth made him moan and push his hips up _hard_ off the table. He gasped as a blinding pleasure filled his body, and although he did not ejaculate as humans did, _power_ instead left his body and filled L. Light groaned, golden eyes rolling back, and he slumped weakly against his bonds. He panted although he needed no breath, perhaps as a holdover from his human years, or maybe just the shock of reaching orgasm again after so long.

Those words, ‘ _You belong to me, my mate’_ , were echoing in L’s head, searing themselves like a brand as his fingers curled into Light’s silky hair, blunt nails scraping at the back of the vampire’s neck as he moaned loudly against his mouth, and as he felt Light’s body go rigid under his, L finally fell over the edge. His own body tightened and then released, every nerve tingling with energy and bliss until finally, L slumped against Light’s chest, panting and weak. He felt sticky and damp, and a little cold, but _incredible._

Their bond thrummed with mutual positive energy as they shared the climax. Light was glad that L could feel safe with him, even with what he was he _still_ hadn’t felt or smelled fear on the human. That fearlessness was truly beautiful. **_‘L…’_ ** Light’s mind was clouded and hazy, but his rational mind was swiftly returning after that release. **_‘Forget my words said in passion.’_ **He sighed and swallowed, daring to look up to see that he hadn’t hurt the man, ruined it somehow. As amazing as that had felt, Light would have preferred their first time to be tender, not terrifying. 

Hearing his name, L glanced up with effort to Light’s face, smiling after a long moment. “Light,” he murmured, eyes lidding heavily as he reached up to stroke the vampire’s face tenderly. “It’s… you…” His smile widened into something beaming with happiness. “I feel incredible. _That_ was incredible. _Thank_ you.” 

Light leaned his face into L’s touch, and he’d be smiling if he could. He didn’t feel frantic or wild anymore, those feral emotions had fled and he was under control once more. What he did want was to touch L, embrace him now that he knew the danger was past. **_‘I want to make you feel that way forever.’_ **

A happy little noise left L, his fingers stilling under Light’s chin. “I think it’s safe to say that I plan to take you up on that offer,” he whispered, unable to hide his smile. He had never felt this way about _anyone_ before, and at the rate he was going, he was quite certain that he would never feel this way about anyone _else_ , ever again. No-one else could come close to understanding him like Light had from the start, and though he knew he had a long way to go before he could _hope_ to keep up with Light, he certainly couldn’t wait to get started. 

Light could only stare up at L at those words, relief and happiness compounding with the already pleasant sensations in his body. It was the truth, he could sense it plainly through their still-open bond, and he wiggled restlessly wanting to reach for the man. **_‘Yes! L...thank you. I can only try my best to make sure you won’t regret it.’_ **

It took a moment for L to recover enough to push himself up even weakly, but he managed, propping himself against Light’s chest and speaking softly, “I have no regrets, Light, except maybe that we didn’t do this _sooner_. Would you like me to release you now?” He half hoped Light would want to stay inside him, because he was feeling far too blissed out to get _off_ of him for right that moment.

Light let out a stifled chuckle as he worked the uncomfortable bit around in his mouth. **_‘Yes, it’s safe to let me free now. I won’t hurt you.’_** He looked around for the key to the shackles, noticing it on the floor of the dungeon. Given how they’d thrashed around, it was no wonder it was half-way across the room. He hoped L would stay a little longer, even if not until dawn. Light was sure that L had more questions, and he’d happily answer them.

L sighed, slightly disappointed that he would have to _move_ , but at the same time, he really would prefer to be able to _actually_ cuddle with Light, without the uncomfortable accessories. “One sec,” he murmured, sitting up a little more and wiggling teasingly in Light’s lap as he unbuckled the strap.

Light grunted at L’s teasing, his eyes flashing in warning. **_‘Careful, or you really won’t leave this castle by dawn.’_ **His lust was sated, for now, but with their chemistry he knew it wouldn’t be for long. 

L carefully pulled the bit from Light’s mouth. “There.” His thumb brushed against Light’s lips as he smiled at the vampire. 

When the bit finally came off, Light smiled widely, turning his head to try and capture L’s lips before he slipped away. “Ugh, I never knew that thing was so _uncomfortable_. Hmm, worth it though.” 

With a soft smile, L said softly in Light’s ear, “ _Totally_ worth it. And… don’t laugh, but I want to cuddle.” A fit of laughter left him at the adorable way Light tried to kiss him, and he indulged the vampire for a moment before blushing slightly, reluctantly climbing off of Light and pressing a kiss to his cheek. There was a moment of dizziness as he slid off the table, but he shook it off, padding across the stone floor and wincing slightly at how cold it was beneath his feet. 

Light bit his lip so he wouldn’t laugh, but couldn’t hide his smile. “I insist on it. Although you’ll probably be the first human in history to ever cuddle with a vampire.” He kept his gaze on L’s naked form, noticing the goosebumps on the man’s skin from the chilly air. The cold and the hard stone table didn’t bother Light but he was used to sleeping in a coffin. “I think I’ll have to get a bigger coffin for the two of us. My lonely bachelor bed is hardly fit for cuddling in.” That would give him something to do while L was gone-- design something magnificent and comfortable in his workshop. _Something that won’t make sleeping in a coffin feel scary at first._

L laughed at that, glancing back at Light with a smirk. “Says the vampire who insists that I stay with him in his coffin when I come back with Watari. Guess we’ll just have to get _very_ close, won’t we?” He retrieved the key and quickly returned, unlocking the shackles. “So we were, uhhh… pretty vigorous, I see,” he quipped, giggling as he pulled Light’s wrists free.

Light sat up and laughed quietly, rubbing his wrists where the metal shackles had bit into his skin, and the abrasions disappeared almost instantly. “Don’t expect _that_ to change. But after you’ve turned, I won’t have to worry about hurting you.” He held up his hands showing the healed smooth pale skin. “Nothing will ever hurt you again. Not while I’m around.” 

L smiled as he watched Light’s wounds heal, marveling at how quick it was. “Ooh, something _else_ to look forward to!”

Light lifted L back into his arms and wrapped his wings around them to keep the human warm. He hummed at L’s warmth, his trust. It felt very new, or at least, forgotten. Laying them down in a more comfortable position, he cradled L between his wings and body to keep the cold of the stone away. He smiled happily as he gazed at L and then kissed him gently, feeling the most relaxed he had in a very long time. He was amazed at L’s fearlessness, his willing _choice_ to join Light given what would be forsaken, and all that gratitude seeped into their kiss. 

L blinked when strong arms tugged him up, smile widening at that sweet kiss as he wrapped his arms snugly around Light’s neck. “This is nice,” he whispered, curling up against Light’s chest and gazing up at Light with satisfaction, combing his fingers through the silky silver hair.

Light broke the kiss reluctantly but stroked L’s back as he said, “I want you to stay here as long as possible, but I...also want you to run back and convince that old man right away.” He laughed and kissed L once more, saying a silent mantra that Watari would agree quickly so L could return at once. 

Once L had a moment to catch his breath from the kiss, he finally laid his head down on Light’s shoulder contentedly. He felt amazing, warmly wrapped up in Light’s wings and feeling safe and loved, which was perhaps what prompted the slightly dreamy comment, “I’m curious…” Glancing up, he gave Light his most adorable expression before asking, “If you don’t mind my asking, of course… you explained how vampires are made _the right way_. But what about you? Was it the same being chosen by Lucifer? It seems he was picky about who to turn.”

“Hmm…no I don’t mind you asking anything at all.” Light _had_ promised to answer anything in return for that one taste. “I can tell you what I know, although there’s much I don’t.” His eyes lidded at the feeling of fingers in his hair, and although he’d never told this story to another soul, living or dead, he was content to share it now. “Lucifer turns the mortals he falls in love with, whether during his brief stints on Earth or from Hell, I’m not sure. I was about 24 years old when my horse was startled in the woods just outside this castle, thrown off and left alone in a clearing I didn’t remember coming to. And then, there he was, beautiful and terrifying, nearly impossible to look at directly.”

L snorted, not surprised in the slightest by the knowledge that Lucifer turned mortals he fell in love with. It aligned with what Light had said about making powerful vampires in ‘ _the right way_ ’, and how it was meant for _mates_. 

Light shuddered slightly remembering his indescribable terror and awe, and pulled L closer. “I never had a choice in the matter, whether I was turned or not. He drained me to the point of death and forced me to drink his ichor. The blood of angels. The transformation happened almost instantly and I suppose that is where I died. Hm, I wonder if that is why that forest is cursed?” He sighed, kissing L hair before going on, “Once it was done, he said he would claim me as his consort, promising me riches and power, a place at his side. And if I refused, I’d be damned to walk the earth in his stead as a vampire, stealing life from mortals. I..obviously refused.”

L’s smile faded. Hearing that Light had been _forced_ into the change… He hadn’t expected _that_ at all, though he supposed he _should_ have; it seemed unnecessarily cruel. “I’m… I’m sorry to hear that, Light,” he whispered, looking up at Light’s face now as he pressed his hand possessively to the vampire’s chest. “You deserved better than that.” _Cursed forest… hmm. Maybe that’s why I couldn’t find the place that first night._

“I was sorry too, for a time. There was no one to show me the way, no one to help me understand what I was or why I needed to kill. I ran away from the castle but couldn’t sleep, became so weak I almost died before realizing I was bound to the place I was made.” Light stroked down L’s back under his wings, walking the path of ancient memories in his mind. “Those early years were wild, trial and error and desperately seeking out any knowledge I could of others like me. I finally found some, or, they found me. Things became much easier then, with information and friends.” He laughed bitterly because no, ‘friends’ was not the right word. “More like the fellow wretched, but we passed the time. Misery loves company.”

L was quiet as he listened to Light’s story with his head pillowed on Light’s chest. It was astonishing how similar their early days after their respective traumas were, when cut down to the bare essentials. “That sounds… terrifying,” he said softly, stroking his fingers idly against Light’s porcelain skin, marveling at how cool it still was under his fingers. “Like being a child again, having to relearn everything in a world that has suddenly become so much bigger and darker.” _Like me._ “Even if they weren’t friends, _per se_ , I’m glad you found others to teach you. I hate to think of how lonely you must have been.” He glanced up, feeling only slightly guilty for his part in making Light feel so lonely _now._

L said gently, “I’ll admit, I’m a little selfish. I’m _glad_ you refused Lucifer, or I would never have met you.” He leaned up to press a kiss to Light’s chin and then smiled. “Now I appreciate even more you giving me the choice. _Thank_ you.”

“It must be this way, for _me_ to make a true vampire. Perhaps for Lucifer it doesn’t matter since he is the Father of us all.” Light caught L’s eye, smiling faintly. “Plus, I wouldn’t curse you with this unless you wanted it.”

L smiled back, keeping his gaze on Light’s as he dropped a soft, lingering kiss to the vampire’s collarbone, reaching up to brush silvery strands away. “Don’t mistake me. I _never_ wanted it until I met _you_ , Light. But… I’ll happily take any path I need to if it means I can be with you.” He stretched up to kiss Light properly before settling back down against him with a sigh. “Once I put my mind to something, I see it through. You’ll see.” _Why do I feel like he’s holding something back about this Lucifer business?_

A thought occurred to Light, one that he had never considered before. “If I am the last true vampire on this earth, then I wonder if I died, Lucifer would be compelled to return and walk the Earth himself?” The thought terrified him slightly, given what he knew befell the world when Lucifer _was_ present. “Each time he visits, horrible plagues and wars follow in his wake. I have no love of mortals-- well, except for one-- but by that logic it nearly seems preferable to keep me around.” He giggled, grinning down at L. “Although I don’t have to worry about that anymore, do I?”

L’s fingers tightened against the vampire’s chest, eyes going round. He hadn’t even thought about what an angel’s presence on Earth might mean, but considering _that_ angel? It made sense. “Shit,” he breathed, awed and a little overwhelmed by the prospect. “Nope, ahh, I think I’m going to keep you _right_ where you are. No dying on me, you hear?” 

Light laughed, “Seeing as how you were the only human on Earth who could have possibly killed me, I think I am safe.” Vampires could kill other vampires, but as far as he knew, only he and his thralls remained and Light kept them on a short leash. “No wars seem imminent and the castle protects itself, as you may have learned.”

L laughed, but that prompted another thought, and he gave Light a curious look. “Okay, so I know the thralls die if their maker dies, but what about the primordials? They are made by Lucifer’s children, but they have their _own_ power and sentience. Would they die along with their maker as well?” He paused, then thought over what Light had said, warmth blooming through him as he blurted out excitedly, “Wait, did you just say you _love_ me?” He’d been so preoccupied with _plagues and wars_ that he had glossed over that.

Vampires couldn’t blush, but Light affected a sheepish expression as L’s questions tumbled out on top of each other. “Ah...well, falling in love is different for us. We know right away who is compatible, whose blood could complete you.” He looked up at the ceiling, smiling to himself as he said softly, “But yes, I love you. Does that shock you? What else would be stronger than my desire to kill you?” He cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed, and answered L’s prior question. “But no, vampires made the right way will not die with their maker, and may even make true vampires of their own if they become strong and old enough.”

With a laugh, L shook his head, grinning. He propped his chin in his hands as Light talked, heart pounding rapidly and unable to keep the awed, lovestruck look off of his face. “I tried a few times to find love,” he said quietly, reaching out to play with Light’s hair again. “Never panned out. Apparently I’m too abrasive, too intense, and, uhhh…” He smirked slightly, meeting Light’s eyes, because Light already _knew_ this part. “I like things a little too _rough_ in bed. So people never liked me much, never stuck around past one… well, one _encounter_. I guess I just needed to wait for the right _vampire_ to come along, huh?”  
  


Swallowing hard, L’s gaze flicked down over Light’s body as he smoothed his fingers up into the hair at the nape of Light’s neck. “The only reason I say that is that I wasn’t lying when I told you in that dream that no-one had ever kissed me like _you_ did. I don’t want anyone else ever _again_.” 

Light hummed contentedly, leaning into L’s touch. “Neither do I. And nor could I.” He sighed, debating whether to tell L a truth that might put untoward pressure on him, but decided to be honest. “Any vampire is cursed against finding love, but ones like me, Lucifer’s children, are doubly so. We perhaps get a single chance for a compatible mate in our long lives, and even then it is usually impossible. Such as...a vampire hunter.” He laughed quietly at the turnabout of Lucifer’s sick joke, entwining their fingers and bringing L’s hand to his lips. “But Lucifer is not more powerful than all things in this world, and he doesn’t understand love. He cannot fight what he doesn’t know.” 

That knowledge brought tears to L’s eyes, though they didn’t fall. _That’s what it was he was holding back. That’s why he wanted me to leave._ “Your only chance for love is a mortal enemy.” A shaky smile split his face as he watched Light kiss his hand, and he squeezed gently. “I take it most of your kin were never lucky enough to bring their mate around, if they even found them in the first place.” _I’m so glad things worked out the way they did._ He kissed the vampire again before murmuring against his lips, “I love you, _too._ ” 

Light kissed L deeply, unable to fathom such an undeserved gift, but he wouldn’t question it either. Pulling back, Light had a surprised and stricken look on his face as he realized he was crying for the first time since he’d turned. “What?!” He touched his face and felt wetness, and there was blood on his fingers when he pulled them away. He whispered in amazement, “I didn’t think it possible anymore.” He knew it must be a gruesome sight, his pale face streaked with bloody tears, but it felt nearly human to cry, to feel something again. Light tried to wipe it away with his arm but that only had the effect of making it worse, and he grinned at L and gave the man an apologetic look. “Ah, sorry. It’s a compliment to you I think, making my cold heart feel something again.” Not that any more evidence was needed that _L_ was truly his mate, but this clenched it--- there would be no one else. “It could only be you.”

When Light pulled out of the kiss, L could only stare in awe. He had never seen a vampire _cry_ before, and it was both beautiful and terrifying. “Light…” The apologetic grin on Light’s face was sweet and sent a wave of emotion through him, love and protectiveness and overwhelming happiness. He laughed softly at the apology, moving closer and kissing the bloody tears away. “It’s okay,” he murmured between each press of lips, and swipe of his fingers against Light’s skin. “You don’t have to apologize. I _understand_.” He pressed another soft kiss to Light’s mouth, laughing into the kiss, **_‘I want you again, so just tell me to stop if you don’t want to go another round tonight.’_ **

Light growled miserably, because of course he wanted that, but it was impossible. “If we did, I could not guarantee your safety or that the bonds could hold me again. We’ve tempted fate once tonight but it’s already becoming very difficult not to feed from you.” He licked his bloodied fingers and looked away, trying to quell the hunger. “I can control myself as we are, but when I’m inside you, I...know I couldn’t. I’m sorry.” He sighed and held L close again, nuzzling into the man’s hair and smelling all the little nuances of the human and his world. 

L let out a soft, disappointed sound, but it didn’t last, and he smiled happily, curling into Light’s arms. “It’s okay. You’re worth the wait.” Besides, it thrilled the _adrenaline junkie_ in him to know Light wanted him badly enough that controlling himself was impossible in those intimate moments. “No need to apologize.”

“I have a favor to ask, though, if you’ll indulge me. Before you come back to me, will you watch the sunrise one last time?” Light smiled, laughing quietly at the embarrassing request. “That is a memory I’ve sadly forgotten, and yours would be fresh, if you’d share it with me.”

The request startled L slightly at first, looking up quizzically at Light, but as the vampire explained, L couldn’t help but smile. It had been a _very_ long time since he had sat and deliberately watched the sun rise. If that was the only favor Light wanted from him… “Of _course_ I will, Light,” he whispered, closing his eyes and shifting into a more comfortable position in Light’s arms. “It will be my pleasure.”

  
Light and L stayed like that for the rest of the night, talking about anything and everything that came into their heads - what a new life would be like as a vampire, about L’s past and what the modern age had brought, some of Light’s adventures before he went into hibernation. They talked until L’s alarm went off, signifying sunrise wasn’t far off, and it was a mad scramble of looking for clothes, laughter and adoring kisses before L was whisked out of the castle. On his way back to the hotel, he stopped and got out of the car to sit on the hood, watching the sunrise with a contented smile on his face. _I can’t wait to share this view with you, Light._ He finally made it back to the hotel shortly after sunrise, creeping into the room and slipping into the bathroom to grab a shower before sleep. _What a wonderful night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Light says in vampiric language translates to, “You belong to me, my mate.”


	7. 168 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L returns to the village to try and convince Watari and the countdown of one week’s time begins. Light tries to endure the loneliness of being without his mate, losing hope as his fears cannot be silenced.

When Light awoke in his coffin the next sundown, he immediately felt lonely from L’s absence, but was filled with joy knowing that his mate would return to him as soon as he was able. That sparked the motivation to get the castle truly ready for more long-term residents, assembling all his thralls in the main hall. From the way they were whispering among themselves since the events of last night, he assumed they already knew the reason. 

“As you may have already guessed, there will soon be a new vampire among our number. Two in fact. I have chosen a mate, and he will be bringing along another companion. I expect _all_ of you to make them feel welcome here.” Light walked around the lined-up thralls as his voice continued to echo in the huge space. “His name is L Lawliet and it goes without saying that until I turn him, he and his man Watari are absolutely off-limits in the village.”

The thralls mostly looked sullen at this news, thinking only of two more mouths to feed and more work incoming, but a few understood what Light finding a mate really meant. Ryuk piped up first, “Congratulations, sire! Uh...guess we need to make two more coffins, huh.”

Light nodded, turning on his heel with a pleased smile. “Exactly. I’ll need a new wedding coffin for myself and my bride, and then a regular one for Watari.” His smile widened, thinking about their ‘wedding night.’ “I suppose there should be a wedding feast to celebrate, and perhaps we’ll all head over to the city of Brasov, hmm? The newcomers will need to learn how to hunt properly.”

Now _that_ sent a murmur of excitement through the thralls-- a vampire’s wedding feast was essentially unmitigated feeding for an entire night, and usually took place in a large city to better hide the activities. It wouldn’t be an entire night due to the distance of Brasov and needing to be back to the castle by sun-up, but it was nevertheless a rare treat. 

“Now that I have your attention,” Light laughed as he took a chalice of blood and sipped it. “I have tasks for all of you to prepare the castle.” He pulled scraps of paper from his jacket and handed one to each thrall, containing instructions for preparing new rooms, coffins, cleaning, polishing, etc. “He could be here as early as tonight, so there’s not a moment to lose. I’ll be checking on the progress.” He bowed slightly and retired to the library, setting to work on his own project of pulling out the books on vampirology that were actually _true_. Light knew that L would want as much information possible on what his new life would be like. After that, he’d see to the exact specifications of the new coffin they’d share, and move his bedroom into a larger suite so L would have plenty of room. 

He blew the dust off an ancient tome on vampire history, salvaged from a destroyed nest in the Paris catacombs two centuries ago, and whispered, “I can’t wait for you to join me, love. Please hurry back.”

\---Epoch Hotel, Day 1---

L woke up sometime in the early afternoon, feeling exhilarated and the happiest he had ever been in his life, stretching lazily in the sheets before rolling over onto his back with a contented sigh.

“Sounds like your evening went well,” Watari’s dry voice carried from the desk, and when L looked over, the man was eyeing him curiously.

L sat up and draped his arms around his knees, attempting to blow his hair out of his eyes. “It did!” The strands popped right back down and he sighed, giving up. “Quite successful, in fact.”

“When did you return?” Watari closed his book and set it aside, frowning slightly when he noticed a faint mark on L’s bare chest. _Did he get in a scuffle with a thrall? But no, that couldn’t be it, I saw the clothes he was wearing last night._ “I was at the pub until 1:30, and you weren’t back yet when I fell asleep.”

A laugh left L at that, waving a hand dismissively. “A little after sunrise, actually. Watari, I have-” He cut off abruptly when Watari stood up and came towards him quickly. “Uh, what is it?”

“Let me see your arm, L,” Watari barked, suddenly concerned. Reaching for L’s hand, he tugged the young man’s arm straight to reveal the bite marks marring his pale skin. “L…” He _hadn’t_ been mistaken. “L, are you alright? _Tell_ me the vampire that gave you these is _dust_.”

_Fuck_. Swallowing hard, L said softly, “Watari, I’m fine. Please sit down.” His eyes followed Watari as the old man sat down on the edge of his bed, watching him expectantly, and L sighed, shifting so he was sitting cross legged as he faced his mentor. He could see the concern on Watari’s face, and it warmed him, even though it also made him a little uneasy. _He isn’t going to like that I kept this from him, but I had to find out on my own._ “The vampire who did this is… still walking.”

“You didn’t _kill_ it?” Watari stared at him in surprise, gaze flicking between each bite mark before settling once again on L’s face, searching for the answer to that confusing statement. “L… does this have anything to do with the nice clothes you came back to the hotel in?” The split second flicker of uneasiness on L’s face said it all. “ _L_ , what have you been doing?!”

Holding out his hands in a soothing, pleading gesture, L said quietly, “ _Please_ don’t panic, Watari, as you can see, I’m here, and I’m still breathing, and I’m _fine._ ” He sighed as the old man glowered, and lowered his hands to clench in his lap, taking a deep breath. “ _Yes_ , it does. I… didn’t want to tell you before because I didn’t know what it _meant_ at the time, but… the night I went to the party, I… sort of met the Prince.”

Watari stared at him hard, letting that information process. “The Prince of Wallachia, I presume.” When L nodded, his eyes narrowed behind the glasses. “Your suspicions that he was the vampire. Correct?” The young man’s second nod made him narrow his eyes even further, though he took a breath to get his anger under control before reaching out to press a careful hand to L’s shoulder. “Did he taste your blood that night, L?” _Please say no. Don’t strain an old man’s heart._ He knew even before L nodded what the answer would be, though. Now he thought back on the last few days, he recognized the signs of a full-on blood bond from things he had read before saving L as a child. Those records had been lost in a fire before L had even been _born_ , and he had never seen the bond in action before. _Until now.._ “You share the bond with the Prince, don’t you.”

“Yes.” L reached up to cover Watari’s hand with his own, his gaze pleading. “But I swear, it’s not what you think. He’s-”

“He’s trying to _kill_ you, L.”

L stared at him and swallowed hard. _Yes. But it’s not just that._ “Watari… he offered to… he wants me to join him. He’s the last of his kind.”

Watari pulled away to stare down at his hands, letting that sink in as his eyes widened behind his glasses. “The _last_ , you say? The last vampire? Does he _not_ have thralls, then?”

“No, he does, but-”

Watari pressed ahead. “But he’s the last _true_ vampire?”

“Yes, but-”

“L, what are you _waiting_ for?” Watari smiled grimly, leaning forward. _Finally, an END to this accursed career._ “You can end it all! If you kill him, there will be no more vampires, no more thralls roaming about killing indiscriminately. You can finally give up this job and do something _else_.” He reached out to grasp L’s hands and said gently, “You can finally have a _normal life_ , L.”

L stared at him, mouth working soundlessly as he tried to process what Watari was saying. _A normal life… I didn’t know that’s what he wanted for me._ “Watari-”

“You won’t have to _hurt_ anymore.” Watari looked down and let L’s hands go, sighing. “We can end it tonight, and you’ll be free.”

Tears filled L’s eyes and he looked down as well. “Watari…” He tried to rub them away unsuccessfully, finally whispering past the lump in his throat, “Watari, I- I _can’t_ kill him.”

“Why not?” Eying the bite marks again, Watari felt his blood go cold. “Has he compelled you not to harm him?”

L shook his head and said in as strong a voice as he could muster, “No. I can’t kill him because…” _My life would be meaningless._ “Because-” _Empty._ “He loves me.” The look Watari was giving him _hurt_. He could see the old man didn’t believe what he was hearing, but the words wouldn’t _stop._ “Because I love _him_. Because if I kill him, I would be killing a part of me that I didn’t know was _missing_ until now.”

Watari stood up abruptly, unable to listen to any more. “L, that is preposterous. Vampires cannot love. You _know_ this.” His gaze went back to the bite marks. “He’s _bewitched_ you.”

“Watari, please, _wait_ -” L said quickly, moving to stand, but Watari turned and left the hotel room, closing the door a little harder than necessary. He was left standing beside his bed with one hand outstretched towards the door and and a miserable expression on his face as his hand lowered to his side. _This is going to take longer than I planned for._ His fingers curled into a fist, and he set his jaw as he went to get a glass of water. He would wait for Watari to return and then try again… and _hope_ that Watari didn’t go to the Mayor with this information. Magical protection or not, he wasn’t certain the castle could keep _everyone_ out if a mob descended on the place. _Watari wouldn’t do that, though, would he?_

\---back at Light’s castle, Day 2---

Another night passed and then another day, and while L had not yet returned, Light was keeping faith and hope. He spoke with the paintings of his ancestors when he did start to feel glum, but it was more to console himself, “I’m sure that convincing the old man is just taking some time. It’s a complicated situation and must be handled delicately.”

The old paintings kept their silence, but Light could feel their eyes on him, watching and probably laughing at his foolishness upon falling in love with a mortal. _‘Just take him,’_ they seemed to whisper, but Light would never do that. Making L into a thrall would be an abomination, a perversion of the feelings he had for the man. He craved an equal, not another slave to do his bidding.

He tried to keep busy organizing his books, cleaning out the moldering magic workshop, cultivating new herbs and poisonous plants for the greenhouse. Things he usually found pleasure in and were excited to share with L when he arrived. But in the back of his mind were dark thoughts and doubts. _Maybe it was all a trick. Maybe he was just pretending to care for me so he can come back, prepared and well-armed, now that I told him all the ways I can die, that I’m the last._ “No.” Light’s emphatic voice echoed in the greenhouse, and he shook his head and got back to pruning nightshade. “He’s coming back. I just need to be patient.” Even Lucifer wouldn’t play such a cruel trick, to dangle the hope of real love and snatch it back, snuff it out. _Would he?_

A soft knock at the door made Light look up, and he saw Ryuk peeking around the corner. “Master? Thought you might like to take a looksee at the new coffin so far, tell me what you think?” He could tell that Light was less cheerful than yesterday, but maybe seeing the progress would bolster his spirits. 

“Ah, yes.” Light set the shears aside and tossed the gardening gloves to the dirt, forcing himself not to look so bloody _sad_. A vampire should appear aloof, terrifying, perhaps smug or pleased, but not _sad_. “Thank you Ryuk, I’ll join you in the workshop shortly.” 

When the thrall had nodded and left, Light crouched down once more to stroke the leaves of the nightshade plant, brushing them aside to reveal the toxic purple-red berries. _Useful in magic but poison even to me, if mixed with blood._ He’d have to warn L about that, about anything that could harm them accidentally. He rose and strode towards the workshop, a little smile on his lips now in anticipation of seeing where he and L would spend their first night. Afterwards, perhaps he’d go track down the Countess’ sulky suitors, put them out of their misery of being unable to kill her themselves and become rich widowers. He laughed earnestly at that prospect, and at himself for doubting L. _Stop second-guessing him. He’s coming._

\---Epoch Hotel, Day 3---

L paced around the hotel room the next evening, waiting for Watari to return. It had taken a string of text messages pleading for a chance to explain (and food) for Watari to finally agree to come back and hear him out. _At least he hasn’t told the mayor any of what I’ve said, or we would have been run out of town by now._ The sound of the doorknob rattling immediately caught his attention, and L turned to look at the door expectantly.

Watari entered the room, removing his hat and closing the door before looking up, blinking in surprise to see L staring at him from the center of the room. He sighed and then held up his take-out bag. “I presume you haven’t eaten yet today?” At the shake of L’s head, Watari sighed again and said, “Come on then. Grab some utensils for us and sit down.” When L disappeared into the kitchen, Watari sat down at the small table, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. _What is that young man playing at? He’s never been THIS determined about anything outside of a hunt._

L returned, passing Watari a knife and fork and setting down a glass with a little bit of scotch in the bottom before sitting at the table himself, pulling some food towards him. “Thank you for bringing food, Watari,” he said after a moment.

Watari looked at him sharply. “Of course, I’m not about to let you _starve_ ,” he said warily.

A small smile split L’s face, and they dug into the food in silence for a few minutes. Finally, L put his fork down and folded his hands on the table, watching Watari.

Watari tried to continue eating, but this new tactic of L’s was highly unnerving, and he finally laid his fork down as well and asked, “What is it, L?”

“Thank you, Watari.”

The heartfelt thanks surprised Watari; he had never known L to be like this, courteous and polite more than just once in an evening, and he had definitely never heard just a blanket ‘thank you’ from the prickly young man. “For what?”

“For…” L paused, considering, and then looked down at his hands. “For everything, I suppose. Saving me. Taking me in, _training_ me.” He looked up at Watari steadily. “Thank you for putting up with me all these years, and taking care of me. I know I never… show it. But it means…” Taking a deep breath, he gave the man a watery smile. “It’s meant _everything_ to me.”

Watari let out a slow breath, taking a sip of his scotch as he studied the young man before him. _He’s changed. For the better. When did this happen?_ “You’re welcome, of course.” He smiled at L and said gently, “I do care for you greatly. I just… wish you would change your mind about the _vampire._ ”

L shook his head and responded quietly, “I wish you could see how much effort he is expending for my sake, Watari. I already _told_ you, he could have killed me multiple times. That night at the party, he could have followed me, but he _didn’t_. He could have killed me the moment I set foot in the door of his castle the other night, or let his thralls overwhelm me, could have killed me multiple times over… but he didn’t. He _protected_ me. You’ve been left unmolested when you go outside at night, I assume?”

Sighing, Watari said wearily, “That could all be a coincidence, L.”

“It could.” L smiled a little, and plucked up a tomato, popping it into his mouth and chewing. “It’s _not_ , but it could be. What _isn’t_ a coincidence is that he also could have used our bond to keep me from sleeping, until my body gave out on me, but when I asked him for a truce, he left it alone. And he promised me that he _wouldn’t_ touch it, Watari, even when I _asked_ to see him in my dreams.” That thought dimmed his smile, and he rubbed the ring sadly, missing Light very badly right that moment. “He told me he didn’t want to influence me in any way, that he wanted all of this to be _my_ completely unbiased choice.”

“L, you are talking about _dying_.” Watari frowned at him. “If he makes you like him, he will _kill_ you. We’ve already been over this.”

“And what has being _alive_ actually brought me?” L laughed bitterly, and swept a hand around the room. “We live out of hotel rooms and follow crackpot claims because we have no money anymore. I’m the best at what I do, but I hunted us out of a job. The only person who has ever been a constant in my life, who has ever actually given a _damn_ about me, is _you_ , and I acted like an arrogant ass and didn’t even appreciate you until I was offered the chance to leave you behind.” He brought his hand up to scrub over his face, looking down dejectedly at his plate. “Did I tell you that he warned me to _leave_ Romania?”

Blinking, Watari said nothing. _No, you neglected to mention THAT._

L glanced up, seeing the shock and the man’s face. “He told me to leave. Said if I didn’t, he would be forced to kill me to save himself. And after that, he kept me awake, sent me dreams every night telling me the same thing.” Heat flared in his cheeks at the reminder of what _else_ those dreams contained. “Why would a vampire _deprive_ himself of a kill? Can you tell me that?”  
  


“I’m…. at a loss,” Watari said softly, watching L carefully. _He’s definitely gotten some normal sleep these past nights, though we both know those dreams weren’t ONLY warnings…_

“I found out why. Primordials have the chance to find love. _One chance._ The blood bond, I’ve got a hunch, was meant for mated pairs, but one half always starts out mortal. I think it’s supposed to be how one finds their mate. And he won’t touch it until I go back to him.” L leaned forward now, leaning on his elbows. “I love him, Watari. I want what he’s offering me. And the only reason I’m here right now, and not with Light, is because I realized that I would miss you. He agreed to make you like him, if you wanted it, because it’s what _I_ wanted. He let me leave so I could bring you with me. He gave me a week to try and convince you.” With a slightly pained smile, L added, “Well, closer to four days left now… And come on, it wouldn’t be much different than we live _now_ , anyway, would it?”

Watari stared at him for a long moment; it was a lot to digest, but some of what he had observed seemed to track with what L was saying. However, a lifetime of training and fear of vampires wasn’t going to be undone in a single plea. “Absolutely not. I’ve spent my entire life _fighting_ these monsters. And you’re asking me to become one of them?” The older man fixed L with an incredulous gaze, “Think a moment about what you’re asking of me. What _you’re_ thinking of doing.”

“Watari, _please_.” L’s expression crumpled a little, and he slumped back in his seat. “I miss him so much. _Please_ come with me.”  
  


Watari threw back the rest of his scotch and stood up. “I see there’s no reasoning with you right now. I need some time...to figure out what this all means, and maybe get some answers.” _I need to find out if this is actually love or just bewitchment, and to show him what will happen if anything goes wrong with the turn._

“Watari, _please_. I need you.” L looked down, a little shocked that he had said that out loud. “You’re the only family I _have_.”

Grabbing his coat and hat once more, Watari paused in the doorway and said quietly, “Sleep well, my boy.”

As the door closed, L laid his head down on his arms, and whispered, “Watari, he only gave me _one_ week.” This was _agony._

\---Light’s castle, Day 6---

Light lay on the enormous four-poster bed in his room, staring at nothing in particular and trying his hardest not to reach out to L across their bond. As the days had passed and L hadn’t returned, and he’d gotten no message or attempt at communication, he’d slipped from sullenness to true despondency. There was still one more day left before the magic of ring would wane, and their bond would remain as long as they both lived. But if L didn’t return by tomorrow night, Light would take that as L’s final answer he wasn’t coming back. _I don’t understand. He seemed so ready to join me. I believed him when he said he loved me, no, that wasn’t a lie._ Perhaps L truly had meant it, but loved Watari more and wasn’t willing to abandon the man. That was probably an honorable thing for a human to do.

It was cold comfort. No matter the reason, it still meant Light was forever deprived of the only thing he’d ever found worth living for. _And I’ll never find it again_. He closed his eyes when he heard a knock at the door, ignoring it. He’d refused blood the past few days, secluding himself in his bedroom with the newly-made, larger coffin but still sleeping in his old one. The new one was for when _L_ was here, and sleeping in it without him would be unsatisfying.

The knock sounded again and Light snarled, “Go away! I told you I wasn’t to be disturbed.” The door opened anyway and Light sat up in fury, eyes aflame and hair whirling around him. His voice boomed and shook the furniture, “GO AWAY OR--” He stopped when he saw it was Ryuk standing there, trembling with a cup and a pitcher of blood in his hands, and he slumped back against the pillows with a tired sigh. _I’ve become a pathetic master._ “Ryuk.” He covered his eyes with a hand, silently beckoning the thrall inside. “Apologies. I’m...not well.”

Ryuk nervously came in, the door magically shutting behind him, and said quietly, “You’d feel better if you drank, master. You can’t starve yourself or you’ll weaken.” He poured some blood in the cup and brought it to Light, who peeked miserably above his hand. “L’s gonna come back, and you’ll want your strength up when he does.” He held the cup out to Light again, a worried look on his face.

Light rubbed his face in irritation but sat up and took the cup, drinking it slowly as he sulked. Ryuk had been the only one to voluntarily show any care regarding his downward spiraling mood, which was unusual for thralls. They usually only did what was commanded of them. _If I didn’t know better I’d think Ryuk wasn’t a thrall._ He pouted over his cup, “If he’s coming why isn’t he here already? What’s taking so _blessed_ long?!”

Ryuk shrugged, refilling Light’s cup when it was drained. “Can’t say, sire, but ya gave him seven days so maybe he’s saying goodbye to the daylight. To life.”

“Hmm.” Light drank some more and mulled that over, wanting it to be true. The blood _was_ making him feel better, less weak and dejected, although not less lonely. “I suppose that makes some sense. I’d probably try to enjoy my last days in the sun too, eating delicious food and wine. Sending letters to people and making up an excuse for a long absence.” He frowned, wishing _he_ could be doing those things with L instead of languishing away here all alone.

“See? I’m sure he’ll be chock full of good memories when ya turn him.” Ryuk chuckled, setting down the pitcher and tidying up the room while Light drank. There was something _else_ he wanted to bring to Light’s attention, but he was fearful of the powerful vampire’s fragile state of mind. 

“If there’s something else, just spit it out already.” Light raised an eyebrow, watching Ryuk do yet another thing he hadn’t asked for. “I’m not shoving anyone in the solarium, I can barely find the motivation to crawl into my coffin right now.” Plus, he was grateful for Ryuk’s care, for sensing what he’d needed and trying to cheer him.

“Ah, yes...there was something else.” Ryuk gathered up some clothes that had been flung around, hanging them back up in the wardrobe. “The others seem restless, sire. There’s _whispers_.”

“Whispers?! What _whispers_?” Light looked up in alarm, setting his cup aside and listening intently. It was not unheard of for thralls to rise up against extremely young or weak masters but he’d never heard of whiff of such things in the castle. _No, I just haven’t been paying attention lately._

“They, uh, didn’t want me to bring you blood. Said it was better for you to get weak, and plus that means more for them. Right mutinous, if you ask me.” Ryuk glowered down at the floor, ashamed of those base vampires as Light had given them all a safe home, taught them how to hunt and survive. 

“Oh, that’s all?” Light rolled his eyes, dismissing Ryuk’s worries with an elegant wave of his hand. “Those ungrateful wretches are never satisfied, no matter how much they get. That’s just their usual greediness, Ryuk, nothing to worry about.” He was _far_ too powerful for even all of them to kill, and he held firm control over all their souls anyway. “You know the thralls can’t do anything without my permission.” _Although Ryuk has surprising autonomy lately._ “And when L arrives they’ll be able to feast for my wedding. They’re probably just excited about that.” _And if he doesn’t come? No, stop, he’s coming._

“O-of course.” Ryuk didn’t look very convinced, and he hurried over and poured Light yet another cup. “Best to keep your strength up anyway.”

Light sunk down in the bed, ignoring the blood and turning back on his side. “I’ll drink the rest later. I just want to be alone now, Ryuk.” The thrall nodded and went to the door, and before it shut, Light said quietly, “Thank you.”

\---Epoch Hotel, Day 7---

Watari hadn’t been back since he had walked out of their shared hotel room, and L had been forced to fend for himself, stuck in the town as Watari had taken the rental car. Nearly every day was spent in or close to the hotel, only venturing out to buy take out food and return, hoping that _today_ would be the day that Watari came back, that he could go to the mayor and _quit_ , and return to Light like he so _desperately_ wanted to do. Today, though, L had barely eaten, barely slept, and every hour, he sent Watari another pleading message. His anxiety was through the roof, hyper aware of the passage of time, as today was the last day. _Watari, where ARE you? I only have until 10 pm, and it’s already almost 9!_ He had already resigned himself to leaving on his own if Watari didn’t make a decision in time, but he knew he would probably continue to drag his feet on the off chance that Watari came around.

L was just getting ready to send another text message, chewing on the one nail he _hadn’t_ gnawed bloody yet, when the door opened and, wonder of wonders, Watari stepped through the door. “Watari!” He was so relieved, he _actually_ rushed the man and hugged him tightly, face buried in Watari’s coat. “I thought you weren’t coming back!”

Watari awkwardly patted L on the shoulder, closing the door behind him with difficulty before pushing the young man away. “Of course I was going to come back,” he said softly.

“You took so _long_ ,” L whispered, looking at him sadly.

Sighing, Watari removed his coat, pulling a bundle from one of the large pockets and guiding L to sit down on his bed, sitting beside him. “I had a lot to do.” He sent a sidelong glance at L and said gently, “I needed to pick something up. I have an old friend who lives around here, used to be a hunter.” He saw L’s mouth opening and held up a hand to forestall him. “I didn’t tell him anything. He had a bunch of my old books.” He held up the bundle, then untied them and pulled out the one he wanted. “You need to read this. It’s a record of a hunter from two centuries ago who was studying how the turn happens.”

L stared at him in surprise, then hesitantly took the proffered book. “Watari, I don’t have time to-”

“Read it, L, please.” Watari sighed. “I know you want this, but there are so many ways it can go wrong.” He selected a second book and flipped it open to the page he wanted, wordlessly sounding out the syllables to make sure of his pronunciation first.

L was silent, subdued as he flipped through the pages, rapidly skimming. “Watari, Light _told_ me this already. That if there’s any doubt, any regrets, the change doesn’t happen the _right_ way, and it results in a thrall.” Glancing up, he frowned at the book in Watari’s hands. “What is _that_ for?”

_The vampire ACTUALLY told him the truth?_ Watari’s eyes went wide. “I will admit, I’m a little surprised he told you that.”

“Why?”

“Vampires aren’t known for being forthcoming.”

L snapped the book closed, frowning at the old man. “And you _are_? What’s the book for?”

Watari shook his head irritably. “There’s an incantation in here I would like to cast. It will reveal whether you are truly telling the truth about your love for this vampire, or whether you have been bewitched.”

L sighed and nodded, shoulders slumping. _Of course he wouldn’t just believe me._

Taking up the book, Watari began to read aloud from the passage, grateful that it was _just_ an incantation, and didn’t involve anything more… _unseemly._ He could only _pray_ that this would work.

“ _Zeg lwlgo hgphr, m hrepimjd bnli_

_irmbb fl glwlmbld flrnjd oepg loli_

_pjdlg m dlaej'i anvrho iwlbb_

_oep bnwl oepg bnzl mi rl seawlbi_

_wgmo, nz m spgil irepbd fnjd oepg hejvpl_

_hrlj amcl hrl amvns seal pjdejl_ ”

As Watari spoke, L could feel the air around him tightening uncomfortably, hot and thick with energy before dissipating in a rush of static. He rubbed at the goosebumps dotting his arms and muttered, “Now what?”

“Now,” Watari began, closing the book with an intent expression. “That should have broken any enchantment or compulsion placed upon you.”

L threw up his hands in frustration and then shook the book he still held. “ _Watari_. There was no compulsion. This book, these accounts? I already _knew_. If I had stayed the other night and tried to make the change then, I would be nothing but a thrall today. Because I would have been sad that I never got to say goodbye to you, that I didn’t even _try_ to bring you with me. Light wants me to be _happy._ He let me come back to try and convince you to come with me when he could have _kept_ me at his castle.” His emotions were flaring again, and he swiped at his eyes as he stared at Watari steadily. “I love him. And I’m going. My mind is made up.” His voice softened and he pouted again, looking down. “But I still want _you_ to come with me.”

Watari shook his head, awed. _It was all the truth all along…_ “I’ve never known any vampire to be so…” He eyed L. “Why didn’t you tell me this before I left?”

“You didn’t give me a _chance_ ,” L said miserably. He glanced down at his phone. “I don’t have much time before I have to leave, Watari. If I had known _this_ was your worry…” He turned to the man who had always treated him like a son, and clasped Watari’s hands. “What is it _you_ want? Anything you haven’t done that you’d like to do? Or… would you be content to die as a mortal?” _I wish I had more TIME to discuss this with him._

Watari blinked at that, and looked down at L’s hands gripping his. “Well… If I hadn’t been a hunter, I always wanted to… be an inventor, I suppose. Perhaps write a book.” He smiled a little, fondly. “Not that I regret any of my life. I did fulfill _one_ of my dreams quite by accident.” Squeezing L’s hands, he confessed, “I always _did_ want to be a father. Though I never imagined a son as irritatingly _willful_ as you.”

“Hey!” L tried to scowl, but he was smiling too hard at that, ducking his head in embarrassment even as hope began to bloom at the way Watari was indulging him.

Watari reached up to ruffle L’s hair with a chuckle and then said, “If I were a little younger, I might take you up on the offer. But… to become a vampire _just_ to fulfill my dreams…”

“Watari… I just thought of something.” L’s eyes were shining as he sat up straighter. “You became a hunter to make sure that vampires don’t hurt innocent people, right?” When Watari nodded, L said softly, “Light’s nest are the last vampires in existence. If we become vampires ourselves, any thralls or young vampires that we make would be molded by _us._ We can instill our own rules and make sure they don’t prey on innocent people.”

“ _We_ would still have to kill and feed.”

“Then we go with Light’s method and only feed on criminals.” L grinned widely. “They supposedly taste the best, anyway. And that _would_ be getting rid of people who are actively hurting others…”

Watari snorted. “Are we vigilantes, or vampires?”

Ignoring that wry question, L pressed forward, “And think of it this way. You said if you were _younger_ you might do it, but vampires can heal faster than us humans can. No more aches and pains for you.” He could see that thought appealed to Watari. “Besides… you’ve always stayed with me to try and curb my darker impulses. Don’t you want to make sure your fledgling vampire son doesn’t go on a rampage?”

Watari finally let out a laugh at that, nudging L’s shoulder in amusement. “So my job is to keep you out of trouble for all eternity?”

“Watari, _please_?” This time when L asked, his eyes were hopeful, shining.

“Oh…” Watari glanced down at the books he had retrieved, hesitating, and then smiled. “I suppose I’m not getting any younger. And _someone_ needs to keep you out of trouble.”

Letting out a happy sob, L threw his arms around the old man’s neck and squeezed tightly, whispering, “ _Thank you_ , Watari.”

Watari patted him on the back and then pulled away with a smile. “So how does this work?”

L held up his hand, showing Watari the ring and saying, “Light said this ring will take us right to his side. He promised to turn you first to make sure the thralls don’t eat you, and then he’ll turn me tomorrow night.”

“And how will _you_ stay safe?” Watari’s eyebrows were raised in alarm.

L blushed at that, grinning happily. “Oh… uh, I’ll be… staying with him the entire time. He has special shackles and a muzzle that will keep him from accidentally eating me.”

Watari eyed him, then said dryly, “And from the way you’re blushing, I’m going to guess that you have already tested their integrity. Please do _not_ provide the details.” He stood up and held out his hand. “Let’s go then.”

L hopped up, grabbing his new overcoat and shrugging it on quickly before taking Watari’s hand and closing his eyes, concentrating with all his might on wishing to be with Light right that second. _It’s been far too long._ But when he opened his eyes, he was still standing in the hotel room, with Watari looking at him expectantly. _What the…?_ He looked down at the ring, frowning hard, and tried again. Nothing happened. “Watari… what time is it?”

Watari checked his watch. “10:04. Why?”

L’s heart sank. “It’s… oh _no_.” He looked at the curtained window, a stricken look on his face. “I’m too _late_.”

\----Castle Wallachia, 9:55 pm---

Light paced in front of the main door to the castle, clutching his wild silvery hair and occasionally letting out an aggressive snarl if anyone dared to even _look_ at him. _Five minutes...FIVE MINUTES…_ He paused and stared fearfully at the gargoyle-covered grandfather clock ticking out the seconds, “GrraaaAAAAH!!!” He clenched his fists and screamed into the castle, rustling bats from the high buttresses that squeaked and flew out a window above the main hall. _FOUR MINUTES!!_

“No...no no NO!” Light shrieked again and picked up a heavy chair near the door, hurling it through the hall where it smashed to bits against a stone statue. He tore at his magnificent clothes, wings bursting out and shredding them further. He wailed, pacing frantically in the main hall, “He’s coming, he has to!” _THREE MINUTES!_

The thralls slunk into the shadows, becoming one with the darkness as they watched their master descend into madness. They tittered beside Ryuk with impunity, knowing Light was not listening in his distracted state.

“The mate is not coming….”

“And what about our feast? I still want it…”

“He promised us.”

“He never promised that!” Ryuk looked towards the voices sharply, trying to shush them. “Is that all you care about?” But the thralls didn’t listen, and continued in their conspiracies.

“Master will be heartbroken and weak…” 

“We can rise up, take what was promised…”

“Take our freedom back and become true vampires.”

Ryuk looked between Light and the thralls in alarm, shaking his head quickly. “It doesn’t work like that!”

“Maybe if we kill him…”

“Yes, once the master is dead, we’ll be free.”

The clock sounded 10:00 pm, chiming out each hour as Light stood still as a statue. He couldn’t believe it. L really _hadn’t_ come. He whispered, grief-stricken, “He doesn’t want me.” He wavered and collapsed to the ground on his knees, sobbing behind his clawed hands. It was a horrible, gut-wrenching sound, like the sobs of the truly damned in Hell, and he understood their sorrow now. “Lucifer...I _curse_ you…” He yanked his hands away and flapped up, flinging open the front door to yell up at the moon, “I CURSE YOU!” This was _too_ cruel, and a joke that would last for an eternity. Was this his punishment for all the lives he’d taken, for refusing to be Lucifer’s consort centuries ago? To carry his own Hell with him everywhere he roamed on Earth, instead of joining Lucifer in his?

“Oh no...he’s truly gone mad.” Ryuk flapped after Light, giving a backwards glare to the shadowy thralls slowly coalescing towards the door. “Master! Light!” When Light only kept screaming at the moon in the vampiric tongue, he tried to grab the vampire’s shoulder, warn him of the advancing danger from the thralls. “LUX, LISTEN TO--”

“GET BACK!” Light’s voice alone flung Ryuk back against the castle, pinning him there as Light finally turned around. His appearance was fury itself and the night air seemed to bend and swirl around him, black veins showing through his nearly transparent skin and eyes glowing like embers pressed into his beautiful, terrifying face. He was unfocused though, power flaring and waning as his emotions and nihilism took control of his mind. But, the roiling shadow of the thralls descending the castle steps shifted his attention from Ryuk, who fell to the dirt in a heap. “What is this?” He narrowed his eyes and the cloud formed vampires, all his thralls but Ryuk, looking hungry and feral. 

One of the thralls spoke as they advanced together, “We no longer need a master.” 

Light shook his head as he saw them turn into their true forms, hideous base vampires but still wielding sharp claws and fangs. “What do you mean?” 

“We no longer need _you_.”

Light’s face crumpled, and although he’d never loved any of his thralls, he’d taken great care to train them properly, show them what he’d had to learn himself by trial and error and pain. The rejection stung doubly in the face of losing L-- they were all he had left in the world. “I _made_ you, each of you! I taught you to hunt! How to exist among the living and _thrive!_ ” 

Another thrall hissed, “And we learned well, all we need to know. We will have our feast tonight in the village.” 

Ryuk heaved himself up from the ground and flew to Light’s side, baring his own impressive fangs at the thralls. “Do you really think you can defeat one of Lucifer’s children? He’ll slaughter you like cattle! Repent of this and be spared! Or fight us and die!” It was then Ryuk knew what he’d always suspected--- _he_ was no thrall. He may not be a vampire of any importance or power, but he had a will of his own. He kept an eye on the horde as he said to Light, “Your power over them has waned in your grief, take back control or they mean to attack us!”

Light took a step back, but stopped, closing his eyes in deep sorrow. A whisper, “What is the point of it, Ryuk?” He slowly opened his eyes, and saw this as fitting an end as any for him, death at the hands of those he’d made, who secretly hated him, just as the world hates their kind. “I have nothing. Nothing to live for.”

Ryuk stammered in shock, swiping at a thrall who got too close. “Stop talking like that! You still do!”

“No…” Light’s wings drooped and he pulled in his claws. “Save yourself. My one loyal friend.” That almost made him sob again, seeing Ryuk’s protective display and willingness to fight for him. But his mind was made up. He looked at the thralls in disgust, spitting out, “Come and end me, then. I won’t fight back.” _True death would be better than this living one_.

Ryuk gaped at Light, but he didn’t have time to utter a word before the thralls were on them or flying fast towards the village. He’d have to fight for both their lives, or die with Light here tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The incantation Watari casts translates to:  
> “for every truth, a thousand lies  
> shall be revealed behind your eyes  
> under a demon's mighty spell  
> you live your life as he compels  
> pray, if a curse should bind your tongue  
> then make the magic come undone”


	8. Hunting Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’s gotten Watari’s agreement, but the time period to use Light’s ring has passed. He fights his way to Light’s castle, finding devastation there.

Watari stared in alarm as L went into a frenzy, grabbing things and stuffing them in a bag. “L, what are you _doing_? What do you mean, it’s too _late_?”

“I was supposed to be back at the castle with Light by 10 pm, no later,” L explained, crouching to pull his suitcase out from under the bed, the one with their arsenal. He was going to the castle with or without the ring, and might need it. 

“L, it’s 10:07, I’m sure Light will under-”

“Vampires are bound by a strict code. If they break their promises…” L trailed off as he stood, hoisting the backpack and hurrying towards the door. “Actually, I don’t _know_ exactly what happens if they don’t keep their promises, but whatever it is, I’m sure it isn’t good for Light.”

“ _You_ aren’t a vampire,” Watari pointed out, following him out the door and locking up the room.

“Well, no, not _yet_ , but… the magic in the ring clearly only worked until 10 pm. I made a promise, and I broke it by not meeting the time limit,” L explained impatiently. “Being late may not be a big deal for us _mortals_ , but now Light’s going to think I changed my _mind_.” He tossed his bag of clothes in the backseat of the car, setting the arsenal down a little more gently before getting in the driver’s side, a pang of uncertainty going through him. _Will he even want me anymore, being late like this?_ “Are you coming?”

Watari got in the car, muttering, “This is why I stayed far away from magic that doesn’t involve hunting vampires.”

L rolled his eyes and was about to start the car, readying himself to reassure Light through their bond that he was on his way when he stopped, staring up at the sky with wide eyes as a chill went through him. _Is that…_ “Watari!”

Watari looked at L with narrowed eyes. “... That swarm is coming from the direction of the castle.”

Nodding, L twisted around and yanked open the zipper on his backpack. “That _has_ to be the thralls.”

“Has Light sent them for you?” Watari already had his pistol out, checking to make sure he had his homemade rounds in, made like silver hollow points with breakable capsules of either holy water inside or a type of napalm that would catch fire from the sparking of the bullet expanding. “Do you have my extra magazine clips in there, L?”

“I don’t know… And that thing is a beast, it holds seventeen of those bullets!” L had already shed his jacket, opting instead for the bandelier that held his specialty bombs, along with multiple stakes, capsules of holy water, and a few other goodies, and reached into the bag again for his silver dagger and Watari’s arsenal. “You done checking?”

Watari took it and they exited the car, the air already splitting around them with screams. Everywhere they looked, there were thralls invading homes and dragging people into the night, draining people in the streets, attacking cars. L shuddered and drew his dagger and a stake, grimly grateful that Light only seemed to have a _small_ nest. A screech alerted them to an incoming presence, and Watari took aim with his pistol at a thrall hurtling right for them, squeezing the trigger and watching in satisfaction as the thing burst into flame from the chest outward and fell, shrieking, at their feet to shrivel into dust. “You sure you don’t want one of these, L?”

Three more thralls barreled, shrieking, towards them from an alleyway and L lit the fuse on one of his holy shrapnel bombs, lobbing it into their midst and ducking behind a car. The bang and aborted shrieks made him smile in satisfaction. “You take them out one by one, I’ll continue to use these. I’m good. Let’s go.” 

The two made their way through the streets, following the sounds of screaming, and taking out any vampires in their path - one thrall managed to sneak up on them and tackle L to the ground before either of them could bring a weapon to bear, and as fangs lunged for his face, L flung his arms up to shield himself, hearing a gunshot. The bullet passed harmlessly over the vampire’s head and smacked into an awning, exploding and raining droplets of holy water down on the creature, causing it to shriek in agony. That gave L the chance to wrestle the thing to the ground and shove a stake through its chest with a snarl, breathing hard when it turned to dust under him.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, and without thinking, L slashed backwards with the stake, only to drop it in pain when fingers dug into his wrist. “OW! Fuck, Watari!”

“Good reflexes, but _I’m_ not the one you need to be attacking,” Watari said grimly, sheathing L’s dropped stake in his own bandelier. Between them, they had taken out eleven thralls, including one that had been attempting to drain the mayor, himself-- the man had been less than grateful, but also too incoherent to do much more than stumble towards the hospital. As he surveyed the immediate area, he could still see a couple larger groups closer to where the road to the castle started, still terrorizing a family stuck in a running car.

L swore as they made their way closer. “I can’t use my bombs with that family there, and there’s too many of them to take out one by one. One of us is going to have to play bait while the other gets those people out of there.” Watari gave him a look. L frowned at him for a moment, and then said, “Oh _hell_ no.”

“Which one of us has the bigger mouth, L?” Watari smiled, and shrugged. “Besides, I’m old.”

Muttering a string of curses, L shooed him away, waiting until Watari was in position far across the way to step out into the open, cup his hands around his mouth and yell towards the thralls, “HEY! Big, dumb and _ugly_!” The entire group turned to look at him, blood dripping from their fangs from whoever they had already fed on. _Fuck._ “Why don’t you pick on somebody your own size, you wannabe gargoyles!” He spread his arms out as if to say, ‘ _come and get me_ ’, grinning when they took the bait. _Yup. Big, dumb, AND ugly as fuck._ With five thralls on him, though, he was _not_ sticking around to make sure Watari got the family out safely, turning tail and sprinting back the way he’d come. He only glanced behind him to make sure all of the thralls were following, and once it was clear they _were,_ he turned down a side street and skidded to a stop, turning to watch as they all barreled past, moving too fast to stop _themselves_. The holy shrapnel bomb was already lit when he darted back out into the intersection and lobbed it at them, continuing right on down the side street as he heard the confused snarls behind him. _Wait for-_ a loud bang erupted, and he doubled back with a stifled giggle, dagger and stake at the ready just in case.

One of the thralls shot out at him, still on fire, but surprisingly intact, and claws raked down L’s face as he slashed at it with the dagger. “Fuck _you_ , too!” he spat, wiping blood from out of his eyes as the thing lunged for him again, jaws wide open. A smirk split his face as he tossed a couple of the holy water capsules down its gullet and retreated. _Come on, come on…_ It took a few seconds longer than he was expecting, but the thrall finally let out a pained whine and burst into flames from the inside out. “ _Knew_ those caps would come in handy,” he muttered as he made his way back to where he had last seen Watari. “Thank you Watari for suggesting gelatin capsules.”

“L!” Watari strode towards him grimly. “You alright?”

“One of the thralls survived my bomb. Don’t worry, I got him with the holy water.” L looked down at his bandelier. “ _Speaking_ of holy water, I’m out. All I’ve got are the stakes and one bomb left. You take out any more thralls?”

“Two while you were playing.”

L looked around. “Are there even any left? I need to get to Light.”

“Master is dead.” 

L spun around at the sound of hissing laughter, immediately raising the stake and dagger again when he saw two more thralls advancing on him and Watari, flickering in and out of view too quickly for him to get a good bead on their location. _Fuck, these ones aren’t quite as stupid as the others_. “The fuck do you _mean_ , he’s dead? If he was dead, _you_ ugly pieces of trash wouldn’t still be alive.”

“L, don’t listen to them,” Watari reminded, unable to get a clear shot on either of them as they constantly shifted position.

“Master’s mate didn’t come. So _we_ took the feast that was promised.”

“Yessss, Master didn’t even fight _back_. Mate broke his _heart._ ”

L’s heart lurched on hearing that, and he lowered the weapons as he gave Watari a stricken look. “Watari-”

“ _Don’t_ listen to them! I taught you better than this!” Watari snapped, expression hardening.

L stared at Watari in shock, lips trembling, unable to believe that Watari had used that cold tone with him-- _he’s never done THAT before_ \-- but just as he was about to turn away, he caught the slight wink Watari gave him. His heart was pounding, and he quickly realized that trying to run for the castle would take too long, but letting the thralls think he was emotionally compromised might put _them_ off their guard. “Watari, we need to _save_ him!” The car was the only hope of getting there quickly, but he couldn’t leave thralls in the village, _or_ leave Watari behind.

“L, focus on the problem at hand!”

L could hear the thralls’ hissing laughter getting closer to him, knew they were closing in on him as he pretended to unravel, thinking him easy prey, but he trusted Watari’s aim. _Light, don’t you fucking die on me before I can get there, PLEASE._ Trembling, he stepped closer to the man and raised his voice, “If you won’t help me, I’ll do it on my own!”

Watari studied L as the young man stepped closer, bringing the thrall stalking him into closer range. He could _see_ that L was fighting with himself. If he hadn’t already been convinced by L’s earlier explanation, seeing how much pain he was in upon hearing about Light’s predicament would have done the trick. _We’ll save him. Just keep using that pain to draw them to us._ Grimly, he said, “L, you will stay _right here_ and help me with these two beasts.” He heard an echoing hiss of rage, and kept scanning the area as shadows flickered here and there. He could see one coalescing into something more solid behind L. “Do _not_ let your emotions get away from you.”

“You can’t make me!” _Ugh, just take the fucking bait so I can get to Light!_ L could _feel_ the thrall behind him, but forced himself to stay focused. He could see the other one starting to creep up on Watari, and his fist tightened on the dagger. _Come on, just a little closer, you ugly fucker._

The thrall behind L materialized, darting for him silently, and L dropped to his knees, flinging his dagger off to the side just as Watari raised his weapon and squeezed the trigger. A screech split the air as the thrall that had tried to rush Watari dropped to the ground, writhing in agony from the silver in its gut, and Watari deftly turned and shot another round into the center of its mass, smiling in satisfaction as both vampires burned to ash in front of their eyes. L looked behind him, panting, and then grimly pushed himself up to retrieve his dagger.

“We need to go _now_ ,” he said, nodding towards the still running car the family had abandoned. 

Watari clicked the safety on, and nodded, saying grimly, “I’ll drive.”

\---meanwhile, outside Castle Wallachia---

Ryuk dug his claws into the dirt, baring his fangs as he looked around at the mangled thralls surrounding him and Light. The last two had retreated momentarily to heal, but Ryuk didn’t have that luxury-- he’d nearly expended all his power already from the brutal fight, and Light was even worse off. There had only been so much he could do to keep him out of the constant onslaught, no matter how much he pleaded with Light to just _fight_. 

He tried again while they had a brief reprieve, darting to his master’s side. “Light…please, _all_ you need to do is just fight back. You could turn them to ash in a moment, so do it!” It was hard to look at Light right now, he hadn’t even _tried_ to heal and the wounds were gruesome and deep. Light’s blood oozed in places and flowed freely in others, especially at the ragged gash at his stomach. Ryuk tore the shirt off one of the dead thralls, pressing it against the worst of Light’s wounds. “There’s just two left but I can’t hang on much longer.”

Light’s eyes fluttered open from where he lay slumped against a statue, but his gaze was unfocused, looking past Ryuk to the night sky. “I told you…” His voice was just a whisper now, very faint. “...save yourself and leave me be. This is my fate.”

Ryuk growled back, “ _No_. I won’t leave you here to...them.” He looked over his shoulder, lip curling in disgust as a thrall ripped a wing off a dead body to replace the one Ryuk had torn off them in the fight. If he left, that’s what they’d do to Light, salvage him for parts in hope of taking his power, the blood of Lucifer’s child. THAT was not Light’s fate if he could prevent it. If he’d had any strength left, he would have taken Light somewhere into the forest to hide, but that option was gone. And what would either of them do on their own without coffins, unable to feed before dying? 

“Nightshade.” Light looked towards the castle and weakly reached into his shredded coat, but his hand fell away before he could. “Give it to me.” He’d mixed the poison into the vial of holy water he’d taken from L, the only memento he’d had of his mate since he’d left.

“Poison?!” Ryuk hissed at the thought, but reached into what was left of Light’s coat and took a small vial. “No…” He knew what Light wanted--- taking the poison would kill any of the thralls that attempted to feed from him or salvage his body. But what dark thoughts must have already been in Light’s mind to prepare the draught before he even knew if L would or wouldn’t show up at the last minute? It was the vampire’s fail safe, as if Light had already known he wouldn’t want to live without L. 

Light’s eyes closed but he repeated the whisper weakly, “Give it to me.”

“Not yet.” Ryuk would if it came to that, it would be better that knowing his master would become carrion for these demons, but he wasn’t ready to give up yet. “Light, hang on--” He yelped as one of the thralls rammed into him hard, knocking him away from Light and pinning his arms to the dirt. The vial of poison rolled from his grasp, nudging against Light’s leg. Ryuk snarled and thrashed, turning his fangs to tear at the thrall’s arm until flesh ripped from bone. 

The thrall shrieked in pain but kept its grip, calling to the other, “Finish the master off! Kill him!”

Light only had the dimmest awareness as he felt long claws wrapping around his neck, and he caught Ryuk’s eye from where he struggled on the ground. He didn’t have the same bond with the other vampires as he did with L, although that felt broken now, but he still tried to let Ryuk know he was ready, that it was _right_.

With Watari’s grim words of ‘ _go find him, I’ll follow_ ’ still ringing in his ears, L opened his bond with Light _wide_ , following the tug of sorrow and the fading thread of _vitality_ to the site of a recent fight. Seeing one of the thralls crouched over Light with its claws ready to slice into his throat sent a spike of pure _rage_ through L, and he launched himself at the creature instinctively with a scream. He managed to bear it to the ground before it threw him off, and he landed hard in the dirt, scrambling up and flinging his dagger at it. The silver embedded itself into its shoulder, enough to burn it but not kill it, and as it shrieked, L was on the writhing creature. He grabbed for another stake as he slammed his fist down on the hilt, his wrist going numb from the impulsive action, but he paid it no mind, leaning down hard as he shoved the wooden stake through the thrall’s chest with an enraged growl. Its last shriek faded as it crumbled into dust, and he turned away, breathing heavily.

The last two thralls seemed preoccupied, so L took that moment to scramble over to Light, his expression crumpling as he finally _saw_ the state Light was in. “No, no no _no_!” He reached out to let his hands hover above Light’s torso, unsure of where to even apply pressure. As he hovered indecisively, he spotted the steel vial Light had taken from him resting beside Light’s leg and picked it up, tugging off the cap and taking a cautious sniff. _NIGHTSHADE?_ “No… Light, what have you _done_?” Tears were blurring his vision as he hurriedly stuffed the cap back on and put the vial into its customary pouch on his bandelier. _Please tell me he didn’t already take any of the poison_. “I told you _not_ to die on me!” _I CAN’T be too late!_

Light’s eyes slit open, a weak smile tugging at his lips. “Am I...dreaming?” He thought he heard L’s voice, but claws had been wrapping around his neck a moment before. _I must be dead, or nearly._ He sighed, “If this is dying...it’s not so bad.” The image swirling in front of him was hard to make out, but it even _looked_ like L. “Beautiful angel…”

Ryuk finally managed to wrestle away from the thrall pinning him, snarling before sinking his fangs into the foul creature’s neck and ripping viciously until it spasmed on the ground and was still. He gasped as he saw L close to Light, armed with stakes and a silver dagger, and he cried out, “No stop! He waited for you!” 

L’s heart leapt at that soft smile Light had given him, only for him to immediately freeze up. _He needs blood_. He picked up his dagger, looking over in surprise when the remaining thrall shouted at him.

Ryuk couldn’t fly or flap anymore, his wings were too torn up and broken, but he stumbled over to Light and L, wheezing softly, “D-don’t kill him, _please_.” He couldn’t best a vampire hunter, probably not even in his best moments and certainly not now. But hadn’t this human had feelings for Light? “He loves you…”

L’s mouth dropped open, trying to process this turn of events. _That’s… he can’t be a thrall._ But now was not the time for that. “I’m not-” 

Light laughed, or tried to, although no sound passed his lips. “Is that...why you came back? If that’s really you, my love?” He had no heart left to hurt, was only numb to the idea that his weeks’ worst fears were confirmed and L meant to kill him now. “Do it then.”

L looked from the vampire to Light, tears welling up in his eyes again. He didn’t have time for this. Light was close to dead, and he could deal with the _accusations_ later.

Gritting his teeth against the pain he knew was coming, L lifted the dagger and sliced across his wrist before tossing it aside. _Please let this work._ He gathered Light up in his arms and pressed his bloody wrist to Light’s mouth, whispering, “I came back to _be with you_ , you dummy.” He kissed Light’s forehead and whispered, “ _Drink_. I can’t lose you.” His tears dripped onto Light’s face as he thought, **_‘I love you. Please DO NOT die on me.’_ **

Light’s eyes glowed faintly when L kissed him, and even if he hadn’t known what to believe about L’s words-- if it was L or just a hallucination-- the taste of his mate’s blood was a visceral memory he could _never_ forget nor doubt. His lips parted as he gazed up at who was holding his limp body, sucking at the wound and desperately _wanting_ to live. **_‘I love you too.’_** His eyes were full of emotion as his vision finally cleared, the blood strengthening him like no one else’s could. 

“That’s enough.” Ryuk had been shaking slightly from the sight, the _smell_ of fresh blood, his own body craving it to heal. But he knew that Light would drain L without meaning to, kill him without being strong enough to turn the man as he wanted. He gently pulled L’s hand away from Light’s mouth after he saw color and life start to return to the vampire’s skin, his wounds starting to heal. 

L eyed the other vampire curiously, marveling a little at his self control. “You’re… not a thrall,” he murmured, feeling a little silly for stating the obvious.

“Guess not.” Ryuk turned away, clenching his fists to focus on anything but his hunger. “That will keep him alive until we get into the castle. There’s stocks of blood, and we need to rest and restore the defense of the castle before the village rises up and attacks us.”

Light whimpered at the loss of L’s blood, licking his lips and craving more with every fiber of his body. But the stronger part of him knew why he couldn’t have his fill, not yet. “You came back to me?”

L was _so_ tired now that he wasn’t sure how he was even still upright, but he managed to nod to them both, stroking his fingers down Light’s face. “I’m so sorry I was late. I didn’t mean to be. Watari cut everything so close, and when I went to use the ring…” 

Light smiled genuinely, reaching up to touch L’s face, a look of pure joy on his own. “Will you stay? I need you so much.”

L sighed, leaning into Light’s touch with a soft smile. “Heh, stay? I’m not leaving you _again_ , Light. I can even help with the castle, uhhh…” He threw a smile at the other vampire before turning back to Light. “I had to fight through your thralls to get to you..” He pressed a gentle kiss to Light’s bloodied mouth and whispered, “They told me you gave _up_.” _Nightshade. He was going to drink poison._ “Of _course_ I came back, I got here as fast as I could, Light. I couldn’t let you die.”

Light’s smile didn’t waver, but if he’d had any blood to shed, he would have cried at L’s words. “I didn’t want to live without you. I thought you didn’t want me, but...I’m so happy I was wrong. I should have had faith in you.” He laughed quietly, “But now you know what a fool I am.” **_‘A happy fool.’_** He tried to push himself up to sitting and managed it, only now noticing Ryuk was there and still alive. “L, this is Ryuk, he saved my life. Well, both of you did, and I owe you an enormous debt.” Looking at all the bodies around them, he was astonished. “I don’t think he’ll harm you.”

“No…” Ryuk breathed out a shaky sigh, gripping the statue and standing up. “But I need blood and so do you, Light. Can you walk?” When Light nodded, he helped Light to his feet, wanting to get them to the safety of the castle as soon as possible. 

L nodded to Ryuk and said softly, “Nice to meet you, Ryuk. Thank you for… keeping Light alive.”

“Of course I would. Not that I got any thanks for it in the process, pft.” Ryuk slung an arm under Light’s and as they limped to the front door, he said to L, “When is Watari coming? As soon as the defenses are back up, it will be impossible for him to ever find this place.” 

L stood as well, smiling through his tears as he put pressure on his wrist. _He’s okay. Thank goodness for Ryuk._ He opened his mouth to respond, only for Watari’s voice to issue from behind them.

“Wait for an old man, will you?”

Turning with a grateful smile, L watched Watari hurry up to the front door, eyeing all of the dead thralls warily. “It’s okay, Watari, they weren’t killed by mortal weapons.”

“I’d be much more comfortable with dead thralls if they turned to ash like the ones _we_ killed,” Watari mumbled, coming up beside L and stopping, staring at the pair. “That’s your Light, isn’t it? Silver hair?”

“Yes.” L tugged Watari with him into the castle after the vampires and added, “I’ll introduce you two once we’ve all recovered. We need to get inside.” A thought occurred to him as they shut the castle doors behind them. “Where’s the car?”

“Abandoned it off the castle grounds.”

Ryuk snorted over his shoulder, “It’s the last time you’ll see it, I’m afraid.” He laid Light down on a large settee in the main hall, frowning at the trail of blood behind them through the castle entrance. “The forest swallows all things left within it-- cars, too.” He looked askance apologetically, “I’m going to the storeroom for blood. There’s bandages and medicine in the greenhouse cabinet.” He nodded to L’s bloody wrist. “Keep that out of his sight until you wrap it. He’s starving.” He limped down a hall and out of sight.

Light rolled his eyes at Ryuk’s disappearing back. “I’m not going to _eat_ anyone if left unsupervised for five minutes.” He smiled weakly at L from the couch and motioned to the glass door to the greenhouse. “Use the one labeled _‘Hematophora._ ’ It should heal you instantly. Give some to the old man too if he wants a spring in his step, ha.” He laughed quietly but clutched his middle when the movement was painful.

L immediately went to Light, kneeling down beside the settee and reaching for him. “What’s wrong, Light?” His wounds were minor compared to what Light had suffered, as far as he was concerned. _He_ could wait. Clasping Light’s hand, he tugged it gently away and tried to move aside the cloth covering Light’s stomach, wincing in dismay when he saw that Light’s belly had been ripped open. “Is there anything in there that will help _you_?”

Light couldn’t wipe the love struck smile off his face anytime he looked at L, even if it was probably not very becoming of a vampire. “No, blood and then my coffin is all I need. Don’t worry, by tomorrow night I’ll be as strong as ever.” He took L’s hand again, wanting to divert his attention from the ugliness of his wounds. “I still can’t believe you came back, that you’re _really_ here.”

L dragged his gaze away, looking up at Light’s beautiful face and smiling back at him. He squeezed Light’s hand and then moved to carefully maneuver Light up, laying the vampire back down in his lap. “I’m here.” Fingers stroked Light’s hair away from his face, caressing down over his cheeks. “And I’m not leaving you again, love. I swear it.”

While L and Light were preoccupied, Watari quietly went into the greenhouse to search for the remedy Light had named. It was clear where L’s concerns lay. _To think, a vampire is the one to finally bring out his nurturing side._ He smiled when he found what he was looking for, and returned to the pair, handing L the vial. “You seem to have caught the business end of more claws than I have. You take some first.”

L looked up in surprise and took the vial from Watari with a smile. “Thank you,” he murmured, taking a gulp and handing it back to the man, glancing between Light and Watari sheepishly and trying to ignore the itching of his wounds healing. “Uhh… I’m… not sure this is the best time for introductions…”

“Nonsense.” Light spoke up from L’s lap. “What kind of host would I be, not even introducing myself?” He started to hold out his hand but shook his head and pulled the bloodied, clawed thing back. “I’m Light, Prince of Wallachia. Master of this castle and I suppose...the last true vampire on Earth. Also apparently a punching bag for my ungrateful progeny.” He smiled wryly between Watari and L. “I _do_ hope you staked them all for that impertinence.”

Ryuk appeared in the hallway again, looking much more alive and fresh than when he disappeared. “Master, I brought it!” Clearly he’d already drunk his fill from the size of the cask he was effortlessly holding. He set the cask on a table close to Light and opened the spigot over a cup, handing it to Light right away. “Good thing the Countess was such a _large woman_...oh, I mean…uhhh...” He grimaced, remembering he was in ‘mixed’ company. 

Light drank deeply, not stopping until he’d drained the first cup completely. “Don’t be silly, Ryuk, did you think they’d believe it was grape juice? And don’t call me Master anymore. You’ve proven you’re not a thrall.” He held out his cup for more and Ryuk refilled it.

L exchanged a look with Watari before beginning to giggle, a wicked look on his face. “Did you eat the Countess because she was rude to _me_ , or because you hated her _dogs_?” he asked smugly, carding his fingers back through Light’s hair. **_‘Pfft, it was the dogs, wasn’t it?’_ **

Sighing, Watari shook his head at L’s brattiness, and took a sip of the potion as well. The instant perk up made him smile, though the itching in his side where he felt his skin instantly knitting back together was an odd sensation. “It’s nice to meet you, Light. And you as well, vampire Ryuk.” _I’m going to have to get over my misgivings in a hurry, but they seem to be an alright sort, these two._ Divesting himself of his weapons, he went to sit in the seat closest to the pair on the settee. “I’m Quillsh Wammy, better known to the world as Watari. And yes, we _did_ dispatch your thralls. We couldn’t let them eat the entire village.”

“Oh, is that what they were up to?” Light cocked an eyebrow as he drained the second cup. _‘_ ** _Of course it was the dogs. I came home smelling of borzoi and decided to end the dynasty as I should have 200 years ago.’_** He felt immensely better already, the worst of his wounds healing rapidly. “Serves them all right. I’m only sorry I wasn’t there to see it for myself.”

Ryuk coughed into his clawed hand, “Ya could have been, if you hadn’t been moping around so dramatically. Givin’ up and getting yourself nearly killed.”

L bit his lip at that, torn between wanting to laugh at their bickering and feeling a little guilty for causing the situation in the first place. **_‘I’ll make my tardiness up to you, Light.’_ **

“Hmph!” Light thrust his cup in Ryuk’s direction, pretending to glower as it was refilled once more. “I wasn’t being _dramatic_. It was a very proportionate response to the situation.” **_‘You do have at least ONE stake left don’t you?’_ **He nursed his cup of blood, pouting slightly. 

L’s breath caught at Light’s teasing, a soft snicker leaving him this time. **_‘Of course, but even though I know you’re joking, love… I could never do that to Ryuk, not after he kept you safe for me.’_ ** His smile was fond, though, fingers idly stroking against Light’s neck.

“ _Anyway_ , I must retire to my coffin soon. Watari, you’ll find rooms have been prepared for you on the third floor. Ryuk can show you where. I won’t rise again until sundown tomorrow, but the defenses of the castle will be restored with my strength.” Light glanced at L, hoping he would join him tonight in his coffin. **_‘The shackles and muzzle are in my room. You’ll be safe with me tonight.’_ **

A blush sprung up on L’s cheeks at that private sending, his fingers tightening slightly against Light’s skin. **_‘I look forward to it. I missed you dearly.’_ ** Even though he wasn’t sure if it would happen tonight, he couldn’t help but hope they would finally get that _round two_ he had been denied the previous week. _Only if he feels up to it._

Watari tried to hide his amusement over the sniping between the vampires. It reminded him of his own arguments with L, when the young man was at his brattiest, anyway. “Thank you for your hospitality, Light.” He stood and nodded to Ryuk. “I believe I am ready to retire as well, and I will leave you to heal. We can recount the tale for you tomorrow evening, if you wish.” He bowed slightly to Light, and smiled fondly at L before saying a soft ‘ _good night_ ’ to everyone.

Ryuk pointed to the cask as he trailed after Watari, “Drink all that. L, make sure he does or it’ll be pitchforks and torches tonight.” He grinned and beckoned Watari to follow him up the stairs to his rooms. 

Light smiled at L when they were finally alone again, embracing him tightly. “I know I’m..getting you all bloody, but I’m _so_ glad you’re here. You saved my life, and...I apologize for those things I said when I was delirious.” 

L wrapped his arms around Light, holding him close and whispering, “You don’t have to apologize, Light.” 

Light pulled back, sadness creeping into his expression. “I’m not really sure I can explain the state of mind I was in when I thought you weren’t coming back but...I felt truly damned. Meeting you, _being_ with you...I realized that would be the only thing that would make my existence mean anything. And I thought I’d lost that.” It was a moot point, he knew. L was here and wasn’t leaving, but Light still felt guilty for believing, even in his most desperate moment, that L would raise a hand against him. 

L blinked at the vampire, mouth turning down at the sad look on Light’s face. He raised his hand to cradle Light’s cheek as he listened to the words spilling out of Light’s mouth, sighing. It all sounded like how he had been feeling over the past week, anxious and despairing when it seemed like he might miss his chance to come _back_. “When… Watari and I first spoke, he asked me to change my mind. To come back here and kill you, to end it all so I could be _free_. I told him…” L frowned a little, and then looked into Light’s eyes. “Can… you see my memory if I leave the bond wide open?”

Light shook his head, “No, the bond doesn’t work that way, it’s your blood that holds memories. But, I did drink from you just a moment ago.” He closed his eyes and brought up anything new that had been relayed from L, wincing slightly as he stumbled upon the memory of that conversation and how L had felt. _Just as desperate to get back to me._ He opened his eyes and said, “You told him you couldn’t kill me ‘because if I kill him, I would be killing a part of me that I didn’t know was missing until now.’” Light beamed at L, because he felt just the same way.

“I meant every word,” L said softly. His fingers trembled against Light’s cheek before pulling his hand back and embracing him again. “I wish I had thought to tell you I was coming through the bond the _second_ Watari agreed. I’m sorry, Light.”

“There’s no more need for apologies. You were right about that.” Light embraced L in return, but couldn’t help but close the gap and kiss him as he’d been wanting to do ever since they saw one another again. Pulling back, he stood up and took L’s hand, hoisting the cask of blood onto his shoulder. “Come to bed with me? We won’t be in the dungeon this time, I promise.”

L melted into the kiss, pouting a little when it ended. He stood as well, though, smiling as he threaded his fingers through Light’s, eyes dancing with happiness as he said, “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title was inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLRyIG0ZDzU) by In This Moment.  
> Also, this is what [L’s dagger](https://i.imgur.com/mjpog65.jpg) looks like (as well as his [vial](https://i.imgur.com/6ncy45i.jpg)).


	9. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light takes L to their new bedroom, and L gives him something he never thought he’d see again.

Light hummed, “On second thought, it’s a long walk. Hold onto me.” He tested his wings to see if he was strong enough to fly, and satisfied, pulled L close to his body and flapped up the enormous winding staircase. They flew all the way back up to the telescope tower, which Light had converted into their new bedroom. 

L let out a breathless laugh as Light flew them through the castle, unable to contain his curiosity when he recognized the route they were taking. “Wait, why are we…”

Light set L down gently in the huge space and unloaded the cask on a table. “I had everything moved up here, since you seemed to like this room.” He pointed to the four-poster bed and the newly-made larger coffin against a wall, close to a crackling fireplace. He’d had some of the more important books brought up here and made a miniature library complete with a reading nook and desks. “What do you think, do you like it?”

L’s jaw dropped as they alighted close to the bedroom portion of the enormous room, looking around in amazement at all of the conversions that had been made. “Light…” A hand went to cover his mouth, a happy sob leaving him when he saw the new library, that bed, _everything_. When he finally looked back at Light, there were happy tears in his eyes, and he tugged Light to him for a fierce kiss, arms closing around his back. **_‘This is the most AMAZING thing anyone has ever done for me, I love EVERYTHING about this. ESPECIALLY you.’_ ** He pulled back with a grin, hands tangling in Light’s hair as he said, “You are _perfect._ ”

Light smiled fiercely and kissed L back, **_‘I’m so thrilled. I want you to love everything about being here.’_ ** He laughed and shook his head when L pulled away, “No, not hardly. But I’m going to try to make you happy. We _will_ be happy, I know it.”

“You’re already doing pretty great so far.” 

“Ah, it looks like Ryuk anticipated you might be hungry.” Light chuckled and pointed to a small dining table set with covered dishes and sweets, honeyed wine and fresh water. 

L’s gaze strayed to the food longingly, and his stomach, embarrassingly, chose that moment to let out a very _loud_ growl. Chuckling, he suggested, “Uhhh, so how about I eat and you finish off that blood? Ryuk will have my head if you don’t.”

“Yes, and the village will have all our heads.” Light nodded and went to fill a gold chalice for himself and drank. “There’s something I must do, now that I’m strong enough. The defensive magic of the castle is tied to my own lifeforce, and as I weakened, it became vulnerable again.” In a way, that was serendipitous-- L and Watari would never have arrived to save him otherwise. 

**_‘Oh… that must be why Watari and I were able to get in, huh.’_ ** That was an uncomfortable thought. L blinked at that knowledge, frowning, but eagerly filled a plate high with food-- _god_ , he was starving. He dug in, eying Light as he followed along. 

Light walked to a table near the center of the room that held a miniature version of the castle, somewhat like a large dollhouse but perfect in every minute detail, right down to the tiny light fixtures and crumbling gargoyles. The rest of the table was peppered with realistic trees and hills, with the beginnings of a painted-on lake in the corner. 

L popped fruit into his mouth as he studied the model with wide eyes. He had heard about things like this before, in fiction, but also from others who dabbled in magic. 

Light held his hands over the castle and closed his eyes, concentrating until a shimmering dome the color of moonlight covered the entire structure. He opened his eyes and blinked, surveying the results. “Good. Now Ryuk can rest easy.” 

Swallowing his mouthful, L stared in awe as the magical light surrounded the castle. He almost fancied he could _feel_ the energy surrounding them once it was done, and he said softly, “This model is a conduit, isn’t it? A magical link. I’ve heard of them, but never seen them in action before.” 

“Yes, very good.” Light smiled, pleased that L had caught on so quickly. “It’s obfuscation magic. Anyone who tries to approach the castle will only be led in circles, and the forest takes care of itself.” He brushed his fingers over the tiny trees, smiling at the flickering light coming from the model’s turret. “Think of it like a kind of voodoo doll, but of an entire castle.” 

L’s eyes were shining with the joy of discovery as he looked over at Light. “I imagine you could do more with it if you wanted, more than just using magic to hide the castle, correct?” He couldn’t wait to find out what magic _he_ might develop.

Light opened one of the walls of the castle and beckoned L closer. Inside was a miniature Watari having a nightcap in his new room. He chuckled, “I won’t spy on the old man, but that’s just an example.” He closed that wall and opened another to the library, murmuring, “Ars Vampirium.” A tiny book fluttered up from the model and expanded into a full-sized tome in his hands. “It’s quite handy for rearranging the furniture in a place this size.” He blew on the book and it shrunk back to the size of a rice grain, floating back into its slot in the library bookshelf. “Or maybe you want to see what the forest spirits are up to tonight?” He grinned and waved a hand over the tightly-packed miniature trees, spreading out a clearing that they could peer down into. A group of shining fairies and will-o-the-wisps were dancing and playing music in a ring of mushrooms, but one of them stopped and shook a little fist up in their direction. 

Everything that Light showed L was making him grin like a kid in a candy shop, eyes wide and fingers stuck in his mouth as he sucked strawberry juice off of them, but when he saw the fairies, he couldn’t help the loud gasp that left him.

Light giggled, “Oops. Well, I’ll leave them to their fun. The truce between our kind and theirs has always been a fragile one, but we work together to protect this place.” He closed the viewing circle. “You are free to use the model too, as soon as you turn and are bestowed with magic yourself.”

L bit his lip as he watched the angry little sprite, looking over at Light sheepishly. “Did they hear me? Sorry.” Drifting back to the table, he poured himself some wine before taking his fork and spearing a piece of pineapple. “So… this thing can be used to summon objects from around the castle, move things around, observe anyone in the castle or the surrounding forest…” He chewed on the fruit thoughtfully, and then asked, “Does it alert you to things going wrong in the forest? Ooh, or can you use it to transport _yourself_ somewhere quickly if you need to get somewhere far away?” 

“Yes, you can use the model to transport yourself within the confines of the castle or grounds, although I would _not_ recommend you try that until you are well-versed in the castle layout. There won’t be another model for you to use if you get lost.” Light gave the whole model a quick check to make sure everything was in order, ending with picking up the corpses of the thralls and incinerating them in his hand. “Of course, I wouldn’t allow you to get lost, but still. Take some time to get used to finding places the usual way first. I imagine learning to use your wings and bat form will keep you plenty busy for a while.”

L nodded as he listened, his smile sheepish again. “Of course.” He knew that all his questions must make him seem very… _naive_ to Light, but he couldn’t help it. He had always soaked up knowledge like a sponge, always been eager to learn about the things that interested him. And now that he had a whole new world opening up to him very soon, he wanted to learn everything he _could_. “I always picked things up pretty quickly, but who knows, maybe learning to fly will be what finally stumps me.”

Light joined L at the table and drank deeply of his cup again, feeling more and more like himself with each sip. He snorted at L’s arrogance, smiling privately that _no_ , it wasn’t going to stump him, but being reborn wasn’t just about learning something new. It was about _being_ new. “Yes, we’ll see.”

L paused and then beamed at Light. “Can I go play with the fairies when I turn? I’ve always wanted to, but. Well. Mortals always seem to get the shoddy end of the deal with fairies.”

Light laughed at L’s eagerness, his childlike delight. But that was as it should be-- L was a child to the world of magic he was soon to be a part of, and embracing it with wonder would make learning and growing that much easier. There also needed to be a certain amount of respect for the new powers, and the knowledge of creatures that had existed peacefully and shouldn’t be disturbed. 

He folded his hands on the table and leaned closer, eyeing the food L was eating with a little wistfulness. “Perhaps in one or two-decades time you might come to know enough to interact with the fae, but they are not playthings and must be respected. Like vampires, they are neither good nor evil, and have wills and minds of their own about what constitutes ‘fun.’ A newborn vampire could be an amusing distraction to them, but a tragedy for us. There are other creatures in this forest you’ll learn of-- and for the most part, they only wish to live in peace.” But that was the _old_ way, keeping separate and eschewing each other. He could envision something new, if L was patient. “Perhaps you could learn the fae language, tempt them with presents and befriend them, but take care to learn everything you can first, L. The forest has not survived in the realms of men because it is _friendly_.”

“Aww…” More fruit went into L’s mouth as he pouted, but then he nodded thoughtfully. “Ugh, I suppose that came out a little callous. I know the fairies deserve respect, and I _know_ that I would need to learn a lot more about them to not offend them.” _Maybe I’ll learn some manners yet._ He swiped a bit of icing with his finger, and idly licked it off as he considered everything. “That all sounds like a fun challenge, though. I’d love to learn all about them.”

Light smiled and set his cup aside, having drunk his fill. “In time, I’m sure you will. But for tonight, I’m filthy and so are you. Come bathe with me and then we must sleep in preparation for what will happen tomorrow.” He stood up and murmured, “I wish I had the strength to turn you _tonight_ , but if I did that, you wouldn’t receive the full power I could give you.” He still wasn’t completely restored and only a full day’s rest in his coffin would do so completely. L also needed to be at full strength to receive the gift and minimize the risk.

Smiling, L glanced up at Light again, leaving the remaining food on his plate as he stood. “That sounds like a wonderful idea. I wouldn’t be able to get to sleep when I’m this filthy, anyway.” He stuck his finger back in the icing and sucked it off his finger. “And I don’t know if I would even be able to _focus_ on being turned, I’m so tired.”

Light stared at L’s fingers, only barely listening to the things the man was saying as he sucked away the icing. He pulled L into his arms, kissing him and tasting the stickiness of fruit on the human’s lips, but not their flavor. “Soon we can be together as we were meant to be.” He led L to a bathing pool in an adjoining room and stripped off the bloodied clothes with a sigh of relief, and tossed a handful of fresh herbs into the water. His body was largely healed from the blood Ryuk had forced him to drink but some remnants of the battle remained. The herbs would soothe the aches and nullify any evil magic from the thrall’s blood. Stepping into the hot water felt incredible, and he sank under right away before surfacing and encouraging L to join him.

L followed Light’s lead in stripping off his sweaty, blood-stained clothes, pausing at the edge of the water to just admire Light’s beauty for a moment. _How did I become so lucky?_ He smiled a little, stepping down into the pool carefully and ducking under the water, coming up for air with a gasp once his hair had been thoroughly saturated. Making his way over to Light, he slid his arms around the vampire’s neck, whispering, “I’m _so_ happy you’re still here, Light.” He kissed Light’s cheek, nuzzling against him. “Please don’t ever scare me like that again.”

Light embraced L in return, being careful not to scratch the man’s skin with his claws. “I’m here because _you’re_ here.” He hummed happily at the affection, laughing quietly at L’s admonishments. “I won’t. Or I’ll certainly try not to. Tomorrow might be a little scary for you but it will also be beautiful.” 

Letting out a soft sigh, L finally smiled fully, stroking his fingers against Light’s wet hair for a brief moment before pulling reluctantly away to begin washing up. “It won’t be scary,” he said reassuringly. “How could it be when we’ll be together after?” 

Light nodded and leaned back against the wall of the pool, smiling up at L as he scrubbed the dirt and crusted blood away. “And have you said all your goodbyes to the daylight, to life? While I will not wake until sunset, you still may enjoy the sun one last time if you wish to.” The castle grounds would protect L from anything in the forest or from any wayward villagers while he and Ryuk slept. “Raid the kitchen, walk to the lake or among the gardens. But you cannot return to the village or leave the castle grounds while I sleep, or you’ll be outside of my protection.”

L paused in his scrubbing, thinking about Light’s question. “I…” _Was too preoccupied this past week to even THINK about ‘saying goodbye’._ His smile dimmed slightly at the wasted time, but it couldn’t be helped. He looked at Light, slumping against the wall beside the vampire, and said softly, “I was always more of a night owl than someone who loved the sun, honestly. But… I think I _will_ take you up on the offer to explore.” That gave him a sweet idea, one that would require some care. He bit his lip to hide the excited grin threatening to break out as he sank lower in the water, rinsing the suds out of his hair. _He wanted me to watch the sunrise for him. Maybe I can show him my last one._ “I promise I won’t leave the grounds. There’s nowhere else I would rather be, in any case.”

“There’s a map of the castle in the table holding the model. It’s not just _any_ map-- but is enchanted to show you the way to any place on the grounds. Like vampire GPS.” Light laughed as he wrung out his long hair. 

“Vampire GPS…” L laughed as well, smirking as he glanced sidelong at Light, relaxing back against the side of the pool now. “That will come in _quite_ handy in helping me memorize the layout of this place.” 

“Which reminds me...just because we will be tied to this place, doesn’t mean we can’t leave on occasion. If there’s some part of the world you’d like to see, it can be arranged by taking our coffins and some of the dirt here with us. I’ve visited Paris, London, much of Europe that way.” Light sidled closer to L, brushing his lips against the human’s neck and grateful he was already full, making the temptation to bite much easier to manage. 

L’s gaze became more interested, sharpening on Light’s face. “ _Interesting._ So that bit of lore from _Dracula_ is true. I’ll definitely have to think on where I might like to visit once I’m strong enough.” Right now, he had no intention of thinking about _any_ of that, not with the way his heart was speeding at Light’s proximity.

“Oh, humans didn’t get _everything_ wrong.” Light whispered, “But I’ll need to teach you how to hunt and the village is spoiled for us for a while. But there are some cities close by that would suffice for that.” He licked L’s wet skin, hands trailing down the man’s body under the water. It was a _bad_ idea but he couldn’t help but indulge his need to touch. “Does it bother you how much it _thrills_ me to think of your first kill?”

A breathy sound left L at the way that whisper was winding through his head, amused by the fact that Light could _always_ turn him into putty just from _that._ “No, Light,” he breathed, turning towards the vampire and reaching for him under the water, tugging him closer and smoothing his hands up and down Light’s back. “No, it _doesn’t_ bother me.” His lips quirked up, reaching up to turn Light’s face towards his and kissing him deeply. **_‘It excites me.’_ **

Light pulled L closer as they kissed, nearly losing control of himself at the words entering his mind over their bond. He had a feeling that watching L that first time would result in them flying off to fuck in the shadows right away. **_‘I can’t wait to see your fangs bloodied, see the understanding in your eyes when you drink.’_ **That mental image had him hard, pressing himself against L and grinding for stimulation before he shuddered and forced himself to pull away with a huff of disappointment. 

L shuddered at that, moaning into the kiss and teasing his tongue along Light’s teeth, thrilled to feel the points of the vampire’s fangs beginning to lengthen. He slid his hands down to Light’s hips, pressing forward excitedly and trying to tug Light into his lap. **_‘Yes! Light…’_ ** All at once, his arms were empty, and he blinked his eyes open in surprise, pouting up at the vampire.

“I’m…” Light turned his face away but stole another look at L, golden eyes glowing with desire. “...going to lose control if I don’t stop.” His own fangs were already exposed and he tongued them nervously. “And dawn is near, I can feel it.”

“Aww, Light.” L stayed quiet as his gaze wandered down to Light’s fangs, a pang of _want_ going through him at the sight of them. _Crap. I want him now, though._ But it really wouldn’t do for them to screw this up so close to finally getting what they both _wanted,_ so he sighed and stood up in the water, reaching for Light’s hand. “... It’s okay. I understand.” 

Light took L’s hand with a grateful nod, following him out of the bath far cleaner than when he’d stepped in. “Thank you. I won’t take chances, not now.” He unfurled his wings and flapped them to get rid of the water, then toweled off as they went back into their observatory bedroom. 

With a smile, L asked, trying to keep his voice casual, “So, how long until dawn? I want to watch the sunrise.” _And bring you with me, if we can do this safely._ “There’s windows in here aside from the roof opening, right?” Now he wished he had been paying more attention to _that._

Light gave L a curious look but nodded, pointing to some heavy velvet curtains that led to a balcony beyond. “Yes, past those curtains. But I’ll have to stay out of the light if you open them.” He glanced at the clock in the corner, “The night is finished. The sun should be coming up any moment now.”

“Already?!” L grinned eagerly at him and tugged Light towards the curtains with a soft, _‘follow me’_ , dropping his hand for a moment to peek past them. He couldn’t see the sun yet, a fact for which he was grateful as he turned back to Light, holding out his hand. “Would you like to watch the sunrise _with_ me, Light? One last time?”

“What?! But I--” Light’s eyes went wide before it sunk in what L was proposing. _I can see through his eyes, as he saw through mine with the telescope._ He grinned in appreciation and wonder, truly touched that L would give him such a precious thing. “L...that would mean so much to me.” A look of concentration passed over his face as he considered the logistics of it. “As long as I’m touching you and staying out of the sunlight, it may work, but only for a few seconds. Like with the telescope, it won’t last for long, but even a second would be…” He choked on the words, taking L’s hand and standing with his back against the wall near the window, feeling flutters of emotion and anticipation.

L waited patiently, hand outstretched, and grinned even wider when Light finally took it. “I know,” he whispered, sliding his thumb over Light’s skin in a gentle caress.

L would have to pick the right moment to open their bond and transmit what he saw, and Light would transfer that sight. “Squeeze my hand, when you’re ready.”

“I will,” L promised, threading his fingers through Light’s as he twitched aside the curtain carefully. The sky was only barely starting to lighten, and though he had seen the sun rise countless times over his life, he couldn’t help but marvel over the fact that it had taken meeting _Light,_ a _vampire_ who could never step into the sunlight again for fear of burning up, for him to truly appreciate the simple beauty. A shaky breath left him as he watched, until finally, he squeezed Light’s hand, his breath catching at the sight of the first rays of golden sunlight breaking through the darkness, the sky awash with fading purples and blues, with brightening reds and oranges. “Light…”

Light’s hand was shaking as he felt the squeeze, and he closed his eyes to focus fully on opening his mind to L and letting everything through their bond. His lips parted in awe as the forgotten image filled his mind-- the sky bloody and gilded, killing the darkness and spilling illumination over his lands. The way each sunray speared through clouds, how the colors only deepened as the sun crowned the horizon slowly, it all overwhelmed him with beauty. He gasped and fell to his knees when his powers waned and the bond closed, trembling with happiness and deep gratitude. 

L had to blink back tears, determined that _nothing_ would mar this view for Light as he felt the vampire’s overwhelming emotions through the bond, his own heart swelling with happiness as he gripped Light’s hand. The moment he felt the bond close, he let the curtain fall back into place, turning to kneel down beside Light and take his other hand.

“It was so…” Light couldn’t find the words, could only look back to L as tears of blood streaked down his face again. Vampires didn’t really have ‘spiritual experiences’ but this was as close as he’d ever come to one, channeled through the mind of a mortal. He whispered, “Thank you,” and squeezed L’s hand again.

“I know,” L said gently, resting his forehead against Light’s as he let his own tears come. Even as beautiful and magical as that sunrise had been, in L’s mind, it didn’t hold a _candle_ to how beautiful Light was in this moment, and he lifted Light’s hands to his mouth, kissing the vampire’s fingers before whispering, “You’re welcome.” He dropped Light’s hands and pulled him into his arms, then, gently kissing away the bloody tears and murmuring, “I love you, Light.”

“I love you too. _So_ much.” Light smiled and relaxed into L’s arms, still feeling very emotional but they were all positive emotions. “Look what you’ve done to me,” he chuckled, “Turning me into a crybaby vampire.” He pulled back and kissed L softly and sighed with contentment as he wiped the remaining blood from his face with the towel. “But sometimes I forget that other kinds of magic exist too, in the daylight, and are considered ordinary.” He couldn’t remember a time where he’d gotten used to seeing that every day, but the memory would live in him forever now, cherished even more because L had shared it with him. 

As Light pulled out of the kiss, L could only chuckle softly, wondering once again how he had gotten so lucky. His gaze stayed steady on Light’s face as he said quietly, “There are all kinds of magic that I took for granted all my life. _You_ opened my eyes, Light, and I’ll never make that mistake again.” A grin split his face as he murmured, “Look at you, turning the big bad vampire hunter into a sap.” He kissed Light’s cheek and pulled back. “ _Thank_ you.”

Light stood up shakily, suddenly feeling very tired and longed for his coffin. It was because the sun was up and his nature pulled him towards sleep now, but also his body needed restoration. “A perfect sight to inspire dreams.” He kissed L’s hand and led him to the newly-made coffin, which was larger and much more plush and comfortable than his old wooden one. The top of it was decorated with little twinkling stars and constellations, so it would look like the night sky when the coffin was closed. “Are you willing to share my coffin?”

L couldn’t help but laugh a little at Light’s adorable quipping. _Everything he says sounds like poetry_. His fingers played against the back of Light’s hand as he let the vampire lead him across the room, his own private smile on his face. _I won’t take THAT for granted, either._ He didn’t answer for a long moment as he studied the coffin, a little awed by how comfortable it looked.

Light sighed, “I suppose you should put the shackles on me. There’s rings inside the coffin I’ve attached them to.” He gave L a sheepish smile and picked up the bit, stealing one more kiss before settling it between his fangs. He laid down inside the soft interior and shackled one hand, leaving the other for L to do. **_‘There’s also the bed if you prefer.’_ **

L turned his gaze to Light, at a loss for words as he watched Light prepare himself for sleep. Finally, he cleared his throat and kneeled beside the coffin, lips still tingling from that last brief kiss, and let his fingers play up and down Light’s unshackled wrist. “I wish that I had reached out to you over the week through our bond,” he murmured, taking in how Light looked and marveling over how much discomfort Light was willing to put up with _just_ to be able to sleep skin to skin next to him. “I missed you so much, _especially_ after our dinner date.”

**_‘I’ve missed you every day for almost 400 years.’_** Light’s fingers gripped L’s briefly. **_‘I just didn’t know it.’_**

Swallowing hard, L smiled, closing the shackles around Light’s wrist and gripping the sides of the coffin, climbing inside and settling against him. He slung one leg over Light’s as he pressed a trail of soft kisses from Light’s jaw down to his chest. “I don’t want to sleep apart from you for one more night.” His hand came to rest over Light’s heart as he sighed, eyes already closing as he whispered, “Goodnight, Light.”

Light closed his eyes and smiled as he felt L’s touch, his warm body close and comforting. The discomfort of the shackles and bit were nothing compared to the feeling of having L _here_ beside him. **_‘Goodnight love.’_ **He was already rapidly drifting to sleep, but nuzzled closer to L, as much as he could with his restricted movement. 

\---several hours later, nearing sundown---

“I take it Light plans to turn you first?”

L jumped a little at the sound of Watari’s voice, turning around to watch as the man made his way through the garden towards him. A smile bloomed on his face, and he took the spoon out of his mouth and stuck it back in the container of ice cream he had pilfered from the kitchen, saying quietly, “Yes. If things had been different, you would have been first.”

Watari nodded, easing himself onto a bench and looking off towards where the sun hung low in the sky. “Not long now, then.” He glanced up as L sat beside him, chuckling at the content and excited look on L’s face. “Enjoy your last day?”

“It was…” L considered, shoveling another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth as he took in the lazily waving flowers, the soft chirping of birds or sounds of other wildlife out amongst the trees, past the garden. “Peaceful.” A smile spread across his face. “Magical. I always thought I would find a day like today _boring_ , but…”

“But you have a new adventure to look forward to,” Watari said wryly, nudging L with his shoulder.

L giggled, and looked down. “Yeah.” His gaze slid to the side, and he belatedly offered Watari the ice cream, laughing again when the man shook his head. “What did you do all day, Watari?”

“Spent time in the greenhouse.”

“That’s all?” L stifled a snort, stuffing more ice cream into his mouth.

“I found quite a nice library, as well,” Watari said blandly, eyeing L. “I think you would like it. It has a solar-”

“Ooh, Light showed me that when I came over for dinner,” L interrupted, grinning. Watari’s long-suffering expression made him laugh. “I’ve been exploring the grounds. Wanted to spend some time in the sun before I… can’t anymore.”

Watari smiled, turning his gaze to the sky again as the sun began to dip below the horizon. “And I’m sure you helped yourself to the wonderful food in the kitchen all day as well.”

“Obviously.” L stood up, a frisson of excitement racing through him as the shadows around them began to lengthen. “Watari… I can’t…” A grateful smile tugged at his lips as he leaned over to hug the man tightly, choking up a little. His voice was thick with emotion when he spoke again in a whisper, “I can’t thank you enough for everything. But… especially for trusting me, for helping me last night.”

Watari blinked, then closed his eyes, hugging the young man back just as tightly before gently stroking the back of L’s hair. “I’m glad I did. And I’m glad you finally found what you were looking for.”

L laughed wetly at that, and pulled back, beaming at him before glancing up at the castle.

Smiling, Watari waved him off. “Go. I know where you want to be.” As L opened his mouth to speak again, Watari laughed and said, “L, _go._ ”

  
With a nod, L sprinted off towards the castle, leaving Watari to enjoy the sunset on his own. Although he _had_ already unlocked the shackles before he had left the room to explore, he wanted to be there when Light woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left! It will be uploaded on Tuesday <3


	10. Nox Aeterna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light takes L to a special place and gives him the choice to join him forever.

Light’s eyes fluttered open as soon as the last rays of the sunset dimmed, and he immediately smiled remembering _today, the first day I’ll never have to be alone again!_ He instinctively turned to where L had been sleeping but the human wasn’t there, likely exploring the grounds as Light had urged him to do the night before. He reached out over their bond and called to L, sensing he was nearby. **_‘L...where are you?’_ **

L smiled at the call, pausing in his climb and glancing upwards. _I am so glad I won’t have to climb all these stairs after the change,_ he thought, fingers tightening on the railing as he started moving again. **_‘I’m on my way up to you, Light. I can’t WAIT to see you.’_ **

Since the cuffs were already unlocked, Light opened his coffin and sat up to stretch, pleased that all his wounds had vanished now. He felt _strong_ and as powerful as he ever had, ready and full of excitement. He stepped from the coffin and looked around the dim room as he threw the bit away, smiling at the wide-open door to his closet. _Guess he needed something to wear other than bloody clothes._ The cask of blood still held a little sustenance, but no other blood would do now that he knew it was time, if L was ready. _**‘**_ ** _Hurry!’_ **

A thrill went through L as he huffed out a breath on reaching the landing, stepping into their bedroom and calling out, “I tried to make it before you woke up.”

Light didn’t bother getting fully dressed, just pulled on some black pants as he rushed to the door in anticipation of seeing L. 

L couldn’t help but laugh, making his way towards the vampire and opening his arms wide to embrace him. “Did you sleep well, love?”

Light gathered L into his arms and inhaled deeply, smelling fresh grass and dew, acorns crushed underfoot and clover, scents of a daytime world. “The sleep of vampires is like death, deep and peaceful.” 

“Mmm… makes sense.” L chuckled fondly, his eyes fluttering shut as he relaxed in Light’s arms, fingers stroking through his hair and unable to recall ever feeling this _happy_ before. 

Light pulled back and pressed a soft kiss to L’s lips. “You shall know it soon.” His fingers clenched in L’s clothes as he stared at the man, “And are you ready? _Truly_ ready?” He wouldn’t want even a sliver of doubt to remain before they began. 

The expression on L’s face was a little dreamy as he smiled at Light, bringing his hands to cup Light’s face and whispering, “I’ve had my fill of the daylight.” He leaned forward to kiss Light again, eyes bright and dancing now. “I’m ready, Light. I’m more sure of _that_ than I’ve ever been of anything else in my life.” He glanced around the room, heart full near to bursting as he took in once more everything Light had done to make him feel at home. 

Light nodded seriously but happiness radiated through his whole being at L’s words. He went to the balcony doors and opened them, then took L’s hand and led him into the twilight. “Hold onto me, we’re going to fly.” He unfurled his wings fully, laughing up at the moon he’d cursed the night before. He _hoped_ Lucifer was watching tonight, seething in Hell as the one he’d cursed finally found happiness despite everything. He grabbed L tightly and lifted off the balcony, flapping faster and harder as he gained height and headed towards the forest beyond the lake. Clouds of bats coalesced close to them, like a macabre wedding party, only to veer off as they started to fly over the tops of the tall, gnarled trees in the deepest part of the forest. 

Light’s laughter was contagious, pulling breathless, exhilarated laughter from L as they sped over the trees. He could do nothing but hold on to Light tightly, grinning as he watched the bats swooping and swarming about them. Even as they all disappeared, a chill went through him, a feeling of something profoundly _wrong_ settling over him as he stared down at the now-twisted treetops.

Light murmured to L, “I’m taking you to the place where I was made. No living thing dares go there anymore, not since Lucifer’s footsteps poisoned the ground. But we will make it holy once more and undo his evil.”

L licked his lips nervously at Light’s explanation. “It feels like this part of the forest doesn’t _want_ me here,” he said quietly, setting his jaw in determination. 

They came to a clearing in the woods and Light dove downwards, slowing and setting them both gently onto the grass and wildflowers. “This...is the place.” Moonlight streamed into the circle, but the trees just outside were twisted and half-dead and the forest was silent as the grave here. A barren spot of dirt and rocky ground lie about 10 feet in front of them, close to a large boulder.

L knew before Light even said it out loud that _this_ was where it happened, kneeling as Light released him and studying the barren earth for a moment before having to look away. “Damn,” he whispered, closing his eyes and just taking in the dark atmosphere of the place, attempting to keep his breathing even and not let the twisted energy get to him. “I wasn’t expecting to see the place where you…”

Light shuddered as he looked around. Of course he knew that Lucifer himself was not here, but those memories of when and where he became a vampire would never fade. It was against that boulder that Lucifer had drained him and forced him to drink the fallen angel’s ichor. He turned to L, eyes glowing brightly in the darkness and fangs already lengthening. “Come to me if you want to be reborn, L Lawliet. I will bring you to the brink of death and then you may drink of me or die. That will be _your_ choice.”

Letting out a slow breath, L opened his eyes again after a moment, turning to Light and watching him. He wasn’t sure if he would _ever_ get over watching Light’s true form emerge, a smile spreading on his lips as he took a step towards Light. “Light…” This felt like a kind of ritual, but if it was, he didn’t know the proper words or actions, could only _hope_ that whatever he said and did would be enough. “Please… make me _yours_.” Once he had stopped in front of Light, he reached out to take the vampire’s hand, squeezing and focusing on the happiness he felt whenever he looked at Light. “I’ve already made my choice. I’m not backing out now.” He lifted Light’s hand to his throat and tilted his head back as he nodded meaningfully to him. “Do it, _please_.”

Light stroked L’s neck with his clawed hand, whispering, “I love you,” as he stepped closer and embraced the man. He deftly sliced L’s clothes away, his own merely vanishing, so they could be skin-to-skin, so L could _feel_ that he was here with him every step of this new journey. 

“I love you _too_ ,” L whispered, not taking his eyes off of Light’s for a single _second_ until he had to, his breath catching in his throat when he felt the clothing he wore being sliced away. 

Light stared into L’s eyes, thinking that unlike how he’d been made, and how he had made any of his thralls, _this_ felt right, felt sacred. There was no fear reflected in L’s eyes-- mortality was just a gateway into the next life they’d have together, and not something to mourn. He would make sure L felt no pain, that this would not be the terrifying experience it had been for him. _Because L is being reborn in love and not by force, that is the difference._

He leaned in and kissed L’s neck tenderly, licking the warm skin to numb it before licking his hand and slicking himself. This was not a prerequisite-- to be _physically_ one during the turning-- but Light couldn’t help himself after being denied for so long. He pulled L into his arms and sank to his knees in the grass, whispering, “I will be just as much yours as you are mine.” He mouthed at L’s neck to find the perfect place to drink, and the man’s arteries pulsed beneath his tongue as he lowered L onto his cock. He could hear L’s heartbeat pounding loudly in his own ears, quickening as he slid in deeper with a muffled moan.

As L felt strong arms pull him close and soft lips against his neck, he let his eyes fall shut with a ragged moan, trembling as he twined his arms around Light’s neck, unable to help wiggling in Light’s lap. A quiet sob of happiness left him, his fingers tightening in Light’s hair. “I belong to you, and you to me,” he said, voice thick with emotion, and a moment later, he was shuddering in Light’s arms and letting his head fall back, awed at how _good_ it felt for Light to take him like _this_. He stroked Light’s hair, wordlessly encouraging him to take _more_. **_‘Take EVERYTHING, don’t hold back.'_**

Light’s lips parted as he cradled L’s head to the side and he hissed quietly as his fangs sunk in, the most delicious blood flowing into his mouth. Where before it had only been sips-- bits and pieces of memories-- now it was like an avalanche of L’s entire life. L meeting Watari and being taken under the man’s wing, training to become a hunter of the fiends that had killed his family, L’s first kill and the exhilaration of that. And also, the conflict upon meeting Light, the anguish at their separation, the deep love he had for Light and desire to be with him forever. **_‘_** ** _You’re so beautiful, my love.’_ **

L’s heart leapt at the compliment shared through their bond, and he couldn’t help laughing wetly, making sure his end was wide open and sharing with Light everything he was feeling. Anticipation, love, wonder, gratitude, _pleasure_ , the feeling he had of everything _finally_ clicking into place. **_‘You’re the one I’ve waited for all my life. I was so lost without you.’_** He laughed excitedly again as he wrapped his legs around Light as _tight_ as his strength would allow and ground himself down on Light’s cock, hyper-aware of how his strength was already starting to flag. _Won’t be long now… and then I will FINALLY be with him as I should be._

Light held L against him as he gently laid them in the grass, drinking and drinking as he started to move in earnest. The dream they’d shared felt like a pale copy of this reality, all the sensations of L’s body squeezing him as he desperately drank more. He probed their bond to make sure he wasn’t hurting L, and smiled into L’s neck as he only found pleasure. 

Blinking his eyes open, L stared hazily up at the moon, undulating in his view as he caressed Light’s skin and arched against the vampire, pleasure rushing through him. He licked his lips, breath coming in shallow, hitching pants as he tried to speak, but he couldn't make the words come out. **_‘This… LIGHT. You are PERFECT. This is so much BETTER than it was in the dreams.’_ **

Light could feel L’s body shuddering, fighting for life against the draining of its vitality. But L’s mind was _with_ him, united in purpose and knowing what would come next. **_‘Just let go. Trust me, and I will help you feed from me.’_ **

L gasped weakly, his body shuddering as he slumped in Light’s grasp, unable to hold himself up anymore. _So cold…_ The desire to close his eyes and just let the end _come_ was strong, his awareness beginning to fade. Light’s words and the gentle way the vampire held him were the only lifelines tethering him here, barely even reacting to the blood he felt trickling down his throat. 

Light pulled his mouth away with a loud snarl, thrusting once more into L’s nearly limp body cradled in his arms. He was _so_ close, but couldn’t get distracted now, not when time meant everything and the light was fading from L’s eyes. He held L’s head gently and slashed at his own throat before pressing L’s mouth to the flowing wound. **_‘Drink...drink and be reborn!’_ ** He sat back on his knees and stared up at the stars defiantly, feeling his lifeblood flowing into L mouth and hoping his beloved wasn’t too far gone to swallow. He wanted L to _gorge_ himself, to feast on Light’s power and have everything he could give. 

Those words in L’s head stirred some instinct, the same instinct that had driven him to not give up when the odds were stacked against him, that had allowed him to keep going and _survive_ , and his throat worked weakly to swallow a few drops. Those few precious drops were all it took to awaken his senses again, filling him with just enough strength to seek out _more_. The echo of _‘drink’_ wound through him as he mindlessly pressed towards the tantalizing source of _life_ flowing into him, returning more and more strength to his body with each swallow

It was a feeling unlike anything Light had ever experienced; he’d never let a thrall feed from him directly before, had only bled into a cup rather than have their filthy mouths on his body. But he welcomed it from L, shrieking into the night as his pleasure finally peaked, and holding L’s mouth against him the entire time. **_‘Don’t stop...not until you cannot drink another drop.’_ **

L tore his mouth away from Light’s neck with a hoarse cry, his entire body clenching around Light as new eyes opened wide. Everything looked different, _felt_ different, his body thrumming with pleasure and _power_ as he ground down against Light with a ragged moan, taking more until he, too, was shrieking into the night. His eyes glittered with happiness as he lowered his gaze to stare at his lover, his _mate_ , shining and beautiful in the moonlight. 

Light’s heart was hammering watching the change come over L, life be replaced with unlife but just as precious. The wound in his neck healed on its own as he stared at L’s lengthening fangs, skin smoothing into pale porcelain, golden eyes that flitted around the clearing. He laughed in relief and happiness, clutching at L’s shoulders as it finally sunk in that they’d really _done_ it. 

L smiled, laughing in delight before diving forward to lap at the wound on Light’s neck, a shiver going through his body at how _delicious_ his blood tasted to him. **_‘Lux…’_ ** His fingers twined through Light’s hair as he finally pulled back to kiss him properly. **_‘My love.’_ **

Light’s true name in L’s mind rung like the churchbell from their shared dreams, because as L had drank from him, so too went all Light’s knowledge and memories accrued over centuries. “Yes…” He grinned and smoothed some hair from L’s face, it was still sticky with sweat from the human that no longer lived in this body. “That is the name I was given when I was reborn. It falls to the maker to bestow it.” It didn’t matter to him that he _hated_ his own maker-- the gift of his name was separate from the giver.

“It’s a beautiful name,” L whispered, unable to pull his gaze from Light’s-- from _Lux’s_ face. He had thought his love was impossibly beautiful when he just had mortal eyes, but these new eyes could see so much _more_ , in everything… and that face was _still_ the most flawlessly stunning beauty he had ever seen.

Light pulled L closer and nuzzled against his neck, whispering, “Your blood already told me your name, _Nox_.” It seemed fitting that his true mate would be his equal and opposite-- vampire and human, hunted and hunter, creatures of dark and light. **_‘_** ** _Lux and Nox has a nice ring to it.’_ ** He took L’s hand, now tipped with long claws like his, kissing it softly as he whispered, “Did it tell me right?”

L’s eyes fluttered shut as Light’s lips trailed down his neck, tilting his head back to encourage more and letting out a soft, pleased sigh as another shiver went through him at that whisper. _Nox… I like that._

“Mmm…” He chuckled, stroking his fingers carefully through Light’s hair and then letting them trail down to his chest as he breathed out, “Isn’t that the Roman _goddess_ of the night?” His lips parted in a pleased smile, running his tongue over his fangs and watching Light’s lips press against his fingers.

Before Light could answer, a deafening _crack_ sounded through the forest making him hiss in alarm and hug L to him tightly as he scanned for the source. At first, he feared that Lucifer himself had returned to snatch everything away, and he prepared himself to _fight_. 

L jerked in Light’s arms with a startled cry, clinging tightly to his lover. “What is _happening_?” he asked in a worried whisper, muscles tensed to spring into action at the slightest _hint_ of danger, his senses on high alert as he scanned the clearing behind Light. But there was _nothing_.

Light’s eyes fell upon the cursed boulder at the edge of the clearing-- it had been cleaved as if by an enormous sword and lay in fallen halves. “The stone…” He shifted slightly in the grass so that L could see it too, saying softly, “Lucifer’s curse on this place has been broken.” That seemed a marvel, nearly impossible-- that two former mortals had banished the malice of a fallen angel-- but the stone was the testament to it. 

L stared with wide eyes at the broken stone. “How is that _possible_?” He remembered Light saying they would turn this into a _holy_ place, but he hadn’t expected anything quite like _this_.

“Look!” Light gasped as an owl flew through the clearing and perched on one of the halves, flapping off into the night after a moment’s rest. No living thing had stepped across Lucifer’s footsteps in four centuries, but now, that had changed. 

L watched the owl fly away with wonder in his eyes before turning to look at Light again, his eyes brimming with bloody tears. “We… I can’t believe we lifted the curse.” He took Light’s face in both hands, careful not to scratch his beautiful skin with his new claws, and kissed him soundly, pressing his body against Light’s needily. **_‘I love you, Lux.’_ **

Light melted into the kiss and then gently brushed away L’s tears, nodding in solemn awe. “It took you, a human and a hunter, to see me and love me. _Choose_ to become like me.” It was a subversion of everything Lucifer had stolen from Light-- his mortality, his friends and family, his place in the world. His choice. He smirked at the stone, bringing bloodied fingers to his lips to lick them, and said smugly, “Perhaps he is angry. Now he won’t get to come _back_. Ha!” He _hoped_ Lucifer was watching his happiness and roiling in anger down in the depths of Hell. Light had achieved what the Devil never had, never could. His expression softened as he looked back to L, “But love is more powerful than any of his dark magic or curses.” **_‘And I do love you.’_ ** “Even the Devil himself is bound by rules, it seems, and he has no power over me anymore.” Suddenly all the esoteric immortal bureaucracy seemed less tedious, now that it was on _their_ side. 

L smiled, his gaze flickering from the stone back to Light’s face, unable to help the surge of protective, vindictive _pride_ swirling through him at the thought that they had bested the _Devil himself_. “He’ll never have any power over you _again_ ,” he murmured, leaning in to flick his tongue against Light’s fingers as well. “Your existence is your _own_ now, to choose your own fate. And so is _mine._ ” **_‘And I would choose you every time.’_ **

L pulled back to whisper, “And I _love_ my new name.” His eyes glittered eagerly as his smile widened, a hint of fang showing. **_‘A fitting name for my dark heart.’_ ** A low sound of want left him as he shifted sensuously in Light’s lap.

**_‘Your dark heart is exactly what I love most.’_ ** It was what Light had been unconsciously searching for all these years, why some blood tasted better than others, what he’d _smelled_ and tasted on L that very first time. His hands went to L’s waist, pressing him down with a soft moan against the new vampire’s neck. He couldn’t help but be excited again, what with the thrill of their triumph and the knowledge he’d live forever with L. They had cheated death, cheated fate and the Devil. **_‘We will be Lux and Nox aeterna-- light and night for all time.’_ **

L gasped as Light pushed into him again, toes curling in pleasure and letting his fingers clutch at Light’s shoulders for support. **_‘Yes…’_ ** It was exciting to realize that the darkness he had felt so conflicted over was _exactly_ what Light wanted. **_‘My dark to your light, and we will NEVER have to feel alone again.’_ **

It was finally, _finally_ something to give meaning to Light’s existence. His fingers clenched in L’s hair as he rolled his hips upwards, bending L’s head back slightly to look him in the eyes. “You asked me once if sex was better as a vampire. Care to find out for yourself?” He grinned and pushed up again, lips parting from the pleasure. “You don’t have to worry about hurting me.” He took L’s hand and dragged the claws down his own chest, hissing at the rush and then the tingle as his skin quickly knit back together. 

L hissed softly and he stared into Light’s eyes, his own heavy-lidded as he answered those thrusts by grinding down needily against Light. “OH!” His claws dug into Light’s shoulders, watching raptly as Light deliberately sliced himself open. The sight of Light’s blood against his skin made L’s mouth water, and he leaned forward to drag his tongue against the already healed wounds on Light’s chest, moaning at the taste of blood in his mouth. **_‘Lux…’_ ** He opened his eyes as he straightened, leaning in to kiss Light insistently, twining his arms around Light’s neck and tightening his legs around his waist. **_‘Take me, PLEASE. I need you so badly!’_ **

Light was tempted to just take L here in the woods again, but he wanted to show his mate so much more than just the forest. His wings unfurled behind him and he flapped heavily, lifting them both off the ground as they kissed, each pump of his wings driving his body into L’s. **_‘Fly with me.’_ **He deepened the kiss as they rose higher, pulling back as they hovered far above the treeline and castle. All this belonged to L too now, it was his domain and home as much as it had ever been Light’s. 

A delighted, muffled laugh left L as Light lifted them both into the air, his lips tingling from Light’s kisses, and body shuddering with each exhilarating thrust. Even though he knew he technically didn’t need to _breathe_ anymore, he _still_ felt like he was out of breath once the kiss was finally broken, and he grinned dazedly at Light before looking down, surveying the view. “Wow, this is…” Trailing off, L tore his gaze away reluctantly, wiggling in Light’s arms with an eager look on his face. **_‘Lux… I want you to fuck me like THIS.’_ **

No one could see them up here-- no human, anyway-- and they rose even higher, bodies entwined and bathed in moonlight. Light’s claws dug into L’s back, the wounds healing nearly as fast as they were made, and it was glorious not to have to hold back any longer. **_‘I’ve always needed you_** **.** **_But I’ve wanted you like this since I first laid eyes on you.’_ **He curled inward, trying to focus on staying aloft as he held L against him, thrusting and biting, licking away the blood that they shared now. He could see so much of L’s mind and memories, although it would take an eternal life to know his mate fully. 

Bloody tears were gathering in L’s eyes again at Light’s sweet statement, though they didn’t fall this time. **_‘I should have KNOWN when I couldn’t take my eyes off you that first night that you were the one for me.’_ ** His head was reeling from the sudden onslaught-- of emotion, of sensation and memories-- and he quickly found himself overwhelmed and barely able to utter more than a litany of desperate pleas for _more_ and increasingly inhuman cries of pleasure. 

The cold vapor of the clouds around them wouldn’t chill vampire skin, but Light still shuddered from everything he was feeling, how they fit in mind and body. The happiness felt undeserved after everything he’d done and _was_ , but he’d take it now that it was offered freely and never question it again. Just as in their dream, Light knew L’s body, what it wanted. He grinned as he aimed right for L’s prostate, picking up a merciless pace that nearly sent them hurtling to the ground in his distraction. 

L didn’t hold back _either,_ his body shuddering from the punishing pace, raking at Light’s back with his claws or biting down at Light’s shoulder or collarbone, and delighting at the rush of lust and energy that went tingling through him at each mouthful of blood. **_‘You taste INCREDIBLE, Lux.’_ **

L’s new feral nature only intensified Light’s desire and he was relishing the bites and scratches, encouraging L. **_‘Do your worst, I’ll only love it more.’_ ** Right before they fell through the clouds completely, Light’s fangs latched onto L’s neck and muffled his scream of pleasure into the night. His eyes closed as he focused on flying again as he savored the blood that _still_ tasted so divine, finally laying his head on L’s shoulder and letting an updraft do most of the work. He pulled away with a soft sigh, “See, I told you it was better.” L would probably _really_ be interested in how their new bodies no longer had the limitations of human ones, and things like refractory periods had no meaning for them anymore. 

Light’s scream vibrated through L’s body, and he tore his mouth away from Light’s shoulder with a piercing shriek, claws digging in and undulating in Light’s arms as his orgasm crashed through him, his wings bursting open on instinct as they plummeted. Every cell in his body felt alive and _buzzing_ with energy, and as his frenzy passed, he started to laugh, overwhelmed again by love and happiness. His fingers found their way back into Light’s hair as he held his mate close, finally grinning, “I never doubted you. You are amazing, love.” He licked one last smear of blood off of Light’s shoulder and smiled sweetly at Light when he pulled away, turning his gaze down to the forest once more. 

Light hummed at the L’s mouth against his skin, watching his mate savoring blood as only a vampire could. Now L understood their gnawing hunger and the blessing and curse it was-- the immense satisfaction of drinking it and the barrenness of being denied. It was something he never could have described in words. L had to know it as he had come to know it.

**_‘I don’t know if it’s just a holdover of being human, or if it works the same as a vampire, but I am STARVING now.’_ ** As L scanned every direction, noting the locations of little towns or hamlets easily with his new vision, he was awed at how _easily_ his eyes could penetrate the gloominess of the forest to see in such great detail. His gaze fell upon a human trapper near the edge of Light’s domain-- _our domain?_ \-- and he looked up to Light with a look of surprise that quickly turned wicked. **_‘Lux, my love… Do you think you could teach me to hunt like a VAMPIRE?’_ **

  
Light chuckled as he stroked L’s skin, following his mate’s gaze to the poacher in his woods. His eyes glowed in the darkness as he watched the hunter try to shoot the very owl that had signaled the end of his curse. Hadn’t humans learned better than to kill for no reason but for pleasure? At least _his_ kind did so out of necessity, but what meal would an owl make? His thoughts were dark and protective, his intent mirrored across their bond. **_‘Oh, I can teach you. You need to feed to grow in your powers.’_** There were so many approaches to try-- deception, charm, outright attack-- and Light would take pleasure in showing L each one of them. He captured L’s mouth once more before pulling back to pinpoint their meal’s location over L’s shoulder with a grim smile. _**‘**_ ** _And no time like the present.’_** The bad ones always tasted the best, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far, we hope you enjoyed it!  
> You probably already guessed, but ‘Lux’ means ‘light’ in latin while ‘Nox’ means darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Check us out on Tumblr!
> 
> ZJ: [Kiranatrix](http://kiranatrix.tumblr.com/)  
> Ghost: [GhostOfTasslehoff](http://ghostoftasslehoff.tumblr.com/)
> 
> We'd love your comments and kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
